Kalos Sexual Tradition (Old)
by SerenaLoverXY
Summary: The Kalos Region is often referred to as the Region of Love and this might be because of an ancient tradition of the region, which involves travel companions having sex before their final goodbyes. See how this tradition unfolds for Serena, Ash and Clemont. LEMON. Old Version - new rewritten version is available.
1. The Tradition

**Hi there, yes I am finally back. First of all I wanted to say that I have not decided to abandon my account or my fanfics. I just was busy with uni exams and other things in my life. Here is the first chapter of my second fanfic. Don't worry I am still writing 'Serena's Once a Month' and am currently working through the requests I received.**

 **I already wrote the first two chapters of this fic a while ago and only got round to publish it. Hope it keeps you occupied until I publish a new chapter in 'Serena's Once a Month'. The second chapter of this fic will be uploaded some time later today if not early tomorrow.**

 **Alright, enough talk, enjoy this lemon fanfic.**

Age of Characters:

Ash - 17

Serena - 17

Clemont - 17

Bonnie - 8

Chapter 1 - The Tradition

It was the eve after Ash had lost in the semi-finals of the Kalos League which meant that the gang only had a few more weeks left to spend time together. On the walk back to the Pokemon Centre knowing that their time together was coming at an end, Clemont and Serena were exchanging nervous glances and blushing furiously. One might mistake this as if the two had feelings for one another and were shy to admit it, but how wrong they would be.

It was an ancient sacred Kalos tradition that if two people of the opposite sex, over the age of 15, who have been travelling together continuously for more than 6 months then when they separated as their journey came to a close, it was expected that they share a close intimate bond to symbolise their time together. This meant that the two people would have to have sex, so both Clemont and Serena knew that at one point before they all said their final goodbyes, that the two of them would have sex.

This didn't really occur to them at the start because when Clemont first met Serena he was sure she wouldn't stick around for too long as she didn't seem like the sort of person to go out on an adventure throughout the region. If not that, he was certain Serena and Ash would enter into a relationship and travel alone. Serena had similar ideas, as she always dreamed that after she and Ash would meet again they would enter into a relationship and explore the world alone as a couple, but when Ash failed to recognise her she vowed to stick around and win him over, but she still hasn't succeeded despite having travelled around with him for nearly 12 months. Plus once she found out that Clemont was a gym leader she was believed he would stay back in Lumiose but that never happened either and the 6 month barrier had been crossed.

Clemont, being a guy was excited and looking forward to having sex with a beautiful girl like Serena and there was no way she could turn him down unless she wanted to break an old Kalosian tradition which could bring her into a lot of trouble. Serena on the other hand, was very nervous about having sex with Clemont, not because she found him unattractive or anything, in fact she was willing and secretly wanted to but she wanted Ash to be the one to take her virginity so had to come up with a plan to bed the world's most dense trainer before sleeping with Clemont. Besides, despite Serena having had a lot of sexual experiences and encounters in Vaniville and on this journey she made sure she was still a virgin for Ash so was nervous about finally having sex.

Whilst continuing their walk Serena suddenly remembered what can be easily described as the most embarrassing shopping experience of her life when she had to go to the PokeMart and pick up a pack of condoms - she knew Ash had no idea of the tradition and was certain that Clemont would be too nervous to buy them so she took matters into her own hands since she didn't want to get pregnant just yet.

She remembered how shy and embarrassed she was when approaching the counter and handing the pack of 20 over to the man in order for him to scan them and the smirk he gave her as he examined her body from head to toe. She was blushing at that point and avoided eye contact but was certain that from the corner of her eye she could see that he moved one of his hands into his pants and after a while took it back out before handling the condom in that hand pretending as if he was searching for the bar code. Serena had a feeling he was touching his penis and then used that hand to handle the condoms, which made her feel disgusted as well as, surprisingly, wet between her legs. After having paid for them she quickly hid them in her backpack so that Bonnie wouldn't find them and as she was approaching the exit doors, the man at the counter said "Have fun my darling, but should you ever need tips or a demonstration I am more than happy to help." Serena turned around and with a visible blush could only smile and wave good bye to the man.

"Serena. Hey Serena! Heelllloooooooo!" shouted a very frustrated Bonnie, but her persistence paid off as Serena stopped thinking about that shopping experience before facing the gang who had stopped walking and looked at her with concerned faces.

The fact that her friends had stopped and were staring at her made her blush and if that wasn't bad enough, Ash spotted her blushing and quickly ran to her side "Oh no, Serena you might have a fever" before placing his right hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but when he realised that her temperature wasn't too high, he sighed in relief and told her with thumbs up "Guess I was wrong, you don't have a fever but you seem cold. We should head back to the centre as quickly as we can." Serena unable to speak because she could still feel the warmth of Ash's hand on her forehead simply nodded her head. Ash was satisfied by this and urged the rest to continue walking.

The remainder of the night was pretty uneventful, with the group having dinner in the Pokemon Centre and then discussing about the plan for the next two weeks. They all went into their room and 3 out of the 4 immediately went to sleep, aside from Serena who wasn't able to sleep as as she was thinking of a plan to have Ash agree to have sex with her before she and Clemont had sex. She realised that she alone woudn't be able to get the concept of this tradition into Ash's head and decided she would tell Clemont and get him to help her. She knew she could persuade him by telling that the sooner Ash understands and has sex with her, the sooner he will get to as well. If not her words she knew there were other ways to persuade boys with her mouth and with that she started to doze off to sleep.

 **This is it for now, while I work on the requests for the other fic. Chap. 2 either later today or tomorrow morning. Please review and follow. I may accept OCs for this lemon fanfic as well but for now OCs mostly needed for the other fanfic.**


	2. Second Time's the Charm

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter that I wrote a while ago which I promised to upload hopefully today. I currently do not need any OCs for this fic because the only OC will be Luke the cashier. Also there will be a lemon and other things between Serena and BOTH Ash and Clemont, not just one of them.**

 **I am working on chapter 3 as well as the lemon requests for my other fic so please bare with me while I try and get them done in my busy schedule.**

Chapter 2 - Second Time's the Charm

It was the following morning and the sounds of wild Fletchlings and Fletchinders awoke the group from their sleep. After saying morning to one another they quickly got into their daily morning routine with Clemont using the bathroom first so that when the others use it he can prepare breakfast, or in this case since they were in a pokemon centre, he could work on his inventions or plan the next route.

Serena was next to use the bathroom and was the one who spent the longest in there out of the whole group partly because Ash and Bonnie are both heavy sleepers and usually fall asleep again after saying morning to everyone. Once she is finished she would often wake Bonnie up and get her to use the bathroom and then worry about waking Ash up.

Everyone then headed down to the cafeteria to have breakfast and discuss the plans for the day and possibly for the week. Whilst wolfing down his fourth helping of cereal, Ash declared he planned to spent today exploring the massive forest north of the Pokemon Centre, which was big enough to be seen from here so he could catch a few more Kalos Pokemons before going back home to Kanto. Bonnie's eyes started to sparkle at this and pleaded Ash to take her with him so she could see all the cute Pokemons as well to which Ash gave her a thumbs up. Ash then turned to Serena and Clemont and asked "What about you guys, wanna join us?"

Serena was deep in thought as she wanted to spent more time with Ash as always but she still had a fear of forest and didn't want to look weak and scared in front of Ash. Plus this would give Clemont and her some alone time so she could tell him of her plan. She looked Ash in the eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder and said "Sorry Ash, even though as much as I want to come with you, we all know how I feel about forests and things." This resulted in Ash giving a defeated look and then turned to Clemont who seemed to be in deep thought. After a few seconds he seemed to have a light bulb moment and faced the group and said "Seeing as it is a lovely sunny day how about we have a picnic just next to the forest, so you two can explore it while Serena and I can prepare and organise lunch? What do you say guys? It is quite far and on the same route we are travelling, we could take a break there."

The other three looked at one another and smiled at the young inventor for his brilliant suggestion, especially Serena as she knew this way she and Clemont will definitely have some alone time to discuss things. The travelling group then finished their breakfast and planned the picnic and wrote things down that they would need to buy for the picnic. Ash was given the role of buying the desserts for the group, Clemont and Bonnie were responsible for buying the ingredients for the main course of their lunch and would go with Ash to the local market. Clemont then faced Serena and said "Serena when we walked past the market, I didn't see any picnic blankets, so could you look and see if they have any in the PokeMart?"

Serena's eyes widened at the mentioning of the PokeMart and the memory of the cashier crept its way into her mind. She grew red and stuttered "W...wai...wait you wan… wanttt me to g...g..o to the PokeMart for the b-b-blanket?" The whole group were confused at her response and Bonnie innocently asked "Is something wrong Serena?" Serena shook her head to clear her mind and managed to smile at the young girl and said "No nothing is wrong. I was er… just surprised because I thought Clemont still had the picnic blanket from the last picnic, that's all." The whole group seemed to have bought that excuse and Clemont rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Yeah about that, it kinda got burned when my last invention exploded." Ash and Serena laughed at this, whilst Bonnie just shaked her head in embarrassment and muttered "Way to go big bro".

After gathering all their belongings and thanking Nurse Joy for letting them stay here, the group set off before separating to go and buy the things they needed. Serena reached the door of the PokeMart and took a deep breath in and walked inside. Her entranced caught the attention of the cashier who was reading a magazine (as the Markt was empty) and he smiled as he recognised the girl and called out to her "Glad to see you again miss, you here for the demonstration?" Serena waved her hands frantically and with a blush replied "N-n-n-oo it's no-o-othing like that, I just need a picnic blanket." The man chuckled at seeing the girl so embarrassed and offered to show her the blankets. As he left the till and approached Serena, he also made no effort to hide his obvious erection from the girl, whose eyes widened when she it and thought "It is one of the biggest I've seen, probably the same size as Grant or Cassius". She quickly redirected her eyes onto other things and looked at some of the new potions on the shelves until the cashier returned with three different designed picnic blankets. Serena looked at the three and chose the one on the right which was yellow with pokeball patterns.

Going towards the till and reaching into her wallet, the man stopped her and said "You don't need to pay, it's on me. Getting to see your attractive body young lady again is enough." Serena blushed at the comment and asked him "Are you sure?" He folded the blanket and with that he handed it to her with a wink. He then spoke again and said "By the way, you may want to think about buying some pills as well." Serena was thinking and remembered her mother mention pills but as usual, Serena decided to ignore her when she could. She gave the cashier a confused look to which he said "Pills are often taken by girls who have sex to try and stop getting pregnant. Seeing as you bought 20 condoms the other day, you and your boyfriend or travel companion must be careful unless you want to get pregnant. Plus girls use them so they can have sex with having to condoms - convenient when you don't have any with you or to be doubly sure of not getting pregnant. Don't tell me you don't know about them".

Serena thought about this and realised that she might need it now since she will be having sex soon. Serena looked at the cashier and said "Well I am still a virgin, so never had to worry about getting pregnant since other sexual acts don't get you pregnant. But you are right me and my travel companions need to be careful. So can I buy some?" The cashier looked at her and said "Sure you can, I didn't you were still a virgin, usually they never buy 20 condoms at once if it will be their first time." Serena smiled and said "I have not had sex but have done other things with different guys and enjoyed it so figured I might as well have lots of condoms ready. Besides I have two male travel companions so the more condoms the better." The cashier was stunned and chuckled, "Well you will make two guys very happy. Here you go, the pills. By the way, may I ask for your name and how old are you?" Serena put the pills next to the condoms which were well hidden and smiled at the cashier and said "I'm Serena and 17 mister". The cashier was amazed that at such a young age this girl was so attractive and the body of a young mature woman and was already way more sexually active then he was when he was 17, he then extended his hand and said "I am Luke, and I am 36". Serena shook his hand said "Nice talking to you and thanks for the tip about the pills".

As she was about to leave the markt, Luke called out and said "Like with my last offer with the condoms, I'd be happy to help test if the pills work if you know what I mean." Serena just waved goodbye and just before leaving the markt, raised her skirt so he got a view of her panties and ass, and with that she left leaving a sexually frustrated Luke trying hard not play with his cock in case a customer comes in.


	3. Convincing Clemont

Chapter 3 - Convincing Clemont with a Handy Treat

The gang met up by the local market and once they were sure that they had collected and gathered all the necessary supplies, they made their way towards the forest. The walk itself was quite uneventful with the gang only spotting very common pokemons such as Fletchlings. It took the travelling group about 45 minutes to reach the forest and once they got there, they looked for and found a nice spot to have the picnic, Serena took out the blanket and spread it over the grass before everyone sat down sighing to rest their feet.

Bonnie and Ash were growing restless and wanted to set off into the forest to explore it, something Serena didn't mind because it would mean she could discuss her plan with Clemont, but since it was Clemont she knew she had to be careful when talking about the plan with him so that he doesn't panic or accidentally let it out to Ash or Bonnie by accident. So Serena wanted to buy herself some time and said "Come on, Ash and Bonnie stay here for a while and enjoy the sun. Beside, you guys have the whole day ahead to explore the forest". This was enough to convince everyone and they all lay on the blanket staring into the sky and taking in the relaxing atmosphere of the forest.

30 minutes into their relaxing and casual conversation, Bonnie got onto her feet and said "I had enough relaxing, the cute Pokemons are not gonna wait for me forever. Can we go now Ash? Please?" Ash raised himself up so that he was now sitting on the blanket and adjusted his cap before putting on his blue coat and faced Serena and Clemont who were now also sitting up on the blanket and said "Yeah guys, Bonnie is right. We better start now before all the Pokemon go somewhere else. Could one of you phone me when it is time for lunch?" Serena smiled at Ash and said "Sure I will call you when lunch is ready, I know how much you love food!" Ash then smiled in return and gave Serena a thumbs up before guiding a skipping Bonnie into the forest. Serena continued to watch the two until they were out of sight before turning to face Clemont who seemed to be already in the process of inventing or trying to fix an invention of his. Serena asked him "Are you sure you don't want to join those two?" Clemont looked up from his invention and replied "No, I'd rather stay here and fix this machine. I still don't know what is wrong with it, it's driving me crazy!" Serena giggled at this and placed a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him by saying "Don't worry Clemont, I'm sure you will figure it out in no time. Never give up until the end. Oh and excuse me for a while will you, I need to go freshen up, I saw a little stream on the way here." Clemont nodded his head to show her he heard her and with that Serena got up and started to walk away towards the stream.

Once she was sure she was out of Clemont's sight, she sneaked behind a tree and called out Delphox and pointed to a space near Clemont and said "Could you possibly use ember on that space there? Try and be careful so that Clemont doesn't see it and make sure not to hit him either, OK?" Delphox gave a confused look after hearing the command and couldn't think of why its trainer would ask it to do such a thing, but it would never disobey its trainer and so used ember and made sure not to hit Clemont or make it very visible to him.

Clemont who was absorbed in mending his machine suddenly felt all warm and sweaty and squinted up at the Sun and deducted that it must be the sunlight that was making him feel so hot, especially as it was midday. He tried to ignore the heat but after a while, he gave up and unzipped his jumpsuit and rolled it down up to waist and started to feel a lot cooler, before sitting back down and continuing to work on his machine. From behind the tree not far away Serena was grinning as her plan was falling into place and with that thanked Delphox before placing it back in its pokeball and made her way to the stream to wash her face.

5 minutes later, Serena returned to find Clemont still with his jumpsuit rolled down and still working on his machine with a frustrated look. Serena stood near him and said "Seems like you still are trying to see what's wrong with it. Why don't you help me prepare lunch since it's time for it? Plus it will give you a break from trying to fix your machine." Clemont looked up at Serena and after a second of thinking about it agreed and stood up and walked towards his backpack to take out the ingredients and cooking supplies. Having agreed last night on making a chicken pasta, the pair set up the portable stove and began to follow the recipe in the cookbook and cook lunch.

As they were cooking, Serena often glanced at Clemont and convinced herself her tactic would work in convincing Clemont to help her and decided to finally tell him. Serena faced Clemont and said "Listen Clemont, we both have lived here in Kalos our whole life, and I am sure that you are also aware of this region's ancient tradition right?" Clemont became as red as the tomato he was dicing and just nodded his head, which Serena took as her cue to continue talking whilst giggling, "Good, so I don't have to explain it all to you, but we both know a person who does need to be told about this and it doesn't help that he is also the most dense person on the planet".She paused before grabbing one of Clemont's hands "So I was wondering if, maybe you know, you would help me get the idea of this tradition into his head. Will you help me tell him Clemont?" Clemont's eyes became wide and he replied "What! Why should I, the tradition states it is only for people of the opposite gender, so since he is a boy shouldn't you tell him and not me. Besides you know how I am with dealing about topics like this." Serena frowned and mentally thought I knew this way wouldn't work, good thing plan B exists. "Serena placed her other hand on Clemont's arm and whispered into his ear "Please Clemont, I would tell him if he wasn't so dense. But if I was to tell him alone, then I would have to spell it out to him and still hope he got the message. I can't do that all by myself. Come on for me please Clemont, if you agree I will give you a treat."

Clemont tried to resist Serena's allure and not be part of this but at the mention of a treat, she got his full attention and he asked "How much better do you think I would do in helping to explain it to him? And Serena I'd doubt there is anything you could treat me to convince me, unless it is the new Poketool 2000… I mean even then I would think about it." Serena chuckled at his response and started to snake her hand up and down his top that was no longer covered by his jumpsuit and whispered "Oh believe me Clemont, I know what treats boys like, I have treated many before." Clemont had his eyes shut at this point and tried not to think about what Serena was doing by thinking of other things such as electricity and currents and volts in an attempt to get his growing erection to stop. Serena seeing that Clemont had his eyes shut, silently picked up the recipe and 'dropped' it into Clemont's jumpsuit.

Clemont suddenly opened his eyes as he felt something move in his jumpsuit and faced Serena who had a seductive smile and waved apologetically "Oh sorry, Clemont seems the recipe dropped in your jumpsuit. I'm sorry I was holding it up to have another look at the steps when it slipped out of my hands." Clemont sighed as he hoped it was something else entering his jumpsuit and was about to take it out when Serena who was now blushing stopped him by placing her hands on his and said "No let me, I dropped it so I should take it out." Clemont blushed as well and said "N-n-nn-no it's quit... .e alright I'lll get it." Serena shook her head and said "No, I will and besides I said I would give you a treat didn't I? I'll ask you afterwards if it is better than some pokemon tool thingy." And with that Serena got on her knees and placed her right hand into Clemont's jumpsuit to 'try and get the recipe out'. After a few seconds of exploring she found the sheet of paper and as she withdrew her hand she came in contact with his bulge earning a moan from her friend. This caused Serena to smile as she knew she was on the right track. She stretched and managed to place the paper on the foldable table and then dove her hand right back down Clemont's jumpsuit.

Clemont's eyes widened again as his legs began to wobble, and asked "What are you doing Serena?" Serena looked up at Clemont and said "Giving you your treat. What you don't want it?" she pouted. Clemont was speechless and couldn't get a single word out, Serena took this a signal to continue and so explored Clemont's groin and then she delicately encased his cock (which was still in his boxers) in her hands. She started to feel it up and down with her thumb rolling over the head of his penis. She continued to jerk him off until she felt precum staining his boxers. She then removed her hands from his jumpsuit and started to tug against it to pull it down. Clemont who was in a state of bliss, helped pull down his jumpsuit and boxers without even thinking as he was preoccupied with what his honey blonde haired friend was doing. Once his cock was exposed, Serena got a chance to have a proper look and realised he was an average 5 inches which was not too bad as she was familiar with that size from her encounters in Vaniville. She then placed her hands on his cock and continued to do what she did before whilst looking up at Clemont who had his head leaning back and his mouth slightly open with moans escaping from it from time to time.

Serena was then thinking to herself that it had been quite a while since she last gave someone a handjob and smiled at this. She was rather skilled at this and kept switching between stimulating Clemont's cock and balls so that he got full pleasure from this treat. After a while Serena looked up at Clemont again and said "Well, Clemont have I managed to convince you to help me now?" Clemont opened his eyes for the first time since Serena gave him the handjob and the sight of his friend on her knees pleasing his cock made him more harder, after a few seconds of taking in the scene he said "Well, now I am considering it. I mean as Ash's friend it is my duty to help him where I can. Plus you are right he is very dense and this would take two people to achieve. But I still am not sure, I mean how are two guys supposed to talk about this yet bring up this topic? Have you not thought about asking Shauna to help or Miette?"

The mentioning of Miette caused Serena to frown and look at Clemont with an irritated look "Do you honestly think I would ask her? She would just try and manipulate this and steal him away from me! Plus Clemont think of this: the sooner Ash understands and has sex with me, the sooner you will get to as well." Clemont was in deep thought as he was always certain Serena would want to sleep with Ash first, and after what she was doing now, he knew he couldn't wait for much longer. He sighed and said " I understand Serena, but I'm still not sure. Sorry" Serena continued to pump his cock with one hand whilst the other was playing with his balls and she said "No, it's okay, I wasn't expecting you to agree straightaway. I know this is a sensitive topic for you. But please think about it and let me know by tomorrow. If you agree there will be a better treat in it for you also. But now let's get you to climax." With that she sped up her movement and after 5 minutes, Clemont declared "Serena I'm about to cum." Serena then shuffled closer to Clemont and placed his cock over her face and within seconds he started to cum repeatedly onto her face, giving Serena her first facial in over 3 months which resulted in her moaning in response to having his thick, warm cum warming up her face.

Once Clemont was done he dropped onto the ground and was breathing deeply. Serena on the other hand sat there playing with the cum and letting it flow between her fingers and scooping some of it up and letting it drip onto her face. She then grabbed a tissue and wiped most of it off and stood up saying "I'm going off to clean myself. Could you finish up with lunch?" Clemont could only reply with a "Yep" before getting up and pulling up his jumpsuit as Serena walked towards the stream again. Once she came back and lunch was ready, she called Ash and informed him and Bonnie to return. After the whole gang met up again, they had lunch with the main conversation being about all the cute pokemon Bonnie saw. Clemont was more quiet than usual and was just eating his food with his head down while Serena was acting her usual self as if nothing different or special had happened today.

The gang spent a few more hours at the site before heading off to the next town to stay in with Ash (as always) leading the way with Serena slightly behind him following and Bonnie trying to make sure Clemont wasn't too far behind. It was driving Bonnie mad how slow her brother was walking today and he seemed to be either daydreaming a lot or in deep thought, but Bonnie didn't care what it was, she just wanted to get to the Pokemon centre and sleep.


	4. A Blow for a Deal

**Hey guys, a second update from me within the same week! I decided that while setting up the poll to decide what direction to take this fic in, I might as well update it and write the next chapter and here it is. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

Chapter 4 - A Blow for a Deal

It was the following morning and the gang of four slowly woke up to start the new day. Bonnie as usual used the bathroom first as the gang agreed that she would just get hyperactive and walk away if she had to wait to use it. Whilst Bonnie was in the bathroom, Serena took it upon herself to wake up the boys starting with Clemont as it was easier to wake him up unlike Ash.

Serena walked over to Clemont's bed still dressed in her pyjamas and shook his shoulders gently to try and awake him. After a few minutes of nudging and shaking, Clemont stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes only to find that Serena was smiling at him as she stood upright again. This caused Clemont's mind to flood back to yesterday's events which led to him getting an erection which didn't go unnoticed by Serena who smiled when she saw it. Serena looked back to see that Ash was still asleep and that Bonnie was still in the bathroom and so she turned back to look at Clemont and ran her left index finger along the part of his shorts that was covering the underside of his shaft, sending chills down Clemont's spine. She then asked "Well, did you think about if you are going to help me out yet?"

Clemont clenched the duvet and closed his eyes and moaned out "No-o, not yet. Sorry."

Serena kept stroking her finger up and down teasingly and said "That's fine, but I need an answer today."

Suddenly they could hear the bathroom door unlock and see Bonnie stepping out, all dressed and ready for the day. She smiled at Serena before she looked at Clemont and frowned and yelled "Clemont, look at the state of you. You are sweating and the bed is a mess, honestly how do you expect me to find you a keeper if you can't even look after yourself properly!"

Clemont just sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in arguing with his sister this early in the morning. The whole commotion woke Ash up as he sat upright and stretched his arms before looking at the rest of the gang. Serena was blushing and offered a cheerful smile and said "Hiya Ash, nice to see you woke up all by yourself today" before giggling.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and chuckled before saying "Well, I am not completely helpless you know."

Serena continued to giggle as she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After 30 minutes, she exited the bathroom allowing Ash to use it next. In the meantime, Bonnie had made her bed after Clemont forced her to and was now playing with Dedenne on the floor, while Serena was reading a magazine having made her bed as well. As soon as Ash came out, Bonnie got up and said "Guys, waiting around here is getting boring so let's get food."

Ash raised his fist in the air and said "I agree, I am getting hungry already."

Serena just smiled and thought how cute he was acting and nodded her head in agreement. They all then looked back at Clemont as he said "It's alright guys, you go ahead and get us breakfast. I'll be down in a while."

Serena secretly smiled at this as her plan was working perfectly as she had already decided while getting ready in the bathroom earlier on how to get Clemont to definitely help her out. The trio went downstairs and into the Cafeteria and ate their breakfast with Serena sitting extremely close to Ash. This went unnoticed by the raven haired teen, but not the little lemon haired girl who would often smirk at Serena whilst they were chatting about the plans for the day and which route to travel with Serena's tablet proving to be as useful as ever. Serena then looked at the clock and thought " _We have been down here for about 10 minutes so Clemont should be getting out of the bathroom any minute now. Better get the next step of my plan into action"._

Serena then stood up, gaining the attention of her two friends as she said "I left Braixen's Pokeball upstairs, I'll be right back."

Once she saw Ash and Bonnie nod their heads, she walked up the stairs whilst giving herself a pep talk saying how she has done this a few times before and that it will work. As soon as she felt ready, she opened the door to their room. She looked in to see Clemont with a towel wrapped around his body as he was drying himself off and another towel wrapped around his hair. He freaked out when he heard the door being opened and blushed in embarrassment when he saw that it was Serena and that it was only the two of them alone in the room. Serena took a deep breath and slowly closed the door before turning the lock. Clemont's eyes widened at this as he didn't know what his honey blonde friend had in mind as he inched back every time Serena made a step towards him. Soon, as he was walking backwards his heels bumped into the leg of his bed and since it was unexpected, he fell back and ended up sitting on the bed.

Serena saw this and knew she had to seize this opportunity and so she quickly moved in front of the sitting boy blocking off any means of exit. Serena then lowered herself onto her knees and looked up to Clemont and said "Well, Clemont I really do need your help to get _my_ Ash to have sex with me. But I know this is not something you are comfortable with and even my treat yesterday wasn't enough to convince you."

Clemont had a disappointed look on his face as he realised that he was making his friend upset by not being clear about if he was going to help her out or not and even made her resort to sexual favours just to convince him! He then spoke up and said "I'm really sorry Serena, I never meant to make you do all these things before deciding whether I was going to help or not. The truth is I know nothing about love and only a little about sex so wasn't sure how much help I would be. I'm really sorry."

Serena had a guilty look on her face as she didn't want Clemont to think she was emotionally blackmailing him and being forced to resort to these favours, so she reached up and stroked the side of his face and said "No, Clemont. I wanted to do these things to you, not only to make you agree to help me even though it was a big reason for it, but also so that I would be more comfortable around you for when we have to... you know…" and the honey blonde girl began to blush as she thought about having sex with her friend.

Clemont too began to blush when he realised what she was referring to about and after thinking about it he realised that this was his only chance to have sex in the near future. With that in mind, he took a deep breath in and looked back down at Serena who was looking to the side still blushing and said "OK, Serena you have a deal. I will talk to Ash and get him to realise how you feel about him and about the tradition. I promise."

Serena was over the moon and quickly stood up and pulled Clemont into a deep hug as she repeatedly said "Awww, thank you, thank you so much."

She then released herself from the hug and whilst still standing up and looking at Clemont, she placed her hands on her hips and said "But you can't tell him about my feelings. That is something I have to do alone. Just tell him about the tradition and make him aware of it and I will take care of everything after that. Including you." ending her sentence with a wink.

Clemont smiled back and stood up but was stopped in the process by Serena who had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a seductive smile as she gently pushed Clemont down again into a sitting position. Clemont had a confused look on his face as he saw his friend once again sink to her knees. Serena maintained eye contact with Clemont as she snaked her hands down from his exposed shoulders to the flaps of the towel that were covering his private region. After a few gentle tugs the towel became loose and slid off Clemont's body leaving him completely nude and sporting an erection. Serena smiled at what she was seeing and was able to confirm her guess from yesterday as his cock was in fact 5 inches.

Serena slowly wrapped both her hands around his cock and began to pump away as she did yesterday causing Clemont to shut his eyes as his glasses were fogging up. He was soon panting and thought she would make him cum any minute soon. But suddenly Serena stopped her handjob which caused Clemont to open his eyes and look down at her. Serena was looking up straight into Clemont's eyes and then said "Remember what I said yesterday. I did say I would give you another treat if you agreed to help me out. Since you have agreed it's only fair I keep up my end of the deal, right?"

Clemont wasn't too sure about this and said "No, that's quite alright, you don't have to do this. It's fine."

Serena fake pouted at this and said "You are no fun at all Clemont, you know that. Besides I know that I don't have to do this, I WANT to. So I hope you like it."

With that she kissed the tip of his penis before she opened her mouth and slowly took his cock into her mouth with her tongue exploring its new playmate. Serena glanced a look up to see Clemont looking as if he was about to pass out as he began to breath rapidly and was shaking due to the pleasure she was giving him. Seeing this caused the honey blonde teen to smile as she continued to work her tongue and mouth on his cock.

Clemont meanwhile was feeling newfound levels of pleasure as he felt her tongue swivel and caress the skin of his cock as well as the head of his penis. Clemont never believed such a level of pleasure existed, as it sounded so unscientific that a mouth can provide such pleasure, but right now he didn't care about science and rational logic, instead he reopened his eyes and kept looking down at his friend who was bobbing her head up and down as she was pleasing him so well. He didn't know what to do as he has never been intimate with anyone before this as he thought back to how only yesterday he got his first handjob and then now he was being treated to a blowjob. Clemont then thought about how close he was to getting further than this and finally lose his virginity and knew that the only way to speed that up would be if he helped out Serena.

What happened next almost caused Clemont to orgasm then and there as he felt Serena place her left hand on his right thigh as she began to gently massage it whilst her right hand found their way to his balls and began to fondle them. Serena smirked as soon as she placed her hands on him and heard him gasp, as she knew boys liked to be touched like this and thought it would be a good idea instead of leaving her hands in her lap with them having nothing to do. Serena increased her speed as she was bobbing faster and made sure to swivel her tongue slowly and teasingly as well. Suddenly she pulled back and gasped for air herself, which caused Clemont to look at her as he asked "What's wrong Serena?"

Once she got her breath back she smiled as trails of saliva were dripping down her chin and said "I need air too silly. Don't worry I'm all good now so let me get back to work."

Before Clemont could even say anything, she was taking his cock into her mouth once again and resumed her technique. Clemont soon started to shake again, this time not just due to the pleasure, but because of the combined effects of Serena's mouth on him and the fact that he was close to cumming. Clemont stuttered out "S-s-errrena-a-a, I...I am get-t-t-ing close to… Ahhh!" and suddenly his toes curled as he shut his eyes and could feel his cum leaving his cock and being shot straight into Serena's mouth.

Serena's eyes were half closed as she too began to moan as she could feel his thick, warm load paint the insides of her mouth and tongue. She remained with her mouth on his cock waiting for the last drop of cum to be emptied into her as she didn't want to waste any of it. Once she felt no new load being released, she pulled back and waiting for Clemont to regain his senses as he collapsed on the bed and was now breathing rapidly. Serena tapped him on his knee and as he sat upright again he was met by a beautiful sight - his honey blonde friend had taken her top off and was now in just her purple push up bra with her mouth wide open showing him how it was full of his cum. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her bra covered breasts and made him play with them. Clemont was speechless as these were the first set of breasts he ever saw this close up and now he was playing with them as well! He whispered "They are so beautiful and soft and squishy."

Serena blushed at the compliment as she thought back to all the times she showed her breasts to boys and men but only received compliments a few times. She swallowed his cum and muttered out a quiet "Thank you."

Clemont was feeling more confident now and said "No, really they are so beautiful, far better than any I have seen in a magazine or those of any females we have encountered on our journey." With that he tried to reach her back to unclasp her bra but was stopped by Serena as she moved away slightly.

Serena smirked and said "Not so fast Clemmy, I only said one treat if you agreed to help me out. No second treat yet, you will have to earn yourself any future treats until we have sex. Besides I never knew you looked at all the girls we meet like that or read such magazines. How would Bonnie feel if she ever found out that you are so perverted?"

Clemont was blushing as he cupped his now flaccid cock and asked "Clemmy?"

Serena nodded her head and said "Yes, your nickname from me is Clemmy but don't worry I'll only use it when it's us two alone. Don't want Ash to misinterpret anything or Bonnie for that matter."

Clemont suddenly thought of something that was bugging him since last night before looking unsure and didn't know how to ask her without offending her. Serena saw this and had a concerned look on her face as she approached him and asked "What's wrong Clemont? Did I go too far with what I said or did you not like my blowjob?"

Clemont shook his head immediately and said "No you didn't say anything wrong. I don't mind you knowing that I look girls or read such magazines and I quite like the nickname too. Also your blowjob, even though this was my first one was also really good."

Serena tried to push him on and said "Well thank Arceus for that! I was about to say, I have never been criticized for my technique since probably the first time I gave one. So what's wrong then?"

Clemont looked at Serena in the eye and admitted "Well that's just it. If you don't mind me asking how is it you know about handjobs and blowjobs and how to give them? I don't mean to pry, just curious."

Serena was relieved that it wasn't anything she did to him directly and breathed in relief before turning to her friend and said "Well, if you want to know that badly then you have to do something for me again."

Clemont being eager to finding out about how she knows all these things, said "OK sure, what is it?"

Serena looked at Clemont in the eye and said "Get started on talking with Ash, once you get the idea of sex and if you can the tradition itself into his head I will tell you everything, I promise. If you can't tell him about the tradition itself just yet in case he is as dense as all of our friends have said, then at least make sure he knows what sex is and what to do, so deal?" as she reached her hand out to him.

Clemont looked at her hand and after a second he took her hand in his and shook it saying "Deal."

Serena smiled at this and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before she put her top back on again and was walking up to the door and said "Well, you better hurry and get changed. We don't want Ash and Bonnie to suspect anything since we both have been taking too long."

Clemont was panicking as he was rushing to get dressed. Serena giggled at his actions and unlocked the door and made her way downstairs again.

 _ **Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later**_

Bonnie looked at Clemont with an angry expression and said "Big brother! You mean to tell me once we all left you accidently went back to sleep. And that it was only because Serena came back up to get her Pokeball that she saw you asleep and woke you up?"

Clemont looked at Serena who managed to sneak a wink to him which went unnoticed by everyone else as he looked at Bonnie again and said "Yes, sorry."

Bonnie was close to screaming as she turned red and said "Honestly Clemont, you are so helpess! How could you just fall asleep again? You even wasted Serena's time since she had to wake you up again."

Serena then placed a hand from across the table and placed it on Bonnie's shoulder and said "It wasn't a big deal. I didn't mind doing that. Right Clemont?"

Clemont realised the hidden message in that and looked at his food and muttered out "Yes."

Serena giggled at this but stopped when Ash put his hand on her shoulder and said "You are so awesome Serena, always helping everyone in the group. Thanks."

Serena could have sworn she died then and there as she grew as red as the ketchup that Pikachu was drinking. Bonnie was smirking at this and said "Careful Serena, you are so red right now. We don't want Pikachu to confuse you for more Ketchup now do we!"

This caused Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont to laugh as Serena slightly inched away from Ash due to her being embarrassed (she was sitting extremely close to him again) as she grew even redder. Ash and Pikachu both stopped eating their food and looked at the rest of the group with confused looks on both their faces and said "What's so funny?" "Pika?"

Bonnie was struggling to stop laughing but managed to say "It-t-t's n-n-nothing A-a-sh, jus-s-st g-g-et back to your f-f-foo-d."

Ash looked at Serena and asked "You will tell me right Serena?"

Serena only sank further into her chair as she wished she could dissolve into a puddle and slide off the chair due her being so embarrassed.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before getting back to their breakfasts as the lemon haired siblings continued to laugh.

 **Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? If you haven't already please vote as it will decide what direction this story will go in.**


	5. Clemont Reveals the Tradition

**AN: Hey guys, apologise for taking so long to update, but vacation and a problem with my laptop really slowed me down. I am still working on my chapter for Serena's Once A Month and it should be uploaded soon. In the mean time I finished this latest chapter for this story. So enjoy and hopefully I will have the chapter for the other story up sooner than later.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Clemont Reveals the Tradition

Following the eventful breakfast the gang set off once again on their journey and decided to explore the surrounding fields seeing as it was a nice sunny day and there was also the chance that the gang could come across some Pokemons they missed out on when they first crossed these fields. The gang was led by the raven haired teen with his loyal companion perched on his right shoulder, followed closely by a honey blonde teen who was engaged in a conversation with an excited little lemon haired girl who was jumping up and down and throwing her arms around as she attempted to act out something quite dramatic causing the honey blonde teen to giggle softly. At the rear of the gang was a lemon haired boy with glasses slowly trudging his legs to make sure he didn't lose his friends. His face had an unreadable expression on it as his eyes kept darting back and forth between the raven haired teen and the honey blonde girl in front of him. He didn't know what to think or do as his mind was wandering back and forth between two important things - first, having to talk to Ash about sex and see what he knows and talk about the ancient Kalos tradition and secondly he couldn't forget what happened this morning in the room with Serena and how she gave him his first blowjob and the chance to play with her breasts even though she was still wearing her bra.

Serena saw from the corner of her eyes that Clemont was looking at her and Ash and figured he was nervous about confronting Ash so she turned her head slightly and offered him a smile to let him know he isn't alone in this and that she will take care of the more difficult or rather embarrassing bits. Clemont saw her smile at him and he too smiled back understanding what she wanted to express to him through the smile and sped up to join his friends.

The gang spent the whole day exploring, coming across various Pokemons and beautiful sights of nature. Serena made sure to be always around Ash throughout the day hoping that they could share a moment or two together. However nature didn't have the same idea as nothing too eventful or significant occurred to which she could think back to when she was older and tell her grandchildren about her and their 'grandpa'. This thought made Serena go instantly red as she couldn't believe she had once again daydreamed about getting married to Ash and have kids and grandkids. These fantasies have been occurring more regularly lately and it made Serena's head feel so light and her heart warm and comforting.

* * *

It was fast approaching night and Ash declared that he wanted to squeeze in one last training session before dinner and so set off to an area of the field away from their campsite so that nothing got destroyed or damaged during training. Bonnie chose to sit around the fire to brush and play with Serena's and Clemont's Pokemons. Over by the small portable cooker were Clemont and Serena preparing dinner for the group as Clemont got to work on the stew whilst Serena measured out the ingredients for the dessert she was about to make. Seeing as they were alone right now and that Bonnie was not at a distance where she could overhear any conversation, Serena turned to face Clemont who was to her left and said "Clemont, you know what you need to do tonight right?"

Clemont turned to face Serena and said confidently "100%. Don't worry about me, I'll give it my best."

Serena smiled at her friend and replied "That's great to hear. Also don't worry about Bonnie, I'll make sure she goes straight to sleep once we get back into our tents to make sure she doesn't hear any bits of your conversation with my Ashy. Promise." slowly turning red and looking back at her bowl once she said the last bit.

Soon after, Ash returned from training just in time as Clemont and Serena finished making dinner and the gang sat together to enjoy the meal. Conversations around the table were quite minimal seeing as nothing interesting or exciting had occurred. The gang of 4 then decided to spend the last few days doing one last quick tour of the major cities of the region before Ash had to leave. This particular conversation was painful to Serena as it reminded her that her time with Ash was soon up and she had yet to confess but at the same time she was happy to know that there was still some time left due to Ash agreeing to the touring idea. Once dinner was done and all the plates, dishes and utensils were cleaned up and packed away, the gang retreated to the two tents they had set up.

* * *

In the tent shared between Ash and Clemont they both had their backs to one another as they quickly changed into their pyjamas before lying down on their sleeping bags. Clemont was extra nervous tonight as he was shaking a bit and kept fiddling with his fingers. Ash turned to face Clemont and began to say "Goodnig-. What's wrong Clemont, you cold?"

Clemont quickly turned his head to face Ash and in a panicked voice quickly mumbled out "What would make you think that! I'm completely fine."

Ash raised an eyebrow and glared at his friend and pressed "You sure? Anything wrong or anything on your mind?"

Clemont realised this was the best opening he would get and took a deep breath in and said "Well actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you Ash. It's really personal is that OK?"

Ash smiled at Clemont now knowing that there was something wrong and would be willing to do anything to help him and truthfully said "Sure it's OK with me. Better out in the open with a friend that inside you forever."

Clemont's brain was scrambled as it tried to figure out how to begin and after gulping he said "Well you see Ash we have been travelling for a while and have come across lots of people and made many friends right. Well you see -"

Ash was starting to get worried hearing Clemont mumble randomly and looking so worried so he pressed him on and said "Come on Clemont, you can tell me anything."

Clemont turned to face Ash and replied "Right. OK the thing is we have met a lot of girls, and I was wondering if you thought any of them were 'keepers'"

Ash's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit before he said "Well Clemont isn't that something you should be asking Bonnie? In fact I would expect this kind of question from her not you!"

Clemont sweatdropped at this and chuckled nervously before he said "Well. I am being serious Ash. I am starting to think about relationships and thought I could maybe talk to you about it."

Ash was getting nervous, not particularly liking this topic of discussion and scratched the back of his head and admitted "Well, Clemont you know I am not exactly the best person to ask about stuff like this."

Clemont knew Ash would say something like this and so said "Well you don't have to be an expert to know if any of the girls we met are good looking. So what is your opinion on that question?"

Ash went silent at this and pondered for a bit whilst humming and after what felt like hours to Clemont, Ash turned to face him and said "Yeah sure we have met some good looking girls. But none of them are as beautiful as -" Ash quickly covered his mouth with his hands before he could accidentally reveal his biggest secret.

This caused Clemont to raise an eyebrow as he had never seen Ash act like this before and hoping for the best he asked "What was that Ash? Who are they not as beautiful as?"

Ash turned his head away from Clemont out of embarrassment and pretended as if he hadn't heard the question. Clemont knew Ash must be embarrassed but he had to know who he thought was the most beautiful girl they had met since he would have to tell Serena so she can decide if she wants to make her move on him or not. Clemont whispered "Ash, like you said to me, you can tell me anything since it's better out than in. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Ash slowly turned his head back to Clemont and was still thinking to himself about whether to reveal his secret or not. After a few more minutes of thinking Ash decided it would be better to open up and tell him since he knew the girl well and might be able to help him. Ash took a deep breath and said "What I was going to say was we have met many good looking girls on our travels but to me… S...Ser-rena is the m-m-ost beautiful one. OK, there I said it!"

Clemont's eyes widened at this and his mouth wide open as he tried to process what he had just heard - so it seems both of his friends were in love with each other but too afraid or embarrassed to admit it to each other. Clemont sighed in relief as he realised that this revelation would make his job much more easier, and this news would also make Serena very happy. Clemont then turned his attention to Ash and said "Well, that's nothing to me embarrassed about, but how comes you haven't told her yet?"

Ash looked at Clemont and said "Why would I do that! There is no way a girl like her would like someone like me. Also if I had confessed and she didn't feel the same then it would have made travelling awkward."

Clemont had a massive sweat drop on his head and could have sworn that if he had not been sitting on his sleeping bag, he would have fallen over anime style after hearing what Ash had just said. Clemont was about to say how she felt the same way as him and that it was obvious but remembered how Serena wanted to confess herself and by him revealing it could make things weird. Instead Clemont wanted to change the topic so that Ash wouldn't feel so uncomfortable and plus he still had a task from Serena to complete. Clemont cleared his throat and said "Well, let's see. Aside from Serena are there any other girls we have met so far that you found good looking?"

Ash began to think back on their Kalos journey and all the girls they had met. Sure some of them were good looking but were any of them truly beautiful when his mind was preoccupied with thinking of gyms, Pokemon and Serena? Ash soon began to think back on Aria, Korrina and Alexa - they all were good looking and had nice bodies which Ash couldn't ignore. If it were not for the fact that he was in love with Serena, he would have tried to pull one of them by now. Ash then looked at Clemont and said "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't find Aria, Korrina and Alexa attractive. What about you?"

Clemont turned red at the fact that Ash was now speaking so openly about other girls they had met and said "Yeah all three have nice bodies. But I prefer Lilia over all the girls you just mentioned." as he suddenly started to daydream of the girl.

Ash chuckled and said "Yeah I remember her. She was all over you man, it was clear she wanted you alone. In a bed probably."

Clemont turned red as a tomato as he tried to imagine having sex with Lilia, when he suddenly realised that this was the perfect chance to bring up sex and the tradition itself. Clemont gulped and started to fiddle with his fingers as he slowly opened his mouth and asked "Speaking about that, Ash do you know anything about sex?"

Ash immediately stopped chuckling as he looked at Clemont with a surprised look on his face before immediately regretting for even bringing up sex in their conversation. Ash however knew he had nothing to hide from his friend, and after spilling his feeling for Serena to him, Ash thought there was no harm in talking about sex with him. He turned to Clemont and said "I know I am quite dense about romance and all that stuff, but as a guy I do know about sex. Was there something you wanted to ask me about sex?"

Clemont faced Ash and said "Not really. I mean what do you know about sex. I know quite a bit but not too much."

Ash scratched his left cheek and said "Well to be honest, I didn't know anything about sex until one of my oldest friends Brock told me about it during my first journey in Kanto. He told me everything I needed to know and stuff I probably didn't want to hear about it too."

Clemont processed the information he just heard and nervously asked "So you know everything about sex, but have you had any actual experience?" hoping he had not stepped over too many boundaries.

Ash wasn't sure how to answer that but figured since he had already spoken so much, it wouldn't do any more harm. He then whispered "Well I haven't had actual sex yet but I did get some sexual experiences. I remember once Brock told me about sex, I would wait until he and Misty, a girl I used to travel with, were asleep before I went a bit away from our camp to masturbate. Then one night Misty must have seen me leave and followed and I heard her just as I was about to cum. She came out of her hiding spot and with no words spoken by either one of us, she offered to suck my cock and of course I didn't stop her. Since then she has sucked me off nearly every night we travelled in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto."

Clemont couldn't believe what he was hearing and asked "Was it just Misty?"

Ash shook his head and said "No. I have been doing sexual stuff with every girl I travelled with until I came to Kalos. Well not in Unova because Iris was so annoying and kept calling me a kid. I have also had Korrina give me a blowjob while we stayed at her gym and Alexa said she would let me eat her out if I agreed to an interview. When I was in Hoenn, I had a friend called May and she would suck me off too and let me eat her pussy or finger her. Then in Sinnoh, Dawn and me would wait until Brock was asleep before we slept together naked but we never had actual sex. I kept my virginity because I wasn't old enough in any of those regions since both of us would have to be at least 15 ( _ **AN: age in Pokemon is messed up, applies to this as well**_ )."

Clemont almost had a nosebleed after hearing all of the encounters Ash has had so far. Clemont knew this meant both he and Serena were totally wrong about Ash and his knowledge of sex and that his task would be a lot easier now. Clemont then said "Wow, I never expected to hear all of that. I mean here in Kalos we are taught about sex and love at a young age. Also here in Kalos laws about sex are quite relaxed and once you are a Pokemon trainer, you are allowed to have sex with others which is why you have to be at least 14 before you can start your journey. All of this is because of the region's history. In fact there is an ancient Kalosian tradition about sex, do you know about it?"

Ash shook his head and said "Never, I didn't really know much about the region before I came."

Clemont then decided it was time and said "Well Kalos is known as the region of love because even in older times people in Kalos were full of love for other people, nature and Pokemons. This ancient tradition is very sacred and has to be followed by everyone who has been living or travelling in Kalos for over 6 months. This tradition was created in tribute to two trainers who travelled Kalos in ancient times and saved the region from horror by giving birth to a child who was able to calm Yveltal and Xerneas and prevent the region from destruction. However the two trainers weren't married and in those days sex before marriage was frowned upon. However since their son saved the region, people no longer cared if they were married or not when they had sex and that a bond between the two people was more important than marriage when it came to sex. The tradition is in place to honor the trainers and that their intimate bond helped save the region. Nowadays, of course you don't have to have a baby with the person but sex is still expected. Basically Ash, if anyone travels around Kalos with someone who is not related to them or the same gender, for more than 6 months, then it is expected that they have sex before they separate to create an intimate bond, similar to the two trainers when they gave birth to their child."

Ash who was drinking some water as he listened, was now choking on the water and spat it which unfortunately hit the sleeping Pikachu who was less than happy about this and glared at Ash, threatening to shock him if he did this again. Ash simply sweatdropped and raised his hands in apology before he turned to Clemont and asked "Wait, what you are trying to say is Serena and I will need to have sex at some point?!"

Clemont nodded his head and said "Yes, according to the tradition. Also I must tell you that if you don't, and break this sacred Kalosian tradition it would have terrible consequences for you both. For one if anyone found out that you didn't follow the tradition, then your league achievement will be removed and your trainer licence can be suspended. I mean as a trainer you are expected to follow the customs of the region you are travelling in so by not fulfilling the tradition you would break one of the most important rules of being a trainer."

Ash took in what Clemont said and nodded saying "I understand what you are saying. I mean I love Serena but I guess now I would need to confess to her quicker than I wanted to." before he ran his fingers through his hair.

Clemont didn't want to make things worse for Ash but he figured he better tell him now than later, and said "Well there is another thing. You see Ash, since me and Serena aren't related and we all have been travelling together for more than 6 months, it will mean I would also have sex with her. I know that's not something you want to hear but as a gym leader by not following through with the tradition, I risk losing the gym. I hope you understand."

Ash's head snapped around hearing this and glared with menace at Clemont but as almost as instantly he became so angry, he calmed down and sighed "Well, you are right. That's not something I want to hear one bit but if that's tradition of this region, then I guess we can't do anything about it."

Clemont reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "If it makes it any better, I don't have any feelings for Serena. I see her only as a good friend. In fact, you both are my best friends. I do have feelings for a girl, but that is Lilia, not Serena. I swear."

Ash smiled at Clemont, and said "Thanks. I appreciate your words. I know you like Lilia and not Serena. You are also one of my best friends."

Ash decided to go to sleep to process everything he heard today but before he drifted off, turned to where Clemont lay in his sleeping bag and asked "Hey Clemont, does Serena know about this?"

Ash waited for a few seconds but after not hearing anything, assumed Clemont was already fast asleep which he was.

* * *

It was the following morning, and the day began as normal as usual with each member of the gang getting dressed and freshening themselves up in preparation for the day. However, Ash was not being his usual self, he was quite nervous ever since he found out from Clemont about the tradition and what it meant. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena and the possibility of having sex with her. How was he going to approach her? Should he confess before they do it? But what if she didn't like him back, wouldn't that make the sex awkward? All these questions were filling his mind as he soon became distracted from brushing his teeth.

"Hey, you coming for breakfast?", Ash spun his head around to see a beautiful honey blonde girl who looked at him with a divine smile and her hands behind her back as she waited for an answer. She looked so beautiful and cute in his eyes and his toothbrush soon fell out, landing in the grass. Serena giggled seeing him like that and she walked up to him and picked up his toothbrush before holding it up for him to take. Ash blinked his eyes and took the brush back and offered a smile and asked "What did you ask me?"

Serena smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as the boy she loved so dearly was acting silly, but in a very cute way and said "I asked if you are coming to join us for breakfast Ash."

Ash's eyes soon glittered with stars at the idea of breakfast and dashed back into the tent to get completely dressed. Serena watched him run and smiled and quietly whispered "I love you so much Ash. I wish we could be a couple forever." With that she walked back up to Clemont and Bonnie and sat down waiting for Ash to join them.

Ash came out from the tent he shared with Clemont and took his seat next to Serena and was about to tuck into his food when he realised he was sitting next her. Before today he always felt happy to sit next to her as he really loved her but since the talk with Clemont he felt much more nervous around her, knowing what they would have to do at one point soon.

The rest of the day passed as usual with the gang making progress on their tour with Serena's tablet suggesting they would arrive in Anistar city by tomorrow. It was soon night time as they set up camp and as usual Ash set off to squeeze a bit more training in as he worked on his goal to be a Pokemon master. Bonnie was again playing with all the Pokemon including some of Ash's who had trained earlier and were now resting. Clemont was preparing the spaghetti for dinner when Serena leaned over and whispered "Well Clemont how did it go last night?"

Clemont turned to see Serena looking at him with a worried look, to which he smiled and said "Good news Serena! I spoke to Ash last night and he does know about sex and now the tradition."

Serena had a massive smile on her face as she gleefully said "Really! Oh my gosh, then this makes my work a lot easier now. But wait if he knew about sex and things, why didn't he notice my clues? I guess I was right, he doesn't like me after all."

Clemont wasn't sure what to do, he promised Ash that he won't tell anyone about his feelings but at the same time it was clear that they both liked each other but were too afraid to admit it. It hurt Clemont to see his two best friends like this so decided to tell Serena, knowing in the end it will do them both a lot more good than harm. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Actually, I shouldn't tell you this but seeing you like this means I can't keep it from you. You see the truth is Ash DOES LIKE you - he even confessed to me that he LOVES you. He thinks you don't like him the same way he likes you which is why he hasn't confessed."

Serena dropped her spoon and stared at Clemont with a stunned face and said "Really? He told you that HE LIKED ME? But I have been giving him so many hints throughout the whole journey about my feelings, he must have noticed them and realised by now how I felt about him."

Clemont thought about it and said "Well he might know about sex and his own feelings for you, but I guess he is still the dense guy we all thought he was from the beginning. He might have seen your hints as you just being extra friendly. I think it is best for you both if you talk about your feelings sooner than later. Especially with Ash leaving soon."

Serena was blushing now but had a determined look at the same time and said "You are right, I need to make my move soon. Thank you so much Clemont. You don't know how happy you made me by telling me about how Ash really feels about me. Now I can stop worrying about that, and focus on confessing."

Clemont smiled back and said "Don't mention it, I'm always glad to help my friends." and with that he turned back to focus on the meal when Serena suddenly spoke up "Hey, I haven't forgotten about our deal. You wanted to find out more about me right? Well once Ash and Bonnie are asleep, meet me by the stream there."

Clemont simply nodded his head and said "OK." and got back to work.

* * *

It was about 11 at night, when he was sure that Ash was asleep as he made his way over to the stream quietly as so not to wake up Ash or Bonnie. Once he arrived at the destination, he was met by the sight of Serena in her usual sleeping clothes, including the bow on her head. But what surprised him the most was she had the ribbon Ash gave her, her most prized possession, tied around her left wrist. She soon spotted Clemont and waved to him to come over and sit beside her. Clemont walked over and sat down besides her and asked about the ribbon to which she said "Now that I know Ash loves me back, I want to wear this ribbon all the time, even when I go to sleep."

After that they sat in silence which was making Clemont quite nervous but soon Serena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before she looked at Clemont said "OK, you wanted to know about how I know about sex and all those stuff. Well to begin with it was about 3 years ago when I was 14. The house directly next to mine used to belong to a family who had a son called Calem who was 2 years older than me. We used to play together all the time when we were little kids and I guess over the years he developed a crush on me. He would flirt with me when we became teens but I constantly ignored his advances since I was in love with Ash. But when I was 14 and he was 16, he started getting more bolder and would even sometimes talk dirty to me. I was innocent back then and didn't know half the things he kept saying like blowjobs, anal and things. He promised to teach me it all when I was 15 but he moved a few weeks after he made that 'promise' and I haven't seen or heard from him since. When I was 16 I guess my hormones kicked in and I remembered all the things he used to say. So since he was no longer around, I asked some of the other boys around Vaniville and over time some showed me their cocks and taught me about handjobs, blowjobs and things. Some wanted to have sex with me but even though I enjoyed giving blowjobs and handjobs, I knew about sex and how precious it is, which is why I swore to save my virginity for Ash."

Clemont blew steam out of his ears after hearing that and thought he would faint any minute now. But he composed himself and said "Wow, I would have never imagined that. When was the last time you gave someone a blowjob, aside from me if I can ask?"

Serena thought about it for a while and remembered "It was about 3 months now, when Ash first lost to Wulfric. I asked Wulfric if Ash could have another chance to battle but he said no, so I knew I had to persuade him another way and let's just say that was one massive facial he gave me."

Clemont was getting hard hearing this but didn't want to make Serena uncomfortable with his erection being on show. Instead he thanked her and went back to sleep, as he turned he asked if she was coming as well to which she smiled and said in a few minutes as she had something to take care of and with that she slipped her right hand into her shorts.

Clemont returned to the campsite but instead of going into the tent, he hid near a tree and listened to Serena moan from pleasuring herself. It was getting too much for him as he pulled his pants down and began to stroke his cock and kept listening to her moan and call out to Ash as he wanted to climax at the same time as her, which they did after about 10 minutes. Clemont then returned to the tent and as Serena walked back she spotted a small puddle of cum and knowing who it was, giggled before she retreated to her tent for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

 **I have had quite a few questions/suggestions about the sequel for this story, and should you want to suggest something or ask then just PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can. I am thinking of accepting an OC for the sequel who will be one of Serena's regular sex partner aside from the other two I have decided on, so if you want to submit the third person she regularly sleeps with then PM that as well with a description of the OC and any important facts or kinks about him. I will reveal who the winner is when I start the sequel.**


	6. Serena's Move, Amour and the Plan

**OK here is the next chapter of Kalos Sexual Tradition. Before you guys begin to read the chapter I have planned out the rest of this fic and have made some plans for its sequel. This story will have 10 chapter so we are already halfway there and OC submissions for Serena's third partner is still open so send them in if you have any.**

 **Also this chapter has no lemons in it but don't worry the next two will definitely have lemons so please be patient with me. Thanks**

 **NOTE: I don't own Pokemon or any other characters featured in this chapter, otherwise Ash and Serena would have been already a couple and the whole Kalos gang would have gone to Alola...**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Serena makes her Move, Amourshipping and the Plan

It was the early morning when Serena woke up and stretched. She looked over to her side to see Bonnie still fast asleep hugging her Dedenne which caused Serena to smile as she found the sight to be adorable. Serena then unzipped the tent and looked out and take a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Serena was in a very happy mood every since Clemont told her last night that Ash felt the same way about her as she feels for him. Serena couldn't believe how cheerful and full of energy she felt at the moment even though it was still early in the morning. She had to find a way to use all this energy and so decided she would make breakfast for everyone. She then retreated back into the tent and decided to get changed out of her sleeping clothes before making breakfast.

Once completely changed, she opened her bag and managed to find her copy of the key given to her by Clemont. The key is to unlock Clemont's portable all purpose stove and oven which he usually kept against a tree with a lock when they camped out so no one could steal it. Clemont gave them all a copy of the key so that they can unlock and use it if they needed it to without having to wait for him to unlock it. Serena stepped out of the tent and made her way to the tree quietly so that neither Clemont and Ash wouldn't wake up, though she said to herself that she wouldn't mind if Ash woke up and decided to keep her company which caused her to blush. After unlocking and retrieving the stove and oven, she powered it up so that it could get warmed up as she began to prepare the pancake batter. Serena was slightly shaking and repeatedly checking the ingredients and the steps making sure she followed them perfectly. She had no idea why she acting like this as cooking has always been a passion of hers and had never worried about making mistakes before. She asked herself " _What's going on? I have never been this stressed out when cooking, especially when making pancakes. What's happening?"_ She kept thinking about what could be the reason for this and without even a thought poured some of the batter into the griddle and then made it into a heart shaped pancake while she thought of Ash. It was at this moment she gasped as she realised why she was acting so nervous - she was worried that Ash might not like her pancakes which is why she was constantly checking everything to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Every since she found out that Ash liked her back, she wanted to act and be seen perfect around Ash and since he loved food so much she HAD to make sure breakfast or whatever she made for him was perfect. Serena sighed having finally found out the reason for why she was acting so worried but then glanced down at the pancake and got embarrassed and began to blush from head to toe saying to herself " _I can't possibly give this to Ash. It would be too obvious and would make things awkward especially with Clemont and Bonnie around. Better keep that one for myself and make him a different one."_

So instead Serena kept the heart shaped pancakes for herself and decided she would make some Pikachu and Pokeball shaped ones for Ash. As she was making his batch of pancakes, she felt someone's breath against her arm and jumped back in fright before turning around to see a sleepy looking Bonnie rubbing her eyes as she quietly asked "That smells so nice Serena. Can I have some too?"

Serena regained her breath and wanted to scold the girl for scaring her like that but decided against doing so and said "Sure I will make you some in the shape of cute Pokemon's like Dedenne and Flabebe, OK?"

Bonnie's eyes sparkled and said in a happy tone "Yey. That sounds yummy. I can't wait until I get to eat them."

Serena giggled at the young girl and said in a motherly tone "Only after you wash up and brush your teeth young lady."

Bonnie didn't want to waste any time and nodded her head and dashed back into the tent to get ready so that she can eat the pancakes. Not soon after, she heard the boy's tent unzip with Clemont poking his head out as he rubbed one of his eyes and spotted Serena. He then said "Morning. I thought I just heard Bonnie. Is everything alright?"

Serena turned around and smiled at him and said "Yeah she just woke up and is getting ready for the day. I'm making all of us pancakes so it would be good if you could get ready yourself. Oh and also could you wake up Ash-y... I mean Ash for me too?" She couldn't believe she once again called Ash Ashy in front of someone and was getting all flustered. Clemont didn't seem to have heard it as he nodded his head and returned to the his tent he shared with Ash to get ready.

Serena then returned her attention to the pancakes and made sure to make enough for everyone. Soon after Bonnie returned and stood next to Serena to watch her make breakfast and realised that Ash's pancakes were already done even though he was always the last one to wake up. This caused Bonnie to smirk and glance at Serena playfully and asked "Serena why are Ash's pancakes ready especially since he is still asleep? Were you thinking about him even this early in the day?"

Serena almost dropped her utensils and stiffened whilst blushing after hearing what Bonnie had said. She immediately whipped her head in the direction of Ash and Clemont's tent sighing in relief when she saw that no one had left the tent so there was no way Ash could have overheard them. Serena then turned to face Bonnie and whispered "Bonnie! What are you saying. I wasn't thinking of Ash, that's nonsense. He's just a good friend of mine nothing more."

Bonnie could tell Serena was lying, she had known of the honey blonde girls' feelings for Ash for too long and saw all the hints she threw at him throughout their journey. Bonnie didn't want to upset her friend though but she was having too much fun and pointed out "Then whose pancakes are those? I mean if those are yours then the heart shaped ones must be for Ash right? Are you finally confessing!"

Serena was screaming inside, getting worried and embarrassed by Bonnie's teasing and said "N-n-ot at all. Those are for Ash but NOT because I was thinking of HIM. I was thinking of … erm…oh ok, I was thinking of Pikachu. Yeah that's it. I was thinking of Pikachu and made those. OK."

Bonnie was ready to burst out laughing but tried her best not to so she shrugged her shoulders and said "Whatever you say Mrs Ketchum." before making her way to the table to sit and wait for breakfast. Serena just ignored the comment and returned to making pancakes hoping the buys would soon join them and that it would stop Bonnie from teasing her. Soon after the guys did join her and Bonnie and they all sat down and thanked Serena for these special pancakes. She made the Pikachu and Pokeball designed ones for Ash which earned her cuddle from Pikachu who decided to rest on her lap and when Ash complimented her, she felt so light and ready to faint but managed to stop herself from doing so. Bonnie spent an awful long time just looking at her pancakes as she found them too cute to eat but Clemont forced her to eat them after he ate the bolts and tool designed ones Serena made for him. Seeing as her friends were enjoying the pancakes, she began to eat her heart shaped ones smiling at the fact that she almost gave them to Ash.

* * *

After breakfast was eaten, the gang packed up their belongings and made their way to Anistar Town on their quick tour of the region again before Ash would leave Kalos. The journey took roughly around 3 hours but the gang were glad to finally make it into the town once again. Since they were tired from the walking and with afternoon fast approaching they wanted to book a room at the Pokemon centre and get some lunch. They arrive at the Pokemon centre and approach Nurse Joy and manage to book a room for 4 people and after getting the keys to the room, they go and drop their things off. Bonnie was lying on her bed as Dedenne kept running over her body causing the girl to giggle from the tickling sensation while Clemont was tinkering on a small machine he had. Serena was sitting on her bed with her head against the headboard reading a fashion magazine paying particular attention to the wedding dress section, while also stealing glances at Ash who was looking out the window. Ash kept staring out but then abruptly stood up and said "OK guys, I can't just sit around here without having anything to do. How about we explore more of this town since we didn't get to do that completely the first time round?"

The gang agreed and so they decided to go ahead and explore the town in full. Ash as always led the gang with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Serena was following close behind trying to stay as close to Ash as possible. Bonnie would walk alongside Serena but if she saw a pretty girl she would often run up to her to ask if she would marry her brother to which Clemont would always use his trusty Aipom' hand machine to catch his sister. Pikachu felt sorry for Clemont and decided to hop onto Bonnie's shoulder so that he and Dedenne could warn Clemont when Bonnie would be up to her usual tricks. The gang were not speaking much as they took in the sight of this town and what it had to offer them. However, after a few minutes of walking, they came across a few rather rare and cute Pokemon and both Ash and Serena noted that Bonnie made no sound whatsoever so they both turned around to see that no one else was there! Both Clemont and Bonnie were nowhere insight. Ash and Serena then turned to face each other but soon blushed and looked away seeing as they were now alone. Ash then spoke up and said "That's weird isn't it Serena, how could we have possibly lost Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie like this and not even realise."

Serena was too shy to say anything and so nodded her head while looking at the stone pavement. She imagined that most of the people who walked past them would have assumed she and Ash were a couple on a date or something! Both were quite nervous on what to do next leading to an awkward silence between the two teens, which Serena didn't like. She knew they both liked each other but they were both so scared and nervous even though this was the best opportunity they would have to be alone to confess. She took a deep breath and looked Ash in the eyes and and was about to confess, but the minute she looked into his eyes, she was lost within them and swore she would turn into a puddle of jelly any minute soon as she lost her confidence and became nervous once again. Instead of confessing she said "Should we keep walking? I mean we might stubble on them if we keep walking since they might be looking for us?"

Ash thought about it and agreed with her and soon the pair continued walking next to each other but now with a more comfortable silence between them. They were both silent because they were looking around and also they were both thinking of how to confess and what to say exactly with both going over their confession seeing as how perfect the moment presented to them was. They kept walking until Serena suddenly came into a halt and stared at the beautiful Sundial and decided to walk over to it, while turning around to smile at Ash waving to him to follow her. Ash blushes and walks towards her and the sundial as Serena admires its beauty and the shine it was giving off. She whispered "It's so beautiful, right Ash?"

Ash was looking at Serena and absent mindedly said "Compared to you, it's not that beautiful to me."

This caused Serena's eyes to widen as she gasped as well and looked towards the ground resulting in an awkward silence between the pair. Ash was now sweating and freaking out for how easily he said something like that and how it could have possibly ruined his friendship with the honey blonde teen. Serena on the other hand, was blushing and daydreaming about them confessing, kissing with Ash asking her to marry him right now. But she knew all those would remain a fantasy unless she acted now and so mustered all her courage and faced Ash and asked "Did you really mean that Ash?"

Ash was struggling to speak and began to stutter not knowing what to say since he couldn't work out how exactly Serena felt at this moment - was she weired out, did she like it when he said it? There too many questions following in his head and was ready to run back to the Pokemon centre and pretend this never happened. NO! He couldn't, this was the best chance he would ever get to confess to her and he was not going to back down now. He looked at Serena again who was looking into his eyes and said "Yes. I really do mean it. Serena listen, I am not good at these sort of things because I have never done anything like this before and well I don't exactly know what to say to explain it to you and well-" he was then cut off with Serena placing her finger on his lips. He looked back down at her and saw her with tears in her eyes and he immediately regretted talking, but wait was she smiling? Was smiling even though there were tears coming out of her eyes? What's going on?

Serena then spoke up and said "Oh Ash, do you know how long I have waited for this chance? How many years while we were apart and the last year on our journey? I know what you feel and I wanted to say I too don't know how to explain them because I have never felt like this about anyone else. But what I do know is, Ash I love you. I really do and I don't mean that as a friend. No I love you like no one else and want to be with you. Is that how you feel too Ash?"

Ash's eyes widened at this revelation was it true? Could Serena possibly be in love with him like he was in love with her? If so was what he felt exactly what Serena said to him. He thought about it for less than 5 seconds and realised she was right. He did love her like no one else, not like his Pokemon or his mom or his friends. Serena meant more to him than a friend and wanted to spend every living moment with her from now on. He then gently grabbed her hand and moved her finger from his mouth and said "Serena I really do love you and yes I mean it more than a friend. You are so special to me and I want to be with you forever, well only if you want me to that is so what do you say?"

Serena's eyes were now pouring with tears as her biggest dream had finally come true and so she flung herself into him and hugged him, hoping that would answer his question. Ash understand what the hug meant and so closed his eyes and with a smile returned the embrace nestling his head into her hair inhaling her alluring scent. The pair stay like this for a few minutes after which Serena reluctantly pulls away and looks back into his eyes and asks "Does this mean we are together now as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ash smiled and pulled her into another hug and nodded his head causing Serena to smile and snuggle up against his neck. Before she immediately pulled away again which caused Ash to get quite worried wondering if he did something wrong already. Serena saw his expression and smiled at him sweetly before smirking and placed her hands on her hips and in a mock anger said "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this? I think I deserve a reward right now?"

Ash was rubbing the back of his head having no clue on what to do to make it up to her and so kept looking around him to see if there was a shop nearby. Serena giggled at the sight and placed her hands on his cheeks and directed his face towards hers before she slowly leaned into him and said "I think my first ever kiss with a boy like you is a good enough reward." and with that she made contact with the pair of lips she had craved for so long. It was exactly as the magazines said, she felt an electric shock circulate throughout her body and felt herself burning up at the sensation of having Ash press his lips against hers. Serena then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while his snaked around her waist as the pair kept kissing, not wanting this to end. But soon the lack of air meant they had to pull apart with both looking at the floor with Ash whispering "That was my first ever kiss, thanks for letting me have it with you Serena."

Serena smiled and said "That was my first kiss too and thank you as well for letting me have it with you Ashy." Soon the pair looked back up at one another and embraced each other with Ash playfully whispering into her ear "Ashy?"

Serena giggled and kissed his cheek and said "Yes that's my nickname for you now. Hope you like it because I won't stop calling you that my Ashy."

Both kept hugging each other and sighed in happiness but Ash knew had another thing he needed to talk to her about and thought again since they were alone it would be best to do so now. He pulled back slightly which earned him a pout from Serena and nervously said "Listen Serena. I spoke with Clemont the other day and he told me about an ancient Kalos tradition. Do you anything about it?"

Serena nodded her head and said "Yes I do and I asked Clemont to speak to you about it because I was just too embarrassed to talk to you about it face to face. Hope you don't mind that I asked Clemont to talk to you about it."

Ash shook his head and said "Not at all. I mean if it wasn't for Clemont talking to me I might not have been able to confess to you right now. So you know what we have to do at some point then right?"

Serena blushed and bit her lips and nodded before saying "I do but right now I just want to spend time with you. We can do it once we get to Laverre since we are leaving tomorrow so we won't get time for it now."

Ash nodded and said "Sure let's go at your pace. Plus it will give me time to prepare and buy condoms and things."

Serena cut him off and said "You don't have to worry about that. I already bought some because I knew you didn't know about the tradition and since Clemont would be too nervous to buy some himself I bought them for us."

* * *

Having discussed some more details and revealing their sexual past so that they hid nothing from each other. Serena did get a bit jealous when she heard how some other girls Ash had travelled with did some sexual things with him but after revealing her history including how she got Clemont to help her, they no longer cared because now they were together and would be so forever so all that was in the past and nothing to think or worry about. The couple then shared another quick kiss before realising how late it was and decided to head back to the Pokemon centre hoping the others were waiting for them there.

The couple walked back hand in hand and as soon as they walked through the entrance of the Pokemon centre they spotted Clemont and Bonnie waiting for them in the lobby. Seeing that Ash and Serena were holding hands, the siblings realised that they had finally confessed and their plan to leave the two alone worked since it gave them the chance to confess to one another. Bonnie quickly high fived Clemont and immediately ran up to Ash and gave him a hug after which she grabbed both of Serena's hands and began to dance with her out of joy for her 'sister' with Serena laughing at the little girl's antics. Clemont walked up to them and shared a hug with Ash and then with Serena to congratulate the new couple. The gang them decided it was time to go to sleep with Ash quickly whispering to Clemont to not to sleep and to meet him and Serena in the lobby later once Bonnie was asleep. Clemont nodded and the group went into their room and went to 'sleep'.

Once they were sure that Bonnie was fast asleep, the trio quietly sneaked out and made it into the now empty lobby and sat down with Ash and Serena sitting extremely close to another with their hands holding each other and Serena resting her head against Ash's. Clemont then asks "So guys what are we here for?"

Serena spoke up and said "Well Ash and I were talking earlier and decided we would do you know what once we get to Laverre and wanted to know if that is good for you or if you need more time."

Clemont was blushing seeing as where this conversation was going and said "No. Laverre is fine with me, as long as it is fine with you two seeing as you are a couple now and…"

Ash stopped him and said "It's OK, Clemont I mean if the tradition says so then there is nothing that can be done about it. Also you are right me and Serena are a couple now and love each other too much to lose one another so the fact that you have to do it as well doesn't bother us or make us angry at you", earning Ash a kiss from Serena.

Clemont was touched by the words of his friends because he feared they would hate him for intruding their love life like this. He looked at the couple sat opposite to him and asked "So how do we do this?"

It was Serena's time to speak up as she had made some form a plan for a while now and said "OK, from what I remember normally we can book only one room at a Pokemon centre and we have to book a need to book a 'Tradition room' from Nurse Joy for the tradition. But we would also need to book a room for four as normal to make sure Bonnie doesn't suspect anything which would normally not be possible. If we tell Nurse Joy that since Bonnie is underage she should give us the second room as well or we you guys would have to take it in turn to camp out with Bonnie. Then, the first night it would be me and Ash for obvious reasons and then the following night it would be me and Clemont. How does that sound?"

Both boys agreed with the plan and with that sorted they returned to their room and fell asleep with all three looking forward to the coming days.

* * *

 **Well that's the confession chapter done and like I said the confession was the hardest part so I hope I don't get too many negative reviews about the way the confessed.**

 **But onto more important information, the next chapter will have what you guys have been waiting for. Yes it's time Ash and Serena get right down to the dirty work. Hope you will enjoy it ;) Also like I said OC submissions are still welcome, though I have received some really good contenders.**


	7. Carrying out the Tradition (Part 1)

**So here is the next installment of Kalos Sexual Tradition. We are close to the end of the story and this chapter features how the tradition goes between Ash and Serena. Enjoy.**

 **There are only 3 more chapters left on this story before I begin work on the sequel. So stay tuned to this!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Carrying out the Tradition (Part 1)

The gang are continuing with their travels and are currently walking down a path with Clemont for once leading the way being closely followed by Bonnie and her Dedenne. A short distance behind them were Ash and Serena who were holding hands and just enjoying each other's company with Serena occasionally resting her head on his shoulder with Pikachu hopping back and forth between the two for amusement. The group of four were close to approaching Laverre with Clemont saying they would be arriving in a few minutes which was good news to them all especially Ash and Serena. Soon after they did reach the outskirts of the city and decided to make their way to the Pokemon Centre to get things sorted for the special events.

Arriving at the Pokemon Centre Ash, Serena and Clemont were glad that the place was not busy which meant they could easily book two rooms. Ash and Serena sneaked peeks at each other and blushed knowing how close they were to finally doing it with each other which caused Serena to tighten her grip on his hand to which he smiled back. An excited Bonnie rushed to the counter shouting back at her friends "Hurry up guys, let's book our room so that I can go and look for a wife for my brother in the city."

This caused Clemont to groan while Ash and Serena giggled quietly in the background as the trio joined their little friend by Nurse Joy's desk. Nurse Joy noticing the group approaching her, offered them a sincere and welcoming smile and asked "How may I help you today?"

Ash, Serena and Clemont reminded themselves of the plan they made and so Clemont spoke up and said "Hello Nurse Joy we were wondering if it would be possible to book a room for four people for a couple of nights?"

Nurse Joy typed into her computer and then replied "Certainly. We have a lot of vacant rooms. Let me just enter this into the system and I will give you the keys in one moment." and with that she entered their names into the system and stood up to get the four copies of the keys so each one of them can have their own one.

The group thanked the nurse and then Clemont turned his attention to Bonnie and said "Ok Bonnie, let's go and drop our bags in our room now."

Bonnie was confused by this and turned to Ash and Serena asking "What about you guys? Are you not coming now?"

Serena approached the girl and kneeled down to talk to Bonnie and said "I will in a minute. I just need to ask Nurse Joy were erm… all the good shops are. I won't be too long. Promise."

Accepting her answer, Bonnie looked up at Ash who was scratching the back of his head and said "I erm… need, need the toilet. Yeah that's right, I need the toilet that's all."

Clemont wanting to save the two quickly spun Bonnie around and led her down the hallway towards their room with Pikachu following them and as they were walking Bonnie asking "But Clemont there is a toilet in our room so doesn't Ash use that one?"

Clemont cursed her intelligence and said "Well Ash is Ash he knows what he is doing. Let's not worry about that and instead let's drop our stuff off we can explore the city more."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and reached up to hold her brother's hand with one hand and the other around Pikachu as Bonnie wanted to carry her friend. As they continued walking Bonnie said "If you say so big brother."

Serena and Ash watched as they saw the siblings walk away and once they were out of sight, Serena turned around and looked at Ash and said "OK, now we just need to book the second room. Come on Ashy."

Ash's face turned red as he stuttered out "Ashy? I… I still need to get used to that nickname."

Serena placed her hands behind her back and with a teasing smile said "If you don't like that one I got more like honey and my personal favorite which is Ashley."

Ash was going completely red from head to toe huffed in annoyance before teasing back "Two can play that game straw hat girl. Let's just go and book that room."

Both just looked at each other and laughed before wrapping an arm around each other and approaching Nurse Joy once again. Nurse Joy looked up from the computer screen and asked "Is something not right with the room?"

Serena was nervous but took a deep breath and spoke up with a slight blush "No Nurse Joy. The thing is our group is close to ending our journey and erm, we need… well how do I say this. You know -"

Nurse Joy saw how shy and embarrassed she was to discuss this and by looking at how close the two teen were to each other she realised what they wanted and so quietly asked "Do you guys need another room for the tradition, am I right?"

Serena twirled her hair with right index finger and looked away before nodding her head making Nurse Joy smile at how nervous she was. The nurse then typed away on her computer and asked for their trainer card number so that she could check their ages to make sure they were at least over 14. Once that was done, she looked at the couple and said "I can book you in now if you want. All Pokemon centres offer special rooms for the tradition because they are in the opposite corridor where you have to walk around in a specific way because we don't want kids finding it and hearing what some people do. All the rooms are soundproof but we always get some that are a bit louder than normal. Also they are in a special corridor because we didn't want those rooms mixed with rooms were young underage trainers sleep. Anyway now that is out of the way how many nights do you need it for? There is no rush especially as the centre has been quiet for the last few weeks."

Serena having understood everything said "Well I need it for two nights because I have two travel companions - my boyfriend Ash here and my friend Clemont."

Nurse Joy started typing and said "Sure thing, I have just booked a room for two wonderful nights. Have fun." while also offering a wink.

Ash and Serena were surprised by how playful and teasing Nurse Joy was acting now to which Nurse Joy said "What I can tease you guys too. I do it to all the trainers who need to book a room for the tradition just to make it more fun."

The couple then collected the keys for the tradition room and Nurse Joy handed them a small note with the directions they need to take to find their room. They then thanked the nurse and made their way back to their regular room where Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu were waiting for them.

Once they entered the room they found Bonnie playing with Dedenne and Pikachu on her bed while Clemont seemed to be reading some sort of engineering magazine on the chair next to his bed. The couple took off their bags and placed them next each of their beds and turned to their travelling companions with Ash asking "So guys what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

The four looked at each other and after a few minutes of discussions they agreed to tour the city and decide what to do depending on what's on offer. Once this was decided they set off and left the centre with Nurse Joy smiling at teasingly which only Serena saw causing her to blush while Joy giggled and turned her attention back to the computer and her work. Ash and Serena were once again holding hands but as they walked and time passed, both could feel the other slightly shaking and getting more nervous as their time approached with both squeezing each other's hand regularly. Neither could take it anymore and so let go of each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes before smiling and nodding as Serena turned to Bonnie and asked "Hey Bonnie how about we spend some girl time together and go shopping, I saw some cute boutiques down that road earlier?"

Bonnie nodded her head and without another sound grabbed Serena's hand and the pair walked down the path. Ash watched them go and smiled before sighing in relief as he turned to Clemont and said "OK that's that sorted."

Clemont spoke up and asked "What is sorted Ash?"

Ash faced his friend and said "Well last night Serena and me agreed that we would naturally be very nervous and excited today but if we got too nervous it would be good to spend some time apart and do things we like individually so we could relax before you now."

Clemont understand the logic of their decision and spoke up confidently "Well let's go too."

Now it was Ash's turn to be confused "Go where."

Clemont adjusted his glasses causing light to be reflected from them so his eyes couldn't be seen and said "Well if you agreed on that and Serena went shopping to relax then we need to do what helps you relax Ash. What I mean is there is a big open space near here and so I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash grinned at this and clenched his right hand pumping it up in the air before saying "You are on."

* * *

It was evening as Ash and Clemont approached the Pokemon Centre and saw Serena and Bonnie sitting on the sofas in the lobby waiting for the two boys. Bonnie saw them and asked "What took you guys so long. You better not have gone and found cute Pokemons without me!"

Clemont laughed and said "We had a battle and got carried away I guess".

Ash turned to Serena and offered a sheepish smile saying "Yeah we got carried away and ended up battling for quite a while. Sorry".

Serena smiled and approached him before hugging him and said "No need to apologise I knew this would happen I mean you are my Pokemon master in training."

The group decided to go to the canteen to have dinner where they ordered their food with Ash as usual ordering more than the the remaining trio put together. Ash and Clemont were sitting on one side with Bonnie opposite Clemont and Serena opposite Ash with the couple occasionally exchanging glances and blushing knowing their time was approaching. Once dinner was over they all retreated back to their room and chatted away for a few hours before Bonnie began to yawn and slowly fall asleep. Serena got up and said she was taking a shower and now that it was only her, Ash and Clemont awake they all knew why and the boys continued to talk between themselves.

Half an hour later, Serena came out of the bathroom dressed in her what looked like her usual pajamas but a closer look revealed this to be similar to her usual one but a smaller size so everything was tight and clinging to her body showing off her body and a lot of her legs. Both boys gulped and Ash quickly rushed into the shower to get himself ready. Serena grinned at their reaction and climbed onto her bed waiting for Ash by chatting to Clemont who had a hard time keeping his eyes from looking below her face as they talked. Serena could see the struggle he was facing and said "You know Clemont you can look at my body if you want. I mean we are going to have sex tomorrow so I really don't mind."

Clemont blushed and just nodded his head with no sound escaping his mouth. They continued to chat until they heard the bathroom door unlock and Ash stepped out in his regular pajamas. He placed his regular clothes in his bag and made sure Pikachu was fast asleep before turning and approaching Serena and offered his hand and asked "Ready to go?"

Serena grabbed his hand and stood up saying "As ready as I ever will be."

The couple turned to Clemont and Serena said "We are leaving now. So see you again in the morning."

Clemont waved them goodbye and after the couple left he locked the door before grabbing his hardened cock as he made a dash to the bathroom to relieve himself from the images of Serena in her skin tight pajamas and imagining about tomorrow night.

* * *

The couple held hands as they looked at the directions again on the piece of paper given to them by Joy and as they walked past her desk she whispered "Have fun" in a teasing manner causing them both to blush and speed up before Nurse Joy could embarrass them any further.

They arrive at their room and Ash nervously unlocks it before stepping to the side to allow Serena to open the door. She does and they enter with Serena switching on the lights and gasping at what she saw. The bed was covered in a pure white silk sheet as were the multiple pillows but what amazed her the most were the rose petals spread all over the bed. Ash placed his left hand on her right shoulder asking "Like what you see?"

Serena had her right hand over her mouth and turned to her right to look at Ash and asked "Did did you do this?"

Ash smiled at her and said "This is the first time we are having sex and you are special to me so I asked Nurse Joy earlier today if she could arrange this. I wanted it to be special for you."

Serena had tears in her eyes and pulled Ash into a hug as she kissed him for a whole minute before pulling back and saying "You are amazing. I knew I made the right decision to wait for you all these years. I am also glad I saved my virginity for you. I knew I just had to."

They continued hugging and soon began to make out with Serena whispering at the end "I have dreamed of this moment for so long and now it is finally happening. I have loved you, never have stopped loving you since you saved me all those years ago at Professor Oak's camp."

Ash runs his hands through her hair before leaning down and whispering into her ear "I love you so much. I know I didn't recognise you immediately but I promise I can't ever forget you know and will always love you because there is no one else for me. You look so beautiful and I never want to leave you."

Serena who had more tears running down her eyes let go off Ash and sat on the edge of the bed patting the spot next to her for him to join her. Once Ash sits down, Serena wraps her arms around his left arm resting her head on his shoulder and asked "Ash I know we just got together but I was wondering have you ever thought about the two of us getting married and having a family of our own?"

Ash was surprised by the question and said "Well honestly this is my first ever relationship so I don't honestly know what to do or expect but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena smiled and said "That's good because this is my first and hopefully only relationship and I don't know what to expect as well but just like you I know I need you with me in my life forever. Promise me we won't break up and we will be together forever."

Ash smiled and grabbed her shoulders and said "I promise." before crashing his lips onto hers as they fell sideways and were now laying on the bed.

They kept kissing and used their hands to explore each other's bodies liking the feeling of being able to touch each other like this. The soft kisses soon turned into hot, fierce passionate lip and tongue battles as they began to roll around the bed to fight for dominance. As they fought with their tongues their hands slowly explored and felt every inch of each other's bodies followed by Serena placing her hands around the edge of his top and slowly rolling it upwards exposing his stomach. Ash was doing the same thing to her as well as he tugged her top upwards seeing her flat stomach and her curves. Seeing this he pulled back from her lips and shifted himself lower down. Serena lifted her head of the bed and had a confused expression which intensified when she saw Ash smiling at her. Then without saying anything he lowered his head and began to kiss her stomach and licking her belly button while tracing her curves and massaging her mini shorts covered hips. Serena began to moan and curled her toes at this whispering "Oh yeah Ash. This is good, I have never had anything like this done to me. Show me you really love me Ash. Oh ." and as she whispered to encourage him on she also pulled more of her top upwards until they were above her bra after which she reached down and ran her hands through his hair.

Ash was enjoying the satisfying sounds escaping his girlfriend's mouth because it showed him how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Ash kept up his worship of her navel region planting many little kisses in the area as Serena moaned and from time to time lifted her stomach of the bed when Ash would suck her stomach. After 10 minutes of this Ash shuffled upwards again and admired her pink floral lace bra before kissing her lips again with Serena wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him there. Ash's hands which were still on her waist slowly snaked them upwards along her body but intentionally and teasingly missed her breasts before cupping her face. Serena pulled back and pouted at him for not giving her breasts any attention to which he smirked and said "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

Serena maintained her pout before saying in a fake annoyed voice "You know what you did. I want you to play with them too."

Ash wanted keep this up so said "What did I do? If you want me to do something you better say it yourself Straw hat girl."

Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling at her teasing boyfriend and so looked deep into his eyes as she raised her body so that it was pressed further into his body and said "Please Ash, play with my breasts. I want you to touch and caress them. I want you to please."

Ash kissed her chin and jaw before saying "Anything for you." and with that his hands made their way to her bra as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently while looking back into Serena's eyes saying "I love your breasts so much Serena. They are the best I have ever seen or felt."

Serena beamed at his praise and felt her panties and shorts becoming slightly wetter as she felt some of her fluids dripping out of her pussy. She couldn't wait any longer and so began to press and gyrate her lower body around his lower body feeling his hard cock within his shorts. As Ash continued playing with her breasts, she reached back and unhooked her bra before completely taking off her top and bra to show her boyfriend her breasts for the first time. The sudden action by Serena caught Ash by surprise as his eyes widened while his cock got harder, poking Serena's thigh. Serena felt his cock on her and lowered her eyes to his shorts.

She looked back at Ash who was still staring at her breasts and said "I will let you do anything with them only if you let me take your shorts off."

Ash was getting over excited and quickly took off his top as well to fully expose his upper body as he repositioned himself above Serena so that she could take his shorts off. Serena with shaking hands placed them on the elastic waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, eager to see her boyfriend's cock for the first time. She gasped when she realised Ash was not wearing any underwear and began to see the outlines of his cock and veins on it. She was pulling his shorts down further and further taking in the size of his 7 inch cock. She had to admit that it was one of the biggest ones she had ever seen which she was more than happy to tell him as she said "Oh Ashy. Your cock is so big, I have seen and played with many before but yours, it's one of the biggest ones I think".

Ash felt his ego go up at this comment and his cock seemed to agree too as it began to pulsate more, brushing past Serena's thighs. Serena refused to take her eyes off his cock, in fact she felt hypnotised by it and moved her right hand towards it before wrapping it around his big, warm cock that was going to fill her with pleasure shortly. Ash groaned when he felt his girlfriend's soft hand wrap around his cock as he continued to squeeze her breasts while kissing her neck. As he continued doing this, Serena turned her head and kissed his ear before saying "Well Ash I hope you like my handjob technique. I have been practicing for you for about a year now." and with that she began to pump her hand along his shaft.

Ash groaned "AHHH Serena you are so good at this. No one has given me such a wonderful handjob before" at the pleasure he was receiving from the most important person of his life and swore he could cum right then but wanted to hold back and save it for her prized region. He tried to take his mind of things by moving his mouth to her left nipple and began to suck on it like a baby suckling for milk.

Serena's eyes widened as she had never felt something like this before - she was used to pleasing guys with her hands and mouth and guys pleasing her pussy with their fingers or mouths but never on another part of her body. She was in such pleasure she was certain she would become addicted sex really soon which she believed wasn't a bad thing. Serena began to pump harder and faster with each second could feel his cock throb more and more in her hands telling her he might be close to cumming. She knew she wasn't too far away herself because all the stimulation Ash was giving her breasts caused her pussy to quiver and release more and more fluid, something Ash was aware off as he saw her stomach rise and fall more regularly.

Both trainers then stopped what they were doing to each other to make sure neither came to early. Both were panting and recovering to regain their breaths and stared into each other's eyes before embracing each other feeling their upper bodies compressed to each other for the first time with no clothes in the way and they both agreed that it felt good. For Serena it was even more special as she could feel his thick warm cock pulsate while resting against her lace panties and it reminding her how close it was to her virgin pussy. Ash is still in a teasing mood and so after a few minutes after they had recovered, he began to rub his body up and down against hers making sure his cock was teasing her panty covered pussy as he returned to kissing her neck trying to give her a hickey. Serena wanting to be outdone by her boyfriend, placed both her hands on each of his nipples and began to trace them in circular motions as well as pinching them lightly. Ash tensed when he felt his nipples being squeezed causing Serena to smirk as she offered "Oh did that hurt my Ashy? Want me to kiss it better mmm?"

Ash ignored her teasing as he returned to caressing her hair and rubbing her ass while Serena slightly pushed his body upwards so that she could lower herself a bit down the bed before kissing and licking his nipples to nurse him. Ash was in euphoria from this and began to lightly spank his girlfriend causing her to yelp in surprise as she was enjoying it. The spanking continued for a while with Ash edging her on as he kept asking "You like this Serena? You like it when I spank you, you naughty girl?"

Serena often replied with "Yeah, I like it Ashy. Keep spanking me, I have been a naughty girl for a long time. Yeah, oh yeah harder, harder ASHY!"

The couple kept fooling around for a long time but they both knew that if they didn't have sex soon they would be out of energy and possibly cum without actually having sex. Serena took a deep breath and once Ash rolled off her, she placed her hands on her panties and slowly tugged them off as she peeled them from her body letting it slide off her legs before Ash took them off her feet and took a deep sniff at his girlfriend's under garment before tossing it on the floor where the rest of their clothing was. Serena was now blushing heavily as she watched Ash watch her before she spread her legs giving him a view of her pussy for the first time. Ash's eyes widened as he saw his precious girlfriend's bare, shaven, tight virgin pussy glisten in her fluids waiting for him to enter it and explore. Ash crawled over to her as Serena started to breath more heavily and she shyly asked "Well Ash what do you think?"

Ash looked up from her pussy and into her eyes and sincerely said "It's beautiful. I am so lucky that you love and trust me enough to be you first." and with that he slowly placed his right hand on her slit before he traced along her vaginal lips, flicking her lips and clit when running along or past it.

Serena had tears in her eyes once again as she wiped them and said "No I am the lucky one. I can't believe you are still a virgin. I was worried that whenever or if I see you again that you might be in a relationship with some other girl or had already lost your virginity. I am so happy that you are my first and that I am your first Ashy."

With that the couple exchanged another passionate kiss and after a few seconds, Serena wrapped her arms tighter around Ash and pulled him down towards her. Ash complied but then realised something important as he got up again and was looking around the room. Serena was confused and asked "What is it Ash? Is something wrong?"

Ash looked back at his naked girlfriend and said "Well yeah, I am looking to see if there are any condoms around. I don't want to us to forget in the heat of the moment and regret anything later."

Serena smiled at his concern and sat upright and reached over to grab her boyfriend's arm as she said "We don't need any condoms Ash."

Now it was his turn to be confused as he asked "Yeah well what if you know, you get pregnant. I mean I wouldn't mind having a baby with you but would it affect your performance career?"

Serena grinned hearing he didn't mind having a child with her and said "Well Ash even if I do get pregnant I wouldn't mind. I would love to start a family with you whenever even if it affects my performance career. But I guess we are still both a bit too young for this. Any way, I am on the pill Ash so you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant. Really."

Satisfied with her answer Ash suddenly pounced on his girlfriend flinging them both back onto the bed and causing Serena to scream at the delightful surprise. Ash was now on top of his girlfriend who was gazing back at him with a loving manner. Ash then grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it against her slit for a while and as Serena thought he was about to enter her, he pulled back and grinned at his girlfriend. Serena didn't like him teasing her to frustration like this so crossed her arms and turned her head to the side so not to look at him in the eyes. When she felt Ash not saying or doing anything for a while she was preparing to turn her head back around when her legs suddenly gave way and began to shake crazy as she felt a deep moan escape her mouth. She felt a familiar yet different experience and looked down to see Ash licking her pussy. Serena had to admit that she loved having her pussy licked and eaten, having let many different guys of different levels of experience do it to her since she was 16. But for some reason when Ash did it to her it felt even more enjoyable and heavenly and Serena guessed it had to do with the fact that they were in love or he simply was just the most experienced guy who had done it to her. Ash kept licking, sucking and diving his tongue inside her for a few good minutes enjoying her delicious fluids before he pulled back as he could feel her inner muscles trying to clamp onto his tongue.

Ash he lifted his head away from her pussy, he licked his lips and said "You are the most sweetest and delicious girl I have ever met sweety. Tell me how badly do you want me inside you?"

Serena has had enough and she lifted herself and wrapped her arms around him as she begged "Please Ash give it to me now. I really need it. I am ready to lose my virginity to you. Please Ash."

Ash didn't need anymore convincing and so he too wrapped his arms around her and shifted his weight so that the pair fell against the mattress again as he positioned himself at her entrance and asked "Are you really sure Serena. This will hurt for a bit and you will never be a virgin again. Are you sure you want me to do this now?"

Serena could only nod her head and whisper a soft "Yes. Ash please make me yours forever."

With that Ash slowly pushed his cock into his girlfriend's tight unexplored hole as he could hear her scream in slight pain as she tightly wrapped her arms around him and unintentionally dug her nails into his back. Ash leaned up to her face and kissed her hoping it would sooth the pain and it seemed to do the trick as she loosened her grip on him a bit and her nails so longer dug deeply into his back. As they kept kissing Ash kept going further and further while also stopping from time to time to allow her body to get used his cock inside her. He soon reached her barrier at which point both opened their eyes and pulled back from their kiss and as both nodded and whispered "I love you" at the same time, Ash pushed ahead and broke her barrier taking away her virginity as a small amount of blood stained the white bed sheets.

Both looked at one another again and smiled, glad that they were each other's first. A few minutes of making out and Ash caressing Serena's breasts and ass made her more comfortable and soon she nodded to let him know that she was ready again and that the pain was gone, he bang to pump in and out of her as she rubbed his back trying to make up for accidentally hurting him when she dug her nails.

As he was penetrating her Ash said "I will make sure you feel a lot of pleasure Serena and make you forget about the pain. I promise."

Serena ran her hands through his hair as she threw her head back while wrapping her legs around his waist and said "Oh god Ash this is already making me feel so good. I love having sex with you. Ah yeah that's the spot Ashy."

Ash was moaning too having never been inside a pussy he was on cloud 9 as he felt her muscles tense and clench on his cock as he moved in and out of her while trying to figure out her soft spots to pleasure her more.

The couple kept going moaning and groaning in pleasure as their bodies became one in their intimate, passionate love making session and soon Ash was no longer able to hold and with each stroke he felt closer and closer to the edge. He looked at Serena and as he cupped her face he asked "I am going to cum Serena. Are you really sure you want me to cum inside you?"

Serena cupped his face in return and said "Yes Ash do it" before planting soft kisses over his face as she waited for her first ever load of cum inside her pussy - her first creampie.

Ash took a deep breath and sped up penetrating faster and deeper hitting against her womb and with one final push he released his load inside her causing both to moan at the intense sensation they felt. Ash kept cumming and cumming as his cock was flooding her with his warm, loving essence while Serena's pussy maintained a firm grip on his cock. Serena sighed in pleasure loving the feeling of hot cum flowing freely inside her. The pair remained in their current position for around 20 minutes after which Ash pulled back and the couple watched as cum dripped and flowed down his shaft and balls before landing on the sheets. Serena then got on her hands and knees and suggested "Want me to clean you up? I am very good at it."

Ash had no objection and watched as his girlfriend got to work and held his cock in her hands once again before she wrapped her mouth around it licking and sucking all the cum from it which she swallowed. Once that was done, they lay next to one another and cuddled recovering from their love making. As they cuddled they kissed and chatted away and as soon as Ash's cock got hard again, they got into a 69 position as they took their time sucking and licking each other, trying to understand and find all the spots of each other's private region so that they know for all their future sessions.

* * *

It was now in the middle of the night but the couple were still full of energy and were preparing for another round as they got into the missionary position once again. They both knew the night was young and that there was a lot more sex to be had.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be how the tradition takes place between Serena and Clemont. Until then.**


	8. Carrying out the Tradition (Part 2)

**I am back with chapter 8 of this story. We are nearing the end of this story and the beginning of the sequel which I hope you all will enjoy too. This chapter features a mini lemon and the main lemon. Enjoy ;)**

 **NB: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters to do with the show or the company. Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Carrying out the Tradition (Part 2)

It was at the crack of dawn as the birds began to chirp when two young teens were slowly waking up. Both Ash and Serena were exhausted from all the fun they had with each other as they kept going up until only two hours ago when they decided to stop for now and rest. Ash and Serena were in each other's arms cuddling and rubbing their bodies as both slowly opened their eyes. Ash yawned first and tightened his grip around his girlfriend who enjoyed nestling her face into his chest, showering him with loving kisses there. They both stayed in that position for a few minutes but knew they had to separate at some point which they did after 5 minutes of more cuddling. Once they separated Serena leaned up and kissed her boyfriend and said "Thank you for last night Ashy. I had a wonderful time."

Ash kissed her back and said "I had a lot of fun too. Thanks Serena."

They were both gazing at each other and soon Ash felt his cock become erect again which Serena noted as her eyes moved to the bulge under their duvet. She placed her hand over his bulge and looked back at Ash who asked "Say Serena I was wondering it is still early. Clemont knows where we are and Bonnie won't be awake for a few more hours. How about we go again?"

Serena had no objection, loving the sensation of sex and was sure that she was now addicted to it. She wasted no time and pulled the duvet back to expose his cock. Serena then stared at it before gently grabbing her favorite cock and began to stroke it as she said "I would love to".

The couple looked at each other as Serena continued stroking his cock with Ash rubbing her back and the sides of her breasts as they closed the gap between them and began to make out for the millionth time since they got together. Both had to admit they loved to kiss and exchange fluids with each other. Serena could shamelessly admit that kissing has now become one of her favorite things to do along with baking and performing. She wasn't sure why but the feeling of another set of lips pressed against hers was something she enjoyed but of course she reasoned that it might be because she only had kissed and was currently kissing none other than her boyfriend and that might be the reason why she enjoyed it so much. Ash grinned as he could still taste a hint of strawberry from Serena's lip gloss that she applied last night.

Soon the heat increased with Serena opening her mouth to allow her boyfriend's tongue to enter her mouth. Ash seizing his chance, ran his tongue along hers while also licking every inch of her mouth trying to taste her saliva. Serena who had one hand still playing with his cock used her other to snake it from his cock up along his body until she reached his shoulder blade at which point she used it to help lift and press herself against her boyfriend while also fighting back with her tongue to gain access to his mouth to return the favor. Ash made no attempt to fight back since he loved having his girlfriend's tongue in his mouth and so easily forfeited the fight and opened his mouth.

They kept going until they felt a bit light headed and so separated and laughed realising that they were feeling light headed as they ran out of air because they got too passionate and got carried away forgetting to take a breath. Once they regained their breathes, Serena shifted over to Ash and sat on his lap facing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ash supported her by snaking his arms around her waist as they smiled and gave each other a soft kiss before Ash shifted his weight causing them to fall back with Serena on her back and Ash on top of her. Serena automatically spread her legs and waited for her loving soulmate to enter her again.

Ash didn't need any more encouragement and soon plunged his cock inside his girlfriend's tight pussy and began to pump in and out at varying speeds while playing with her breasts as they both in synchronisation began to moan "Ahhhh" and "Yeah just like that Ash/Serena". Serena kept playing with his hair and planting kisses and licking his body repeatedly using her feet to trace the back of his leg as much as she could manage.

After 10 minutes of missionary, Ash asked "Serena want to change positions?"

Serena nodded and said "Yeah sure Ash."

With that he reluctantly pulled out of his girlfriend and Serena wasted no time as she quickly repositioned herself on her hands and knees on the bed so that she could have his cock back inside her as soon as possible. Ash crawled over behind her and took hold of his cock and began to rub it before aligning it back against her pussy and entered her again while his hands grabbed onto her hips. He went faster and faster causing both to grunt in pleasure and no later than 5 minutes into this position both said "I am going to cum!"

Ash felt her fluids drench his cock as he shot his load inside her again and the combined sensation of her orgasm and her boyfriend's cum made Serena's arms shake and she no longer could keep herself in that position. The honey blonde girl dropped her face and upper body onto the bed with her knees and lower body still in the doggy position. However that didn't last too long either as Ash too felt weak in his knees from all the pleasure and leaned forward onto her ass causing her legs and knees to give way too and now Serena lay completely flat on her stomach on the bed with Ash resting on top of her.

Serena turned her head to the side and from the corner of her eyes she could see Ash looking down at her causing her to smile. They were both tired but wanted to continue. They also knew that they had to return to the bedroom before Bonnie woke up and started asking questions. Serena with a tint of sadness reluctantly said "We should get ready to head back soon Ash."

Ash nodded his head against Serena's back which tickled her and said "Yeah we should I guess."

Serena then said "It's a shame, I really want to spend more time with you here Ash."

Ash knew how she felt and so rubbed the side of her back where his hands could reach and said "I know I do too. But remember Serena we wouldn't be able to carry on for too long today anyway. It would a disaster if you were all sore and in pain when you come back here with Clemont for the night."

Serena realised what her boyfriend said was true and so exhaled again and said "Guess you are right. That would be terrible for him and me."

Ash then got off her and the bed and made his way to the ensuite bathroom and once he reached the door he turned around and smirked at his girlfriend asking "You coming?"

This caught the girl by surprise as she lifted her head from the bed and with a blushing yet smiling face giddily said "Coming honey."

Once showered, they stepped back into the bedroom and began to dress each other (a suggestion Serena made while they showered together) which included Ash struggling with her bra causing Serena to giggle seeing him struggle like that. They then grabbed hold of each other's hand and left the room walking towards the direction of the bedroom they were sharing with the lemon blonde siblings. As they walked they stopped by the reception where Nurse Joy spotted them and winked at them teasingly and asked "So did you two have fun?"

Both blushed with Serena taking a new found interest at the tiles on the floor while Ash rubbed the back of his head. He then got over the embarrassment and said "Anyway thank you Nurse Joy for getting the roses arranged so quickly for us."

Nurse Joy was done teasing the couple and waved her hand as if it was no big deal and said "Nonsense. It was no problem. Hope you enjoyed it."

Serena spoke up now and said "Yeah we did. Thanks."

Joy smiled at her and then asked "Want me to have anything put in the room for tonight? I know the other boy is just a friend so I wasn't sure."

Serena shook her head and said "No thank you Nurse Joy. You are right we are just friends and if we put something there to make it look more special or romantic it would make him nervous. Plus it would be awkward for me too."

Joy nodded her head in understanding and waved as they held hands and walked back towards the shared bedroom. Ash slowly opened the door and poked his head in to see their two friends still asleep and so he opened the door wider as the couple slowly and quietly entered. They tiptoed to Serena's bed and she quickly got changed into her regular pajamas with the help of Ash. Once she was done dressing herself she and Ash shared a quick kiss before he tiptoed over to his bed and they pair went to sleep as there was still a couple of hours before their friends wake up.

* * *

It was around 10 in the morning when the gang got dressed and made their way to have breakfast. While eating breakfast they decided to the finish the tour of the entire city today before setting off tomorrow morning. During breakfast Clemont would sneak peeks at Serena when Bonnie wasn't looking as he felt nervous about the evening. Both Ash and Serena saw his actions and were concerned for their friend with Serena often smiling back at him whenever she caught him looking at her and Ash giving him a discreet thumbs up to let him know he was ok with the tradition and what was going to happen and that there were no hard feelings. As they left the Pokemon centre and began walking, Ash whispered to Serena "He seems really nervous."

Serena nodded in agreement "Yeah and I guess we both understand why. It is nervous and weird to know you are going to have sex. I was nervous because of that and because I love you and didn't want to do anything to make you not like me anymore. But because of my feelings for you I was comfortable at the same time if that makes sense."

Ash nodded "I do. I felt the same way it was nerve racking because it was the first time for me and because I love you but that was the same reason why I was feeling a bit comfortable with it as well."

"But in Clemont's case he knows he is having sex for the first time and that with a friend of his and whose boyfriend is another one of his friend. It must be really weird for him. Poor Clemont." Serena said.

Ash sighed "It is not easy for him to think about that. Just be gentle and encourage him OK Serena? I will do what I can before you two go to help him relax for you."

* * *

The gang spent the day exploring and sightseeing parts of the town they did not manage to yesterday and did some shopping too. Soon they came across a little Cafe and decided to have lunch there. They entered the place and managed to find a table with 4 chairs and so sat down with Ash sighing in relief after carrying most of Serena's shopping bags. Serena felt bad and rubbed his arm before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek to show him her appreciation. Ash thought back to how he offered to carry her bags for her but she refused as they were heavy and after a bit of arguing he grabbed her bags and let her carry two. He didn't regret his decision but had to admit they were heavier than he expected.

They then heard a man dressed in the uniform of the Cafe approach them and offered them all a menu before tending to other customers while the group decided on what to order. In the end, Serena settled for a Kalosian Chicken Salad with strawberry shake and a slice of cake because she knew not too eat too much especially as she would be very active later at night and didn't want an upset stomach. She made sure to ask for two straws as she wanted to share her drink with Ash. Clemont too decided to eat light as well and settled for a bacon baguette sandwich and a slice of cake with a banana shake. Bonnie decided to order a cheese sandwich and some chocolate fudge and chocolate shake. Ash on the other hand order enough food that could be mistakened as him buying for two or three people because he ordered 3 sandwiches, a slice of fudge and a slice of cake.

They all ate their food and were surprised how amazing it all tasted and thanked the owner for the food after paying for it. They set off to finish their tour before heading back to the Pokemon Centre and settled for dinner in the canteen like the night before. During dinner Clemont was quite nervous and when he looked up at Serena who was sitting opposite him, she would smile or wink at him which caused him to blush each time and turn his attention back to his food earning him a giggle from the honey blonde girl. Bonnie was too busy talking to Ash and didn't see any of that which Clemont was glad about as that was the last thing he needed right now.

Once dinner was done, they headed to their room and as the previous night were chatting about the plan for the next town and what the best way was to get there. Soon Bonnie fell asleep which left only the three teens who knew what was going to happen. Serena knew it was soon time and so like the previous night, declared she was going to take a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. While she was taking her shower there was an awkward silence in the bedroom between the two boys as they didn't know what else to talk about. Clemont then spoke up and said "I'm sorry Ash. This is really awkward for us all isn't it."

Ash turned his head towards Clemont and said "Well I can't say that it isn't weird and uncomfortable but the tradition says this has to be done so there is no other option. I am fine with it Clemont honestly and so is Serena. Don't worry about it too much and try to...enjoy it I guess."

Clemont nodded his head and looked back up at the ceiling while he lay on his bed thinking back to last night and how much of her body he saw as well as their previous encounters and the treats she gave him. All those flashbacks caused his cock to harden and he started feeling less nervous and weird about it but he was still mostly nervous. After 30 minutes Serena stepped out but this time was dressed in her usual pajamas instead of the smaller, tight skinned one from the previous night. Clemont then got up and headed towards the bathroom with Serena offering him a smile as they passed each other. Once inside, he began to undress when he suddenly heard light moaning and the sound of kissing and figured it were Ash and Serena taking their opportunity since Bonnie was asleep and he was in the shower. Clemont then turned the shower on and stepped in cleansing himself especially his cock.

Clemont was in the shower for half an hour and after stepping out and drying himself he entered the bedroom to see that Ash was now also asleep which meant only him and Serena were the only ones awake. He looked towards Serena's bed and saw her resting on it reading a magazine to pass the time as they agreed to go at 11 and not before that. She looked up and offered a smile and whispered "Hi".

Clemont said "Hey" back as he walked towards his bed and sat on it waiting for the clock to show 11 o'Clock and saw he still had an hour to pass. They agreed to wait until 11 to make sure Bonnie was in deep sleep and wouldn't wake up to see two of her friends leaving the room. Clemont was about to read a magazine too when he heard Serena call out to him quietly "Hey Clemont we still have an hour to go. I am going to take a nap now and I think you should too because I know we will be up for most of the night."

Clemont felt his cock push against the fabric of his pajama pants hearing her say how they will be up all night having sex. He nodded his head and he too got under his duvet and took a nap.

It soon turned 11 o'clock and Serena woke up from her nap feeling refreshed and full of energy which made her smile as she knew she would be needing it. She got up and tiptoed over to Clemont's bed and nudged him to wake him up. He soon awoke and looked at Serena and knew it was time. He sat upright and got off the bed and made his way towards the door when Serena suddenly stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a confused expression as she said "Hey could you go ahead of me to our room and wait there for me? This is the directions to the room and the key for it. I will join you in a minute, OK?"

Clemont didn't think much of it and nodded his head as he walked off towards the tradition room she and Ash were in last night. Once he left the room Serena went back to her bed before picking up her bag and placing it on her bed. She unzipped it and removed her light pink bathrobe and placed it on her bed before digging her hand deeper into her bag trying to find the box of condoms she bought a while ago. She found them and placed the whole box on the bed since she didn't know how many they would use up and didn't want to bring too little and ruin the night. Serena then took a deep breath and began to take her pajamas off but kept her purple lace bra and panties on before she put her bathrobe on and tied a knot. She then grabbed the box of condoms and opened it, placing all of the individually wrapped condoms into one of the pockets of the robe and put on her slippers again heading out towards the room with Nurse Joy whispering "Have fun" as she passed her which caused Serena to blush in embarrassment.

Serena reached the room and excitedly knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in as she closed and locked it once she was inside. She saw Clemont sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his fingers and saw how nervous he was. She sighed as she didn't want this night to end badly because she knew when guys are nervous they can't get or keep their erection up. She had to help him get over his nervousness if she was to have a fun night. Serena gently whispered "Hey Clemont. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Clemont stopped fiddling and looked up before nodding his head and saying "N-n-not at all. Y-y-ou can sitt."

Serena tried her best to stay upbeat and offered him a smile before making her way over to the bed which brought back a lot of memories from the previous night. Once she reached the bed, she sat down right next to Clemont and crossed her right leg over her left and relaxed herself. The pair remained in utter silence for about 5 minutes with Serena becoming more and more uncomfortable with each minute because of the awkward silence. She could see from the corner of her left eye that Clemont was still shaking a bit and knew she would have to start calming him down. Her gaze changed from the nervous lemon haired boy to his right hand which was on the bed between the pair.

Serena placed her left hand on top of it and squeezed it gently gaining Clemont's attention as he turned to look at her. Once again she offered him a smile before asking "I know you are nervous Clemont. Believe me I am too and was yesterday as well. But you will see, it will be really fun for us. Just you wait."

Clemont smiled before sighing and admitted "Well that's just it. Serena you are my friend. No. One of my best friends and it just feels weird to think we are going to you know, have sex with each other. Plus you are now Ash's girlfriend too which makes it even weirder."

Serena rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand and said "Well I would be lying if I said I am completely comfortable with this especially now that I am finally with Ash but I guess tradition is tradition."

Clemont nodded his head and felt a bit better knowing he didn't somehow pressure her into this but wanted to finally open up about the main reason for why he is so nervous. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes and said "Well there is another reason why I am so nervous. The thing is I have never done anything with a girl while you confessed to me that you have done things with numerous guys. I am worried I won't be able to make you feel as good as someone in the past might have done."

Serena was touched by her friend's worry but shook her head at how unreasonable he was. She leaned over and gently pecked his cheek before saying "Well Clemont that does not bother me at all. Yes I have done things with other guys but like I said when I opened up about all that I only did little things with those guys. Ash is the only one I ever had sex with and you will be the second person. I am not going to compare you too and plus what Ash and I did will always be the most memorable and important thing to me. Tonight let us just focus on each other, no one else, OK?"

Clemont was still unsure but nodded his head in agreement. Serena saw this and said "Well since you think your inexperience will make you nervous, how about you try everything on me then at least you will have had an experience. I mean I am not as nervous tonight because I already did some things to you so I am a bit more comfortable. How does that sound?"

Clemont thought about what his honey blonde haired friend said and it made sense and so said "That would be great."

Serena smiled in return and said "Great. How about you kiss me to start things off?" as she pointed using her right pointer finger to her pink puckered lips.

Clemont's eyes widened but soon shook his head and told himself " _No you need to do this otherwise Serena will have terrible night with you."_ He took a deep breath and looked over at his friend and seeing her with her eyes closed and her lips still puckered waiting for him, he took the invitation and slowly leaned his head in inch by inch. What felt like an eternity to both was soon replaced by the sensation of their lips making contact. Serena had to admit while it felt weird to be kissing Clemont, the sensation of kissing itself has become one of her most favorite things ever since Ash gave her her first kiss. Clemont on the other hand was struggling to understand how something like two pairs of lips touching each other could make him feel so good. It just did not make sense to him scientifically.

The pair kept their lips pressed against each other for a few seconds before Serena pulled back and smiled at her friend as she ran her left pointer finger along her lips. She then breathed out and complimented him saying "Well for your first time that was pretty good Clemont. Really."

Clemont simply smiled sheepishly as he adjusted his glasses. He turned to face her and whispered "Well I really liked it. Thanks."

Serena gushed at how cute Clemont looked when he was so nervous and couldn't stop herself as she leaned towards him and kissed him again without warning. However, this time it wasn't like the previous gentle puckered peck. Instead she slightly parted her lips and captured his upper lip and began to suck on it gently. Clemont's eyes widened at this, never having experienced something like this before. His fingers were also twitching not knowing what to do especially when he felt Serena wrap her arms around his neck as she pressed her face towards his and continued to kiss him. Clemont's mind soon became cloudy as he felt on cloud 9. It got even better when he felt Serena unwrap her arms from his neck before grabbing his wrists pulling the towards her waist to let him know she wants him to hold her. Understanding her request he gently placed his hands on her waist. He guessed Serena seemed satisfied with that as he felt her smile while still kissing him before she returned her arms around his neck.

Soon Serena felt she was running out of breath and pulled back as she opened her eyes looking at her now red faced travel companion. She straightened her back before carefully shuffling towards Clemont making sure his hands were still holding onto her waist. She moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Clemont as she asked "Well did you enjoy that?"

Clemont still felt his upper lip quivering from the attention it received but managed to say "Yes I did. That felt amazing."

Serena blushed at the compliment and said "That's great. Ok want to have a go at doing that to me now Clemmy?"

Hearing the nickname she used before made him shiver in excitement as well as making his cock twitch a bit. Clemont tried his best to remain composed and took a few deep breath as if he had been running before saying "Ok sure."

With that Serena watched patiently as Clemont's face moved towards hers. As soon as it got close enough, he closed his eyes which she did as well before feeling her lower lip being squeezed by his lips. Clemont began to press his lips against hers as well as moving them side to side making their lips buzz with pleasure. This caused Serena to moan "Mmmm" quietly to let him know he was doing a good job. Clemont continued his best to pleasure her lips and did so for about 5 minutes after which he pulled back waiting to see what Serena had in mind.

Serena breathed out after the kiss and turned to Clemont placing her left hand on his right cheek before stroking it up and down. She gazed at her friend with a seductive look and asked "Want to keep taking turns and practice for a few more minutes Clemmy?"

Clemont simply nodded as he felt his cock press against his short from seeing Serena like this. As soon as Serena could see he was nodding to agree, she said "Good." and began to kiss him switching between facing left and right before they took turns to lead each kissing session.

After what was around 20 minutes, Serena pulled back wanting to move on from just kissing and start with the real fun. Once again she faced her friend and this time ran her hands up along his arms which were still placed on her waist before stopping by the buttons of his top. Serena leaned in and whispered "Take it off more me. Please."

Hearing her like this was making Clemont's hormones rage and he wasted no time in complying with her wishes as the top became undone before Serena helped him out of it tossing it on the floor. Serena having already seen his body previously moved her hands down along his chest and stomach before finally stopping by his upper thighs. Once her hands rested there she said "You are becoming quite a good kisser Clemont. You will make a girl really happy one day. But now I think we should get going and make each other feel good."

With that Serena casually cupped his shorts covered cock with her left hand while her right hand moved towards his filled balls, rolling them over her fingers. Serena only did this for a few seconds before she removed his hands from her waist and motioned for Clemont to crawl back towards the pillows. Clemont wasted no time and soon he was resting on the pillows as Serena crawled closely behind him and was on her hands and knees above him, looking down at him with a devilish smile. Serena then straightened herself so that she was now only on her knees and placed her hands on his ankles. Without speaking a word she snaked her hands from his ankles up to the hem of his shorts as Clemont's breathing intensified as he looked on to see what Serena had in mind. Serena with her hands still by the hem, leaned down and kissed Clemont briefly once more before gently tugging on his shorts to pry them off. Clemont lifted his lower body to help her and within seconds his shorts were off exposing his stiff 5 inch cock to Serena once again.

Serena bit her lower lip as she maintained her gaze at his cock moaning out "Mmmm" as she thought of all the ways this cock was going to pleasure her tonight. Clemont subconsciously moved his hands towards Serena's robe wanting to undo it to finally see her body but Serena gently swatted his hands away saying "Not just yet Clemmy. We don't need to rush."

But the honey blonde teen did feel bad about not showing her body to him just yet while she had already seen his for the second time. She was thinking on what to do when she had an idea and placed her hands on the parts of the robe covering her purple bra before moving them up and down causing her breasts to jiggle. She watched as she saw his cock get even harder and began to twitch more, brushing past her left knee while Clemont's eyes moved in perfect harmony with the movements of her breasts causing her to blush at being able to make him to react this way so easily.

Serena kept up the playful teasing using her breasts as she innocently asked "Do you like my breasts Clemmy? Remember when you wanted to see them when I gave you a blowjob?"

Clemont tried his best to restrain himself but was finding it harder with every jiggling motion of her breasts and could only nod while his eyes stayed on her purple bra and the upper curves and outlines of her breasts forming her cleavage. He began to stroke her kneecaps in circular motions using his thumbs in an attempt to distract himself as well as to simply touch his honey blonde friend in ways he never dreamed he would.

Serena momentarily closed her eyes and let out a quiet "Ahh. Oh yeah." whilst smiling at the attention Clemont was giving her which turned her on even more. Serena knew Clemont was getting more and more into it and decided it was time to reward him. She removed her hands from her robes and placed them on his shoulders as she slid her knees away from him lowering herself slowly and gently on top of his. Once her body was resting on both his body and the bed with her head resting against his neck and chest, she looked up and planted a brief kiss on the bottom of his jaw. Serena then began moving down his body stopping only when her head came level with his twitching cock. She could feel her legs dangling off the edge of the bed but didn't care as her focus turned to the cock presented to her. From the corner of her eyes she could see that his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he began to breathe more quickly. This was all she needed before carefully wrapping her right hand around his shaft while her left hand was placed next to his cock massaging his groin area and right upper thigh.

Serena began to slowly pump his cock as she had done before making sure to come in contact with every inch and fraction of his cock to stimulate it. She loved the feeling of a warm, twitching cock in her hands as she sighed in content. Serena stole a glance up and was met by the sight of Clemont's expectant eyes wanting to see what she had in mind. The honey blonde girl smiled at her friend before winking saying "You remember what I am talking about right? Well in case you forgot let me remind you."

With that she opened her warm, wet mouth and moved closer to his cock until her now stuck out tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft applying pressure to it, exciting the lemon haired boy. Clemont closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists as he moaned out "Ahh. That feels so good."

Serena looked up again and smiled before moving her tongue up and down with the tip running along his length enjoying the radiant heat against her moist tongue as she tasted her friend and his precious member. She was enjoying this so much that she began to swing her legs back and forth with her heel hitting the back of her thighs with every swing, switching between legs each time. Once she had licked down the underside of his shaft she turned her attention to the rest of his cock lifting her head up until it was above it as she placed a caring kiss on the tip. Serena kept her lips firmly on his tip while she looked back up Clemont waiting for him to open his eyes. Clemont realising Serena had stopped pleasuring his cock, opened his eyes and what he saw caused him to gasp as his eyes met the electric blue of Serena's who were staring at him. As soon as the pair's eyes locked onto each other, Serena offered him yet another teasing wink before she released herself from his cock with some saliva now running down his cock as she said "Hope you enjoy this Clemmy". As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she filled it with his cock as she pushed herself down onto it.

Both reached for each other's hands gripping hold of one another as they moaned in pleasure in unison. Since she had already given him a blowjob previously, Serena wasted no time and decided to take as much of his cock in as she could hoping her previous experiences and tips she had gotten from guys would help her. Clemont seemed to be enjoying this far more than the previous blowjob as his body already began shaking from how much of him Serena was fitting inside her mouth.

After a few seconds of adjusting her head Serena had managed to fit all 5 inches of his cock easily down her mouth and throat glad her past experiences were able to help her with this. She closed her eyes and began to let her tongue dance around his ever twitching cock trying to work out its contours and girth. With every flicking and exploring motion of her tongue Clemont's legs began to shake as he began to massage Serena's thighs while also moaning "Ahhh. Arceus this is wonderful Serena."

Hearing her friend say this made Serena glad as she placed her left hand on his right thigh close to his groin area while her right hand rested on the soft silky bed sheets. Getting comfortable in her position Serena began to move her head up and down determined to give Clemont the best blowjob he would ever get. Her switching speed between slow, caring movements and fast, horny movements was making Clemont's head spin as he rested against the pillows and breathed in and out quickly while his hands kept caressing her thighs.

The only sounds that could be heard from the room were that of the two teens moaning in pleasure as well as the slurping noises from Serena's blowjob as she coated his cock in her saliva with every head movement. Then without warning Serena quickly removed herself from Clemont's cock with a loud "Ahh!" escaping from her mouth as a few large drops of saliva landed on the bed sheet surrounding the pair. Clemont looked on to see Serena wipe away some of the saliva from her face with the back of her left hand while her right kept pumping and playing with his cock at a rapid speed. Serena soon moved down until her face was now level with his balls as she took in his musky scent before taking his left testicle into her mouth letting her tongue run all over it with her left hand stimulating his right testicle while her right hand kept up the stimulation of his cock. Clemont's face scrunched up as he was getting worried about not being able to hold back from cumming for much longer and decided to let Serena know as he struggled to say "Serena I am not sure how much longer I can stop myself from cumming."

Serena removed his testicles from her mouth and hand but kept up the handjob as she sweetly said "Well you don't have to hold back Clemmy. We have the whole night to ourselves. Here I think it is time for another reward."

With that Serena shuffled herself up so that their faces were level as she rested her body on top of his for a moment cuddling the lemon blonde haired inventor. Clemont returned the gesture as he too wrapped his arms around her as they both moved together to rub against one another. They kept cuddling and rubbing for 15 minutes after which Serena smiled and whispered into his ear "Wanna see me naked now?"

Clemont could only gulp as Serena giggled and lifted herself off him straddling him as she pressed her bathrobe covered ass onto his cock. This was followed by her moving down so that his cock brushed past the soft fabric of her bathrobe before she returned to sucking his cock. However this time Serena was only lazily sucking his cock as she reached for his hands and placed them over her covered ass begging him to stroke her ass cheeks. Clemont looked nervous and so Serena stopped sucking his cock and said "Come on Clemont stroke my ass please. I will let you see my body if you do."

His hormones were on overdrive and he was desperate to see her stunning tight body and so began to stroke her ass earning him a half eye closed gaze from Serena who looked even more turned on now as she returned to sucking his cock. As Clemont kept up his stroking of her tight round ass, Serena moved her hands towards the loosening knot of her robes and undoing them as she looked at Clemont whose eyes looked back at her and her robe as she began to take it off while still keeping his cock in her mouth. He watched as the bathrobe slowly slid off her body and onto the bed allowing him to finally see her purple lingerie clad body. This was the only time in his life that Clemont had seen a girl in just her underwear in person other than in magazines and it was driving him crazy. In fact the pure sight of Serena like this with much of her body exposed to him made his cock twitch relentlessly as well as get even more stiff. Since Serena was trying to deepthroat him again, the sudden twitching and stiffening of his cock caused her to cough due to her gagging on it as she removed his cock from her mouth momentarily.

Clemont looked concerned and asked "Are you alright Serena?"

Once she had recovered, she took a deep breath and reassuringly said "Yeah I am fine Clemont. It is just your cock seemed to have gotten really excited seeing me like this. Well how about I make it even better for you?" as she reached behind and found the clasps of her bra which quickly became undone. What Clemont saw next made his eyes widen as a small trail of precum ran down his cock at the chance of finally seeing Serena's breasts. He admired her round, filled beautiful breasts which were captivating his eyes. They honey blonde teen could only blush at seeing her friend like this but was also happy at the attention she was getting from him. Despite knowing that Clemont liked her breasts, Serena looked away with her blush still present on her face as she nervously asked "Well how are they? Do you like them?"

Clemont was still staring at her pair of perfect breasts but still managed to hear her question and answered instantly "Yes they look amazing Serena. Ash is a really lucky guy."

Serena's blush only intensified hearing this and so without warning, she dropped herself onto her friend making sure her breasts were pressing well against his nude body as she said "Well tonight they are all yours. You can touch and lick them if you want. I am happy to oblige."

Clemont savoured the feeling of her breasts on his chest, especially as her erect nipples pressed against his body. He decided that before doing anything with her breasts he wanted to remain in this position for a bit longer and so asked "Can we just lie down like this and hug for a minute?"

Serena had no problems with his and instead lifted her head and kissed his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. The two friends stayed like this for at least 2 to 3 minutes after which Clemont unwrapped his arms from her waist and moved them towards her breasts feeling the sides of them. He was becoming mesmerized by how soft and amazing her breasts felt in his hands and he could tell Serena enjoyed this too as her breathing increased while she dug her head deeper against his chest. Clemont wanted more and decided he needed to be more assertive. With a smile and a kiss to Serena's neck he rolled both of them over so that he was now on top of her. This caught Serena by surprise as her eyes were wide open and she gasped saying "Clemmy look who has gotten bolder. I like it. As a reward you can do whatever you want with my breasts."

Serena meant every word of what she said. She was glad Clemont was starting to take some lead and thought that was worth a reward. She watched in anticipation to see what her inventor friend was going to do. She looked him in the eye as he smiled at her and said "Thank you for your offer Serena. I think I will start by kissing them." and so he leaned down and latched his mouth onto her left breast while her right was being traced and groped by his left hand. Serena could only moan "Oh yeah that is so good Clemont. You are a natural. Keep it up for me please."

Motivated by her encouragement, Clemont decided it was time to switch between her breasts and began to kiss and suck on her right breast while her left was now being explored and tenderly caressed by his right hand. Serena threw her head back and kept vocally encouraging Clemont saying "Ahhh. Oh Arceus this is so good. Clemmy keep it up and I might even cum soon."

This only made Clemont's desire to pleasure her greater as he increased the intensity of sucking her breasts and fondling them while his cock pressed against her panties. This brought Serena back down to earth as she realised his cock was now being neglected by her since he starting pleasing her breasts. Serena did not want that and so used all her might to roll Clemont over this time so that she was back on top of him. She rubbed her breasts teasingly at him and as he attempted to reach for them but she moved away before moving down to his cock once again. She wrapped her hands around his cock but this time noticed how sticky it had become from all her saliva and his precum. This didn't bother Serena at all as she kissed the tip once again before saying "It's my turn to pleasure you Clemmy. I want to worship your cock."

Feeling no resistance from him Serena began her worship of his cock taking extra care to kiss and lick his tip before the entire shaft. The horny honey blonde followed this up by turning his cock slightly to her left before planting a trail of multiple kisses along the left side of his cock before returning to suck on the entire 5 inches of it. Serena kept varying her speed as well as direction of her motion which was too much for Clemont and after a few seconds of this he let out a loud "Mmmm. AHHH I am cumming Serena. I am cumming!"

Serena did not stop as she kept bobbing her head up and down his member and soon felt it pulsate before multiple warm, sticky, gooey trails of cum was shot out from his cock hitting the back of her throat warming the area. Serena had her eyes closed but managed to let out a muffled "Mmmm. Your cum feels wonderful in mouth Clemont." as she felt his hot cum trickle down while she tasted his essence.

Once his cock stopped shooting trails of cum and Serena had swallowed as much as she could, she pulled away. Serena then began milking it further with her hands to gather as much cum that was running down his shaft as possible before collecting it onto her tongue and swallowing that too, much to the pairs delight and pleasure. Serena casually stripped out of her panties and crawled over next to Clemont and sat against the headboard of the bed. She patted the spot in front of her for Clemont to move to and once he did and sat down directly opposite her Serena drew her knees up to her chest and spread her legs exposing her tight, recently deflored pussy to Clemont. He noticed some cum running down her chin which he scooped up onto his fingers before moving them towards her mouth. Serena was more than happy to open her mouth and let him feed her his cum as she sucked on his fingers to extract his cum to swallow it.

Now Serena turned her attention back to what she wanted them to do next as she ran her left hand over Clemont's hair and said "Ok Clemont. Before we have sex I thought I should show you my pussy. As I said to you already, before our journey and even during it I arranged to meet up some of the guys we met especially male gym leaders except Ramos at night and let them finger and eat my pussy while I gave them blowjobs. Now it is your turn. Finger me Clemont. Please."

Clemont wasn't sure what to do - he was staring at her pink hairless, flawless pussy and wanted to insert his fingers and cock inside but was too afraid. Serena saw this and moved a hand to his cock giving him another handjob as she pleaded "Please. I just need your fingers inside me."

Hearing her plea, Clemont got a determined look on his face and nodded as he shakingly moved his fingers towards her pussy. Serena saw the worry and grabbed hold of his hand and helped guide it towards her hole. Clemont realised how warm and comforting her pussy felt but realised that she must have felt similar when she touched his cock. With Serena moving his hand up and down her pussy she began to moan "See Clemont. You just ne-ee-d to d-do that and it f-f-eels amazing."

As soon as she saw Clemont nod in understanding, Serena took her hand off his and waited to see how he was going to please her. Within seconds he traced her outer vaginal folds before repeatedly rubbing her clit sending shockwaves through Serena' body. Her instinctive reaction was to howl in pleasure "That's it Clemont. Keep that up. Just like that. Arceus I am in heaven."

The lemon blonde haired gym leader's confidence was growing and growing and soon he entered her with two fingers and began to move them in a rhythmatic penetrative motion. It was now Serena's turn to shake in pleasure as she kept howling "Mmmmm. I am loving the way your fingers are working inside me Clemmy."

As he kept going he would turn to her and ask "Is that nice?" "Does that feel good?" all which were met with either half gazing expression of pleasure or kisses.

After 15 minutes of fingering Serena crossed her legs indicating she wanted to move on and so Clemont removed his fingers and tasted her precum which was coating them. Serena with a glowing expression lazily managed to say "I think it is time Clemont. Let's have sex."

Serena struggled to shift onto her knees but managed after coming down from the intense pleasures of Clemont's finger work inside her as she crawled over and grabbed a condom from her bathrobe pocket. Once she picked it up and returned to face Clemont, she opened the wrapper and removed the condom. She then asked "Do you want to put it on yourself or would you like me to do it?"

Clemont was about to reach for it when his imagination produced an image of Serena hastily putting a condom on him to have sex made him change his mind. He smiled and said "I would like you to put it on for me. Plus I never even had tried one on so I do not know how it is done exactly."

Serena shrugged her shoulders and said "Well this is my second time having sex and Ash and I didn't use any. So I don't know for sure as well. But I would love to give it a try."

She moved the condom over his cock and used her left hand to hold his member in place as her right hand rolled the condom down sealing it. Once both were satisfied with the condom they looked at one another and smiled as Serena said "Alright let's do it."

Both were leaning in and shared a kiss while occasionally licking each other's lips to taste one another with their arms around each other's neck. As the two teens kept kissing and making out Serena gently lowered herself onto her back with Clemont on top of her. Once they got comfortable on the bed, Clemont looked at Serena for a final confirmation which he got when she smiled and nodded her head. With that he slowly pushed and eased himself inside his friend's pussy gasping how warm and wet her love tunnel was.

Both groaned "Ah. Mmm. Just like that" in pleasure as Clemont inched inside her. Once all of his cock was inside Serena caressed his cheeks before leaning up to kiss him again as she wrapped her legs behind him and said "Do me Clemont. We have the whole night. I need sex, please. Please do me all night."

Clemont then began thrusting in and out while planting kisses on her body as well as kissing her lips too. With each successive thrust Clemont clenched his teeth while his lips were still attached to either Serena's or a part of her body as he was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure he was feeling from having sex with his friend.

Serena despite having had sex with Ash yesterday and having experienced the pleasure felt during sex was actively being vocal about how she felt. She would often scream "AHHH YESSS! JUST LIKE THAT. THAT'S MY SPOT CLEMMY. OHH ARCEUS. KEEP FILLING ME CLEMONT. I NEVER KNEW HOW WONDERFUL SEX CAN BE"

Both knew the night was young and there was a lot to be done but neither minded as they looked forward to every second of this.

* * *

It was early morning when Serena woke up. She looked around and found herself nude and cuddling a still nude sleeping Clemont when the memories of last night and early morning came flooding back. She smiled at this and rested herself next to him, having removed her arms from him. Serena sat up and looked around and seeing quite a few used condoms littered on the bed and around floor while there were traces of cum still on her thighs and legs which she scooped up and swallowed. She looked over the bedside table and saw that it was only 6 in the morning meaning they both still had a few hours before Bonnie would wake up.

Serena contemplated about going back to sleep but saw Clemont stir from the corner of her eyes as she turned to look at him. The boy in question soon sat up too as he yawned and looked over at his friend and smiled as events that took place here entered his mind again. Serena returned the smile and pecked him on the cheek before grabbing hold of his shoulders and lowering both down on the bed with her head resting on his chest. She craned her head up and asked "Well Clemont how was last night? Everything as you imagined it would be like?"

Clemont smiled and simply said "It was amazing."

This made Serena smile as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his for one final kiss before she returned to cuddling her nude friend.

After 20 minutes of cuddling and rubbing against each other, they decided to get ready to head back as Clemont offered "Why don't you take your shower and I will tidy up the mess of all the condoms?"

The idea of a shower appealed to Serena especially as parts of her body were sticky from dried up cum but she felt bad about leaving Clemont to tidy up the condoms. She wanted to suggest they clean up together but he stopped her saying "No that's the least I can do to repay you for making my first sexual experience so wonderful. Please."

Seeing the conviction in his eyes Serena reluctantly agreed and thanked Clemont before climbing off the bed and entering the bathroom. Half an hour later Serena returned to find the room free from condoms and sat on the bed putting on her bra and panties as well as her bathrobe while Clemont stepped into the shower.

Once both were done cleaning themselves up, they left the room with Serena locking the room. As they passed the reception they saw Nurse Joy playfully smiling and raising her eyebrows suggestively even as Serena returned the keys making her blush out of embarrassment. The two teens reached the room, and just like yesterday they peeked in to see both their companions still asleep and so quietly entered and went to their respective beds. Clemont wished Serena a good rest and went straight to sleep hoping to catch at least another hour of sleep. Serena on the other hand, quickly got dressed in case Bonnie woke up soon and went over to Ash kissing his cheek before she too got into her bed.

* * *

It was after midday and following a filling lunch, the travelling group sat in the lobby of the Pokemon centre planning the remainder of their tour with Bonnie adamant they pick a route which had the cutest Pokemon.

Ash spoke up and proudly told Bonnie "Bonnie if you want to be a Pokemon Master then you have to accept not all Pokemon are cute and you have to treat them equally. Even the not cute ones."

Bonnie crossed her arms and said with her tongue stuck out "I want to be a performer like Serena. She is graceful and gets to have fun with cute Pokemon all day Ash."

The whole group laughed at Bonnie's antics as they relaxed seeing that the next stop on their tour was not too far and they had plenty of time so opted to rest here for a few more hours with all three teens reminiscing about what went on in a certain room at this Pokemon centre.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter folks and there are only 2 chapters left in this story before the sequel! Please send in OCs for the sequel who will be one of Serena's regular partners (only male OCs please). Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and take part in the poll on my profile.**


	9. End of an Adventure

**Hello I am back again! It took me a while to write this chapter but here it is finally.**

 **There is no lemon in this chapter except for the start unfortunately. This chapter is about the background to the sequel but I hope you will enjoy it anyways.**

 **ALSO I HAVE PICKED THE TOP 3 OCs AND THEIR NAMES ARE AT THE END OF THE FIC. CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE 3 SUBMITTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - End of an Adventure

"I love you so much A-Ahhh, Ashy!" moaned Serena as she wiped some trails of sweats from the side of her face while her body experienced immense pleasure from her boyfriend's cock penetrating her and filling her up.

Ash was gritting his teeth as he thrusted his hips liking the way his girlfriend's inner walls clamped on his cock. He lowered his body slightly and rubbed his nose against Serena's who in turn smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his face closer to her. She too raised her head to get closer and soon captured his lips in yet another kiss. As the young couple kissed they made sure their hands were occupied and began roaming and caressing each other's nude bodies while making love to each other and moaning to each other.

20 minutes later Ash could sense he was close to the edge and after kissing Serena's left ear he asked "Did you take one of your pills today?"

Serena smiled and could only nod as she looked forward to what was to happen. Her smile and nod was all Ash needed to know as he sped up for one more final thrust before he groaned "Ohh yes Serena I am cumming."

Serena moaned "Mmmm" as she felt his cock shake and quiver before his cum shot inside coating her inner walls and womb and could feel it flowing out of her pussy as it was soon overfilled. Serena tightened her legs around Ash's hips to stop him from being able to pull out which forced him to lay on top of his girlfriend as they embraced and stroked each other's backs tenderly. A few minutes later, Serena unwrapped her legs from Ash and he pulled out before rolling over and lay besides her on the bed as they reached for each other's hands and held each other. Once they both recovered from their orgasms Ash said "That sure was amazing."

Serena nodded her head and said "Yes it was. It feels even more amazing each time we do it again."

Ash thought about it and had to agree because ever since they confessed to each other and took each other's virginities they have been having sex at every Pokemon centre they stopped while travelling back to Lumiose. Every time they stopped at a Pokemon centre, the couple booked a tradition room even though they had already taken part so that they would get some privacy to make love to each other and absolutely loved it. They made sure to tell Clemont so that if they woke up late or did not get back to their room he would be able to make up an excuse for them if Bonnie asked.

But this made Ash also think about something else " _We are almost by Lumiose. Didn't Clemont say we were only a day of walking from reaching the city? But that means… my time here in Kalos is up soon and so would travelling with the gang… and Serena. Want am I going to do?"_

Serena could see from the corner of her eye that Ash was deep in thought and so rolled over to her side and stroked her boyfriend's cheek to get his attention. When he did not turn to face her she leaned over and kissed the cheek before asking "Hey Ashy what's wrong? Was it something I said or did? D-did I not satisfy you?"

Ash snapped out of this thought and turned to smile at her and said "Oh it's nothing my straw hat girl. I am feeling sleepy."

Serena accepted his reason and shuffled closer to him wrapping herself against his right arm and said after a quick yawn "I am feeling sleepy too. Let's get some sleep Ash. Good night and I love you."

Ash grinned and said "I love you too." and soon the couple closed their eyes and entered dreamland.

* * *

The couple woke up quite early and after a quick 15 minute session decided the clear the room and return to the room they were sharing with the lemon siblings. Once they got into the room and got into their own beds they went back to sleep knowing they had at least 2 hours before they needed to wake up.

It was Clemont as usual who woke up first and when he saw that Ash and Serena were in their beds he sighed in relief thinking to himself " _Good that they made it back this time. In the last Pokemon centre they didn't and I still remember Bonnie pestering me with question about where they went alone."_ He soon got off the bed and entered to en-suite toilet to freshen up for the day. When he returned to the room he saw both Ash and Serena now awake with Serena trying her best to wake up Bonnie who was still fast asleep.

The gang quickly got ready for the day and packed their items before clearing the room in the Pokemon centre as they walked to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. For Ash who had spent the last two weeks closely watching his girlfriend to learn what she enjoys eating, walked ahead of the group and managed to grab what was one of the last two strawberry yoghurts for her since he knew how much she loved them. While he picked up the yoghurt he saw the counter with muesli and decided to grab one bowl for Serena too because she always picked it at every Pokemon centre which offered it. Happy with his selection of breakfast for his girlfriend he turned to approach her only to find her smiling at him while holding a tray out to him. He looked at the tray and saw it had some baked beans and sausages as well as a fruit bar all which were his favorites. He looked at Serena who said "Well I guess we think alike now right Ashy. Here I got you your breakfast. Let me carry it for you."

Ash smiled at her thoughtfulness and said "Thank you Serena. I got you your breakfast too."

Serena winked at him before turning around as she walked saying "Anything for my boyfriend. Ashy."

This made Ash blush as it did every time Serena called him her boyfriend but soon shook his head and followed her remembering that he was carrying her breakfast. He could not help but glare at every guy who stared at Serena especially her ass as she walked towards Clemont and Bonnie. He joined his friends at the table and they soon tucked into the breakfast knowing they were close to Lumiose. However this also made them all sad since their journey was coming to an end which made the atmosphere a bit quiet and depressing for the quartet.

After breakfast they group checked their belongings and set off at noon walking the final stretch of the tour of Kalos before their journey ends. As correctly predicted by Clemont, the group were only a few hours away from Lumiose but this was no good news for them because with each step they took they all felt a bit more upset as the group walked in silence. The only people who interacted where Ash and Serena as they held hands the whole time, gripping and rubbing each others hands to try and make each other feel a bit better. Even Pikachu was sad and had his ears drooped down because he had come to love Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and especially Serena and did not want to say goodbye.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 7 hours later_

The group stood on a small hill and could see the outskirts of Lumiose city which made them all sigh as it was now official that their joint journey was so close to being over. They all looked at each other before Bonnie spread her arms and grabbed onto Clemont with her right hand and Serena with her left and pulled them towards Ash. The three teens understood what Bonnie wanted and so formed a circle as they shared a group hug with Serena rubbing Bonnie's back to make her feel better.

They all felt more sadness wash over them and seeing Serena trying so hard to keep Bonnie's spirits up made Ash think about how he would make her feel if he left Kalos. Ash could not forgive him if he hurt Serena and soon fought with himself with one side saying " _You love her you dense kid but your goal is also to become a Pokemon Master. You cannot achieve it if you stay in Kalos and do nothing new. You have to keep travelling and challenging gyms and league conferences. It is the only way!"_

Another side was saying " _What is more important to you? Your dream or the girl you love who LOVES YOU BACK? How would Serena feel if you just left her behind here? What does it even mean to be a Pokemon Master? Do you want to leave her for a dream you do not completely know about?"_

Ash groaned internally because he has been fighting this battle ever since he and Serena confessed and again after they made love to each other for the first time. But now he knew what to do - he did not care how long it takes but knew he is making the right decision. He looked at Serena and mentally declared his answer " _Serena, I am staying here for as long it takes for us to find a region where WE BOTH can compete. Maybe even Clemont and Bonnie could join us if they can."_

The group once again continued walking and soon approached the gates of Lumiose and entered the city. They silently walked towards the tower with Ash and Serena gripping each other's hand tightly because they knew they would be saying farewell to the lemon siblings soon. Serena was getting a bit emotional already as a few tears were beginning to form as she thought about what was going to happen. Ash saw this and reached over wiping the tears from his girlfriend's eyes who smiled for a second at his action resting her head on his shoulder for comfort.

The gang marched on for another 5 minutes before they reached their destination and now stood in front of the tower. Clemont and Bonnie turned around and faced the couple and they could see Bonnie was already crying as her body shook and tears were rolling down her face. Serena let go of Ash's hand and approached Bonnie before getting onto her knees and pulling the little girl into a hug and kissed her forehead trying consoling her "little sister". Ash and Clemont watched with a sad smile before looking at each other. Clemont spoke up and said "Thank you for letting me and Bonnie travel with you and Serena. We learned so much from you and with you. I will not forget this. Ever."

Ash smiled and extended his left arm with his hand in a fist. Clemont saw this and knew what he meant, they understood each other so well so there was no need for more words. Clemont smiled back and fist bumped Ash before he was surprised and pulled into a hug by Ash who said "I learned a lot from you too Clemont. And Bonnie too of course. I won't forget you or your inventions because science is so cool!"

Clemont laughed at this and returned the hug before they separated. Ash went over to Bonnie to console her and offered a hug while Serena approached Clemont and hugged him too as well as giving him a friendly kiss on both cheeks.

Soon the group of 4 were now separated with Clemont and Bonnie on one side facing Ash and Serena who were on the other side. They all smiled at each other and waved with Serena wiping a few more stray tears from her face before she and Ash reluctantly turned around and began heading towards the Pokemon centre. For the silent couple the walk felt like an eternity but soon they passed through the sliding doors of the centre and walked up to Nurse Joy.

Without any signs of his usual bright, joyful self Ash booked a room for two. Nurse Joy was puzzled by their dampened mood but did not want to interfere and so offered them the key which Serena while still silent graciously accepted. Ash and Serena linked hands once again before heading towards their room. Whatever excitement they previously had about having a room to themselves and being able to be as intimate with each other as they want, the sadness of Clemont and Bonnie was too much. They couple opened the door to their room and took a bed each as both rested on the mattress. There was nothing but pure silence, even Pikachu was still affected as he went over to the window and stared at Lumiose Tower wondering what their three friends are doing right now.

Ash wanted to speak up and tell Serena about his decision but before he could, both him and Pikachu heard faint sobbing coming from the direction of the other bed. Both turned towards Serena's bed and saw her curled up in a fetal position as she began to silently cry. Ash leapt off the bed and went over to his girlfriend's one as he lay beside her rubbing her back while she faced away from him. Pikachu too was concerned and he too joined the couple on the bed as he went towards Serena's face and licked away her tears. Serena appreciated the mouse pokemon's help and pulled him tightly towards her in a hug. Ash spoke up and asked "I know you are sad Serena. We all are but the journey was going to end at some point and for them to go home. It's OK Serena."

Serena hugged Pikachu tighter which he did not mind as she mumbled "I know Ash but that does not make it any better. I am going to miss them."

Ash hugged her back and said "Well we can always call them and talk over video. I know it is not the same as if they were here with us but we can still stay in touch with them."

Serena nodded her head but suddenly started bursting in more tears and crying properly. Ash began to panic and asked "What's wrong? Serena? Tell me."

Serena refused to talk but with Ash now shaking her shoulders slightly and with Pikachu looking at her with sad eyes wanting to know what is making her cry made Serena decide to share her biggest worry. Serena took a deep breath and sadly said "I-I am scared you will, will leave me too Ashy. I-I do not k-know what I would do if you left me too!"

Ash was touched by this and it made him realise he had made the right decision and whispered comfortingly "No you are wrong Serena. I have decided that I am going to stay here for a while until we find a region where we can both compete. Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!" agreed Pikachu. Serena couldn't believe what she heard, did Ash really say he would stay here with her until they find a place to travel together to? She knew deep down how much he loved her but for someone like him to say that it really touched her heart. With Pikachu still in her arms, pressed against her chest, she turned around to face Ash and asked "What was that Ash? You really mean it?"

Ash smiled at her and kissed her forehead and said "I mean it Serena. I could never just leave you like that. I want to be a Pokemon Master but I want you more. Happy now?"

Serena's face changed immediately as a radiant smile beamed across it as she nodded her head and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend which he gladly returned. Serena pulled back from the kiss and now being reassured Ash was staying for a while longer, her playful side came out as she asked "Well I need to wash my face and might take a shower. Want you join me Ashy?"

Ash did not need to be asked twice and replied "Sure. Let's go." as he jumped off the bed and grabbed Serena's arm eager to shower with her again.

* * *

It was the following morning, and the sounds of the Fletchlings and young eager trainers running along the corridor which woke up Serena who lifted her head from Ash's bare chest. It took a few seconds to orientate herself and soon realised she was on top of Ash in his bed wearing just her bra and panties. As she moved her legs slightly she felt the soft fabric of his boxers and soon realised what has happened or what did not. She giggled to herself she remembered that as soon as they were done showering together, and putting on their underwear, Ash carried her to his bed in order to have sex but their tiredness took over and instead just ended up sleeping.

She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend and remembered what he said yesterday as she traced along his chest in the shape of a heart and smiled at him tenderly. But after a few minutes she decided it was time to wake him up and so nudged him as she got off him. It took her a few minutes of nudging and poking but soon Ash woke up and smiled at his girlfriend as he drowsily said "Morning gorgeous."

Serena giggled at him and said "Morning sleepy head. I am going to go to the bathroom is that OK?"

Ash yawned and nodded his head before stretching as he was trying to shake the sleep off while Serena freshened up too in order to set off to Vaniville or more precisely home.

After a quick breakfast the couple set off hand in hand towards Vaniville with Serena's tablet saying it would take about a day on foot. Both agreed they would try to walk the whole way without stopping at a Pokemon centre unless they had to because both were eager to reach Vaniville especially now because Serena did not have to worry about Ash leaving as soon as they arrived there. She was eager to show him her home and hoped her mother and him could bond as well and get along well. Ash was thinking around the same lines because he wanted to make a good impression on Grace and have her accept their relationship.

* * *

It was not easy but they had managed to march on and by not stopping at a Pokemon centre on the way, they saved a couple of hours and reached Vaniville late at night. Serena tightened her hold on Ash's hand and said "Come on I want to show you my home Ashy. And tomorrow I will give you and Pikachu a full tour of Vaniville. C'mon!"

Ash found Serena's enthusiasm funny and did his best to keep up with her while Pikachu had to hold on tightly to Serena's shoulder (Pikachu has been spending time on her shoulder too which Serena was happy about as she loved the mouse Pokemon to bits).

They soon approached a large detached house with a sleeping Rhyhorn by his kennel. Serena pointed to the Rhyhorn and whispered "This is my mother's Rhyhorn and I used to practice Rhyhorn riding with it. He is so really big softie but never tell him that!"

With that introduction over they approached the doorbell and Serena eagerly rang it. It took a few seconds before the door opened and greeted by the familiar presence of Grace.

Serena did not wait a single second and launched herself at her mother before hugging her tightly which was returned by Grace as they hugged and swayed from side to side for a at least a minute to two. Grace then pulled away and stepped up to Ash before grabbing him into a hug too as she said "It's so good to see you again Ash and congratulations in your place in the conference. You did so well."

Ash felt embarrassed and chuckled saying "Oh thank you Ms Grace. Me and my Pokemon gave it our all and we hope to do better next time."

Grace smiled at the teen and said "I am sure you will Ash and please, call me Grace. Ms Grace sounds too formal and makes me sound old too! Besides you are my little daughter's boyfriend now and so you are part of the family."

Ash and Serena both turned red at this which made Grace laugh as she guided the pair inside. Once the couple got over the embarrassment, Serena wanted to give Ash and Pikachu a tour of the house and so showed them around starting with the downstairs and ending up with her bedroom. They both dropped their bags in Serena's room when Grace called them down for dinner and with all three very hungry they dashed downstairs.

Once seated and with dinner handed out, Grace began asking questions about their journey and what bits they enjoyed and all the things they saw which made the conversations around the table very interesting and lively. However towards the end of dinner, Serena got slightly nervous as she had to ask her mother something she was totally embarrassed about but it was something she wanted to do. After dinner with Ash patting his stomach and complimenting Grace's cooking the trio were washing up and Serena turned to Grace and nervously asked "Mom. Is it OK with you if Ash slept in my room? Please mom, we have so much to talk about and need to plan about where to travel next. Is that OK? We will behave and go to sleep soon too. Pretty please!"

Grace thought about this for a few second and while she had no issues trusting Ash since she had done so since she entrusted him with Serena's wellbeing during their journey, this was a different situation. However after observing the way he treated her daughter and seeing how she speaks and looks at him Grace knew she could trust him but it did not mean she couldn't tease the couple.

Grace spoke up and said "Well OK Ash can sleep in your room. BUT I don't want any grandchildren just yet you two understand?"

Both Serena and Ash turned beet red with Serena close to dropping her plate when she heard that and so instinctively turned to her mother and shouted "MOM! You are embarrassing me!"

Grace laughed at her reaction and said "OK kids you must be really tired. Off you go to bed while I clean up."

Both thanked Grace and headed upstairs and took turns to get ready for bed. Once they were done they climbed into Serena's bed both decided to get undressed and cuddled nude and kissed each other wishing one another a good night before dozing off.

The following morning it was back to old ways with Grace's Fletchling flying into Serena's room and pecking her face to wake up the honey blonde teen. As usual Serena was not at all pleased by this and shouted "Fletchling I told you a million times not to do that!"

Her angry shout woke Ash up and seeing his naked girlfriend with her hands on her hips staring at Fletchling angrily he threw her clothes at her saying "Serena at least get dressed in case your mom comes."

Serena realised Ash was right and so got dressed quickly before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day and more importantly begin looking for a region they could go to next. Having a quick breakfast with Grace the couple entered the living room and sat on the sofa as they began to search on Serena's tablet. However after 3 hours of searching and double checking in numerous sites they were not able to find a region which was hosting Gyms and Showcases. With every passing minute both began to panic slightly and get more worried that their worst nightmare might occur.

Ash became very scared and said "OK Serena let's relax. How about I email Professor Oak, he always suggests regions for me?"

Serena also desperate for some good news nodded in agreement and so Ash went ahead and typed his email to ask for advice. It took a painstaking 30 minutes for Oak to reply and what he send almost caused Serena to cry while Ash clenched his fists:

" _Hello my boy._

 _First of all congratulations on your relationship kids._

 _I had a look for you Ash and Serena but unfortunately there are no other regions except for Kalos that is running Gyms and Showcases at the minute. All the unexplored regions you have not explored such as Alola, Ash are just setting up Gyms and Conferences due to wars and natural disasters damaging them (which is why I never recommended them until now)._

 _Showcases are only now starting to become popular outside of Kalos and Johto is the only region currently running them outside of Kalos. I am so sorry to tell you guys this but I do not think there is a single region with both events._

 _Hope to have been of assistance._

 _Oak."_

Serena couldn't hold it together much longer and began to cry with Ash hugging her as he tried to comfort her saying "I know this is not what we wanted. But you know it is not all too bad, I mean we can still call each other every day and maybe I could fly to see you when I can".

Serena calmed down hearing this but then asked "But I want to travel with you and be with you all the time. You are my boyfriend and the guy I ever loved after all. Also… also what about sex? I have gotten so used to doing it with you nearly every day now and would miss it."

Ash had to agree, he would miss her terribly and being still a teen means his hormones would be raging too and would desire her all the time. This made Ash think back to everything they revealed about their sexual past and while he knew Serena might react negatively, this would be the only way. Plus he thought about how they have managed it before without a problem. He took a deep breath and said "What if you know, I mean. I was thinking while we travel separately we can, you know sleep around. BUT only for sex - not love or any feelings at all."

Serena was visibly shocked and hurt and without a thought slapped Ash saying "How could you say that! I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend. I only want you!"

Ash rubbed his cheek and realised he did not explain his reasoning and so said "I know this sounds weird and stupid but there is no other way - we are both still teens with raging hormones so it was bound to happen. So I think it is better we talk about this now and agree on this now than when it is too late."

Serena thinks about it but is unsure and so Ash speaks up again saying "I mean I trust you more than anyone Serena. This is only to satisfy our sexual desire. This isn't a break up or anything. I will only love you, no one else. Besides you have loved me all these years while doing sexual things with guys here in Vaniville and during our journey right? This is just like that. We can give it a go but as soon as you don't like it or feel you might develop feelings for someone just stop. I will do the same."

She thought this over and had to agree that she did do sexual things with other guys while still being in love with Ash and that those encounters were purely sexual with no feelings behind them. She also knew she could trust Ash with her life and decided he was right and this would be the best solution and no one would cheat or hurt each other.

Serena looked at her boyfriend and said "OK Ash I think you are right. So that is how it will be then. I guess you are going off to Alola soon and I will travel to Johto."

Both looked at each other and decided to agree to their pact with a kiss knowing things would work out in the end.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is the final chapter of this story and features Serena begin her sexual part of her new journey!**

 **The top three submissions (in no order) are:**

 **Marshall by jalen**

 **Daniel by Omnistar**

 **Andy by amk8930**

 **Congratulations guys! The winner will be announced by the end of the next chapter.**


	10. A Taste of What is to Come

**Well this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and supported this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the sequel!**

 **Also at the bottom of this page I have announced the winner of the OC submissions for the sequel so check it out.**

 **Special thanks to AR063 who collaborated with me in this chapter and provided the Serena and Luke moment. Go to his page for more info about his stories and how you can read them. They are really good believe me!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - A Taste of What is to Come

It has been two months since Ash and Serena had to make the heart wrenching decision to travel alone to take the next step towards their goals. In that two months, many things happened with the couple taking every opportunity to go on dates and let their relationship grow since they knew they would not see each other for a long time once Ash leaves. This included a very awkward conversation in Ash's opinion when he introduced Serena to his mom. It took Delia a few moments to think before she recognised Serena as the girl from the summer camp because Ash was talking about her for a few days after the camp ended. This made Ash go red while Serena smiled at him in happiness while also blushing. Delia and Serena spent the next half an hour talking with Delia warmly accepting Serena into her family while also nagging Ash for having forgotten Serena when they met again in Kalos. Happy that Delia accepted her, Serena felt more content about herself and her relationship with Ash.

Of course, the couple were also very keen to have as much sex as possible with each other because they knew they would miss it and so whenever Grace went to run errands or went out, the two horny teens would rush up to Serena's room and make love to each other with every session becoming more romantic and passionate, with Serena even having hoped a few times that the pills would fail and she would get pregnant with Ash's child even if it meant stopping her dream.

"I love you Ash. You will contact me as much as possible right?" asked a tired and sweaty Serena as she rested her naked body on top of her boyfriend's who was also tired and trying to catch his breath.

Ash stroked her hair which made Serena smile as he continued to catch his breath from the intense orgasm he just felt from Serena's slow and teasing blowjob. After a few more deep breaths he managed to say "Of course I will Serena. I love you and only you. You will call me too right?"

Serena looked up and pouted saying "Of course you dummy! I would not be able to live if I did not see or hear your voice regularly. Plus I will be worried for you especially with all the dangerous things I know you will get up to in Alola."

Ash rolled his eyes and internally sighed. He was touched Serena cared so deeply for him but sometimes she was… too protective. He was going to argue back but when he thought about all the dangerous situations he had been since leaving Pallet Town for the first time he realised there had been moments where he might not have made it alive. He thought " _I guess Serena is right. I do end up in dangerous situations regularly. I better be more careful in Alola so Serena does not have to worry too much."_

Serena shuffled upwards towards his face and grabbed his cheeks snapping Ash from his thoughts and whispered "We need to get up early tomorrow or you will miss your flight. I don't mind… because it means you will stay here longer with me." and with that she pressed her face against his as she kissed him deeply trying to pour as much love as she could. This was repeated by Ash who grabbed and squeezed her ass as he too kissed back passionately wanting to show his girlfriend how much he loved her. The pair soon separated from the kiss, wiping the trails of saliva that remained on their lips and faces before cuddling and falling asleep.

* * *

It was the following morning, when the couple slowly woke up but instead of getting off the bed, they decided to cuddle and laze for a while since this was the day Ash was returning to Pallet Town before setting off to Alola. After a few minutes and Grace finishing up in the bathroom the couple finally got up and got themselves ready for the trip to the airport with Grace and Serena repeatedly asking Ash if he had all of his items with him. As they were having their usual breakfast and chatting about their next journeys and goals a taxi honked its horn grabbing the attention of the trio. Grace was the first to react and went to open the door while Ash and Serena now feeling a bit sad, washed the plates and cleared the table quickly. Grace returned to the kitchen and said "Okay kids all the luggage is loaded and we can set off now."

Both Ash and Serena looked at each other before holding hands as they nodded to Grace and walked towards the door. Grace took the seat at the front of the taxi next to the driver while Ash and Serena (and Pikachu) were sitting in the back with their arms linked around one another. Throughout the drive the young couple remained silent not wanting to leave each other but deep down they knew they had to do this. Grace looked back and saw the glum teens and said "Hey I know this is not easy for you two but you both know this needs to be done to achieve your goals. But do not worry you guys are still a couple right? I mean soon there will be more regions where they have gyms and showcases so you can travel together then. This is only for now?"

The pair listened to what Grace said and had to agree with her, even though they were travelling separately they were still together as a couple and nothing would come between them. Once their journeys in Alola and Johto were complete they might find another region where they run gyms and showcases. Grace's pep talk did have some effect as the pair smiled and looked a lot more cheerful which Pikachu sensed too as he rubbed his cheeks against Serena's who giggled before hugging the yellow mouse Pokemon as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

An hour later the taxi arrived at Lumiose Airport as the driver got out and unloaded the luggage while Grace, Serena and Ash got out of the vehicle. Thanking the taxi driver and asking him to wait for Grace and Serena, the trio entered the airport and headed towards the check in desk for the plane to Kalos. Grace stood to the side while Serena accompanied Ash to the desk as he got checked in. With his ticket in hand they rejoined Grace and before Ash could even open his mouth to thank Grace for letting him stay over and looking after him so well, Grace engulfed him in a tight hug saying "All the best in Alola Ash. You know I will be rooting for you too! And also tell your mother to call me more."

Ash was struggling to breath and could only nod his head while Serena and Pikachu sniggered at the side, with Serena being happy about how well her boyfriend and her mother get along. Once Ash was released from the hug he said "Thank you Ms Grace for letting me stay at your home and for looking after me so well."

Grace waved her hand and said "Nonsense Ash. You have helped my daughter so much during your journey and before at the summer camp. Besides you are a special person to my daughter and now a member of our family. You are welcome back here anytime. Call it your second home."

Ash was touched by this and thanked her again before Grace spoke up and said "One more thing. Please call me Grace and not Ms Grace. We are all one family now right? And who knows maybe I might get some grandchildren soon…" winking at the couple at the end of her sentence.

Ash and Serena grew red at this before Serena declared "Stop embarrassing me mom!"

Grace could only laugh but the fun atmosphere was soon cut off when the tannoy announced the plane to Kanto was now boarding. The trio looked at each other before Grace reluctantly led the way as the teens followed her. The soon reached the gate and after sharing another quick hug with Grace Ash turned to Serena who looked at him intensely. Both knew no words were needed and that their eyes said all they had to. Then without warning Seren lept into Ash's arms crying saying "I do not want you to go. But at the same time I know we have to do this. Why must this be hard?"

Ash hugged her back whilst rubbing her back since he knew that she enjoyed that. Ash then spoke up "I know Serena. This is hard for me too. But we have to do this but besides you know we will call each other all the time. We are together aren't we? We love each other more than anything and nothing will come between that, right?"

Serena who still hugged Ash tightly, nodded her head and said "You said you will be in Pallet Town for two weeks right before leaving for Alola? Then I expect you to call me and for you to answer my calls regularly got it Mister?"

Ash chuckled and pulled back before staring into her eyes as he said "I promise." as he captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately. Serena felt all the love Ash had for her and returned the gesture as she kissed him back as deeply as she could wanting every fiber of his body to feel the love she has for him. Neither wanted to separate but the lack of air soon forced them as they smiled at each other before Ash let go and walked down the gate with Serena and Grace waving until he was out of sight.

Grace turned to her daughter and asked "You alright sweety?"

Serena stared down the gate Ash just walked and said "Yes mom, Ash said we will be fine".

* * *

A couple of days later, Serena decided it was time for her to get ready for her new adventure and so began taking out all of her clothes from her wardrobe placing them on her bed as she stood inspecting them while tapping a finger against her cheek as she tried to decide what to take with her. She wanted to take all of her favorite and cute outfits but knew there would not be enough space, plus she thought " _I also need to take some clothes to get male attention too. This is not going to be easy (sigh)"._

The honey blonde decided to sit on the floor and take each piece of clothing and see if she wanted to take with her or not and knew it would take the whole day. It was soon night time when Serena fell back onto her back against the floor of her room as she sighed in relief that she was done packing most of her outfits. She thought about taking a nap when she heard her mother call out "Honey dinner is ready. Come and get it while it is still hot!"

Serena picked herself up and said "Coming" and as she walked towards the door, her foot kicked a small bag under the bed making it come to view. Serena not sure what was in the bag, picked it up and opened it revealing a 7 inch dildo which made her smile as it was not a regular store bought dildo. Instead this was molded from Ash's cock when the couple found a shop in Aquacorde Town where you can mold sex toys to replicate your private area. The pair decided to make a sex toy for each other to use while they travelled separately and Serena remembered her trip and how she picked the male worker to mold her pussy and how the sexual tension in the room after the mold was taken led to her, without saying a single word, giving the worker a blowjob as he ate her out with him releasing his cum all over her face and chest. She also remembered how the worker watched her take a shower while still stroking his cock.

Snapping out of her flashback, she quickly packed the dildo before heading downstairs to eat before continuing to pack.

* * *

A week has since passed and Serena was close to finishing to pack as she double checked her items from outfits to essential needs. Serena frowned when she checked the number of condoms and pills she had packed, realised she had enough to last her for a while but probably did not have enough in case she took a bit longer than expected to reach a major city with a PokeMart in Johto. Not wanting to take the risk she thought " _Better go and buy some more I guess. Cannot be too careful when I have fun. I guess I could go and buy them in Lumiose when I pick up the portable mini stove and oven that Clemont told me about 3 days ago from his Gym."_

Then another thought entered her mind " _Wait what about the guy… Luke was it? Who was runs that PokeMart and hitting on me and being perverted? I guess now with what Ash and I agreed I can take up his 'offer'?"_

Serena sat down on her bed and crossed her legs as she thought more before she came to a conclusion and decided " _Yeah I will go to his PokeMart and see how far I can seduce him. I have been curious about having sex with an older guy anyway for a while now. Yey!"_.

The following morning, Serena dressed in a tight white tank top with matching white sandals as well as a pair of short jean shorts looked at her reflection in the mirror checking every angle. Satisfied with her cute look and exposing so much skin, smiled as she thought " _This will definitely get his attention and turn him on. Hopefully it will make other boys' heads spin on the way too."_

As Serena headed downstairs and out of the front door, she looked at the route leading to the PokeMart and said "Alright Luke. Let's see if that offer you promised me is still available. Here I come!"

* * *

"... then, Ash and I decided to split from travelling together to follow our dreams" Serena said finalising her story.

"Oh. I understand that to be a sad thing for you" said Luke " _that means are you now alone? Mmm…"_ he thought. He found it strange that the Pokémon performer came back to his shop just to tell him about that. He was in thought " _No, there was something else, the real reason why this girl came back. Perhaps would it be for 'it'?"_ he questioned, wishing it were the case.

"Well, sorry for having taken your time. I know you must be busy, although it appears not many people come to buy here" Serena said as she looked around the store to see if anyone else was here. " _There is no one in sight. Eureka, I think it could work. I'm going to ask."_

"You know, Luke, the last time I came to buy in your shop you were very nice to me and gave me the blanket and even some useful advice" she began as she supported both hands on the counter, moving closer towards the seller "and... I want to repay you" said the teenage girl in a hoarsely and seductive way.

Taking advantage of her position, along with pressing her shoulders towards her chest to emphasize her bust more she turned her head slightly and smiled, stretching and licking her lips to allure her target. "Besides, as I recall, you gave me an offer and so you know, I'll let you see more than just my underwear this time."

" _WOW! I can not believe my luck! Is this really happening? A sexy young woman is asking me to have sex with her? Well, calm down Luke, do not ruin it"_ he sighed a little and tried to calm down in order to respond adequately to the situation in front of him. He looked up trying to look at Serena and see how she was acting, but the big blush on her cheeks revealed how excited she was to take up the good offer from before.

"Being a respected gentleman, I could not refuse such a young, beautiful and sexy girl." He said, trying to sound elegant, causing a small giggle from Serena seeing the shop owner trying to act like that.

"Hihihi. Do not worry, you do not have to act so polite with me." Serena replied once she stopped giggling.

"Yeah, I think you're right, hahaha!" he laughed out loud. Luke, feeling more like confident decided to make his first move. He lifted himself from his chair, and moved out from behind the counter, admiring the young girl who was dressed in short jean shorts, a tight white tank top with matching white sandals. He took the left arm of Serena and pulled her sharply towards him. Once she was pressed against him, he rested his free hand on the backside of the girl who was surprised at the audacity of such an act and then, having now also realised, how her tight chest was now also pressed against Luke.

" _Ohhh, that smooth, round butt is… is also very firm"_ he thought as he squeezed and pressed her ass a bit. "Well, Serena, I think it's time to take action." Luke spoke with the aforementioned girl now showing a great blush on her face and this time from being molested like this.

Almost subconsciously, the young trainer moved her head up as much as she could towards his face, leaning on her toes to reach more height and tried to move her lips to Luke's to kiss him, who was more than ready for it. The pair inched closer and closer and were about to kiss when suddenly they heard a small explosion coming from outside, near a tent.

The sound of the blast scared the couple, breaking the pleasant atmosphere they had and making them separate. "What was that?" asked the shop owner, sulking for having missed the opportunity to taste the sweet lips of the female.

"Big brother! Again another one of your inventions exploded" (cough) (cough) said a person, possibly a little girl.

Another voice soon could be heard saying "I'm sorry (cough) (cough) Bonnie. I thought I had calibrated it well."

Serena had recognized those voices and the 'deja vu' of what had potentially happened, reacted immediately saying "Clemont and Bonnie!" her voice rising slightly.

Luke, a little confused was going to ask who they were, but the honey blond girl interrupted anticipating the question, and looked at the adult "In case you were wondering, they are friends I travelled around with. It's a coincidence that one of their inventions exploded near here. Too bad, Bonnie is now probably very angry and arguing with him. They will have to clean up and Clemont most likely will have to buy some candy for her and so I-".

"Think they are going to enter the store!" the shop owner ended the sentence, somewhat disappointed by what the young trainer said because that meant they could not have sex and so he had lost this valuable opportunity. Inwardly, he cursed his bad luck, but almost instantly, an idea came to his mind! He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her because she could reject and even be angry with him. But he did not know if he would have this opportunity again and knowing that Serena would leave Kalos soon, it was now or never.

"Hey, Serena, this is going to sound so sudden but I'll ask you directly: Do you want to try oral sex while your friends come into the store to buy stuff?" he said. " _Yeah, there I_ asked," he thought, wishing with all his might that the girl would accepted or at least not treat him like a pervert.

The honey blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise at the request, with some feelings tangling in her mind " _on one hand, it seems like a very daring request of your partner and, on other hand, she felt a sense of excitement rise just thinking of doing something like that."_

Her panties slowly became wet from hearing such a proposal, the fact of doing something perverted while her close friends (and with one whom she had sex with before) gave her a strange feeling, a sweet excitement. She thought of the possibility of being found in the act, making her feel hot at such a possibility. Finally, she decided and answered "All right, I will."

A big smile formed on the man's face at this and hastily took the girl's hand to make her follow him back to the counter. He sat in his chair, and told Serena to bend down and crawl behind, under the counter so that she was out of sight of anyone entering the store. Serena followed his instructions and remained kneeling with Luke's crotch right up to her face, feeling a little nervous, not knowing exactly what do with her hands which were fidgeting and being restless. But she looked at his crotch and had her gaze fixed on her goal.

"Serena do not get nervous. You said you have done this before. Just follow my instructions and everything will be fine, you will probably even enjoy it as you normally would" whispered Luke to the girl.

Soon the shop door opened and in came the lemon haired siblings, discussing something amongst them with little lemon blonde fixing her hair before sighing and dusting her clothes as her older brother did the same thing but with extra care to thoroughly clean his glasses. He walked up to the counter with Luke carefully watching and looking sideways and downwards before, in one swift movement of his hands, he opened his pants exposing his underwear. Before Clemont reached him he quickly and quietly whispered "Now, take it with your hands and pull down my boxer shorts".

Clemont began saying "Good afternoon, sir. My sister and I wanted to know if-"

"Hello, sir can you tell me if you have sweets here?" Bonnie asked abruptly interrupting her brother.

Clemont turned to his sister and scolded "Bonnie! Do not do that, I was asking." He turned back to Luke, lowered his head apologetically and continued talking "Well, that is what we are looking for."

"Do not worry, children are like that. Look, in those multiple jars are lots of different sweets" he indicated pointing with his finger to a large area on the opposite site of the shop where lots of sweets were stocked.

The pair thanked him and went to the place of the store where the jars were stocked. Meanwhile, under the counter Serena was shocked but appreciated the size of the erection present in front of her face. Her breathing became heavy as she closed her eyes briefly before she felt something rub against her right cheek. She opened her eyes and found it was the head of his penis pressed against the fabric of his underwear that was rubbing against her. Luke, who felt the heavy breaths of Serena, began to sweat with excitement and looked to make sure that the two customers were entertained with looking and selecting the sweets, leaned down and whispered to the girl "Now, with your hands take my penis. Then start playing and to lubricate… (he breathed heavily, because saying those instructions and waiting for her to follow them stimulated him too)... spit a bit on the head and pump with your hands gently, milking my cock Serena like you know how to."

The honey blonde listened and began to follow his instructions: first, putting her hands under the garment pulling it towards her and downwards thus freeing the man's penis. As she pulled down the garment, his cock moved and to return to its original position made a whiplash action causing it to hit the face of the girl in the process, which she did not mind. After this, taking a deep breath while looking at his cock, with her left hand she reached and gently with her fingertips touched the tip of the male member. This caused a reaction and made Luke give a slight groan as he felt Serena play his virility. Gaining some more confidence as she caressed his cock, the Kalosian girl gathered together some saliva in her mouth accumulating it on the tip of her tongue. Carefully she moved forwards while also bringing his cock towards her, almost touching her lips against it to spit quietly just above the tip.

" _That should be enough. Oh! Can't believe I am doing this"_ she thought to herself as she look at her trail of saliva slowly flowing down from the head of his penis. " _Come, Serena, you have done this many times. Why are you nervous now? Could it be for ...?"_ she began thinking, while also paying some attention to the voices of Bonnie and Clemont. She was excited to think that just a few metres away was the gym leader and his sister, while she was doing something so perverted with a stranger.

Excitement and the thrill of this situation and, above all, her realisation that she liked the idea of giving a blowjob to a man with the risk of being discovered made her heart beat a thousand time faster. " _Well, here we go."_ She began to pump her hand along the entire length of Luke's penis, making him sigh in pleasure and hunch his torso a little. A few seconds passed and Serena decided to take the initiative and opened her mouth and slowly filled it with his cock. Recalling her previous experiences of doing this with other guys including her boyfriend and Clemont, she began moving her head up and down, aiming to stick his cock and its contours inside her cheeks. The hot girl enjoyed doing this very much, and loving having his cock in her mouth so much that she started playing with herself by rubbing over her panties caressing the lips of her vagina. By the sucking noises whenever she moved her head showed how lucky the man was as she pleased him completely worshiping his cock. " _Mmm… something is strange. I guess he has not had time to groom his cock properly recently. Well, it's not something that bothers me. After all, sometimes Ash and I did it before we reached a Pokemon Center and took showers."_

"Uoh! Mmm Ha!" the shop owner complained, really enjoying the technique the honey blonde was using. " _I'm in heaven! Ohh, I would have never dreamt that Serena had such a high skill level for this…"_ slowly succumbing to the pleasure put his mind into relaxation and euphoria. He did not want to admit, but Serena's ability to give oral sex really took him by surprise and it was so good that at any time soon he was prepared to ejaculate.

"Sir, take this" interrupted a voice. Looking forward, he met the eyes of Clemont showing him some paper bags with sweets and other things, waiting to be scanned. Luke did not register what he wanted because he was so busy being pleased by the Pokémon performer and did not want to sell anything. Serena heard the voice of her friend, and was snapped out of her concentration of pleasing Luke and feeling pleasure from giving the blowjob but did not care.

" _How inopportune of you, Clemmy. I think I could maybe play a 'joke' on Luke"_ thought the girl in a Machiavellian way. Having decided on what to do, she increased the pace of her head movements to give more pleasure to the man, which seem to have worked as he shaked more and tensed his muscles. With every movement, the blowjob became sloppier with more saliva now coating his cock and soon some began to connect with Serena's chin as well as drip down onto her hands which were resting on her thighs and knees.

" _Ohh, damn, Serena! Do not do such a thing! Now is not the time. I am determined not to cum yet as well. Ohh!"_ the seller complained at the increased the intensity of the blowjob. Both the inventor and his sister were somewhat puzzled when they realized that his face grimaced and he began to sweat a lot. Luke feared that the pair might realise or get suspicious and tried desperately to find an excuse to distract them and get them out of his mart. Suddenly something click in his brain and asked in a somewhat broken voice "Now I realise, you-you are Clemont right? The great inventor of Kalos and Gym Leader Lumiose City?" withholding the urge to groan.

Clemont blushed at the attention and said "Yes but it is no big deal, yo-"

Luke interrupted wanting to make the conversation as brief as possible "I am a fan of yours, you've done a great job. Look, as a gift from me and from my Poke Mart, take the sweets for free" pushing the bags back towards the siblings.

"Really? That's good brother. Thank you very much sir." replied Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"There is more, if you want, you can each take a soda from the machine near the entrance for free too." Luke offered hoping it would make them leave quicker.

"Seriously?! Wow! It is the first time that my brother's fame was useful for something, thank you very much, Mr Shopkeeper!" cried the little girl, before running towards the machine and choosing a soft drink.

Clemont was about to reply, but was stopped by Luke "No-no worry. Take them and go, nothing else" almost pleading.

"All right. Thank you very much sir for your kindness." Clemont said sincerely and bowed before he too went to his sister who was waiting at the front door with the soft drinks in her hands.

The poor man was at his limit since Serena did not slow down while she listened to the entire conversation. From one moment to another, the enraptured man could not hold back anymore. While contracting his muscles he brought his hands towards the head of the honey blonde pulling her towards him putting the entire length of his member into the depths of her throat and came. The girl was taken by surprise and just felt getting the shots of semen in the back of her mouth. Instinctively, the young performer tried to pull her head back to breathe and, given the inherent orgasm fatigue suffered by her partner, Luke loosened his grip and let out the girl. Since she was also pulling her head back and with him suddenly letting go of her, part of her head and neck collided with the back and underside of the counter which led to her complain audibly "Ow!"

Clemont hearing the noise turned his gaze back to the counter and asked "Huh? What was that?"

Luke, realising this was frightened and answered the young inventor nervously "No, it's nothing. I stubbed my toe against the counter. It's nothing serious."

"Okay. OK, good bye. Come, Bonnie." and so they finally left the store. But as they left Clemont couldn't help but think " _it's weird, when I heard that noise I seemed to have recognised that voice. Mmm... nah,must be my imagination."_ Convincing himself, he went his way out without having noticed anything.

Luke sighed in relief scratched his head and leaned back into the chair, closed his eyes trying to relax a bit because the situation while it was very exciting, was difficult as he had to seriously try to keep control of his voice to not act strangely in front of the customers. He suddenly felt his thigh touched and lowering his gaze met a wincing Serena touching and rubbing a little behind her head with her left eye closed.

Serena asked "Can you move back and let me out please?".

"Ohh, yes! Sorry, Serena. I will get out immediately" he answered, shuffling the chair back so that the young girl could get out from under the counter. Rising, Serena ran her hands through her slightly messy hair and shook off the dust from her knees before walking a few steps to be close to Luke.

"Well, that was sudden. Do not take this wrong, but you cum very fast. So did it feel good or were you just really excited? Ow (moving her hand to the nape of her neck) I think this will leave a bruise" she whined slightly.

The shop owner felt a little embarrassed because it was his fault that the girl was complaining of her injury.

"I am very sorry, Serena. I think I let go of you a little and did not alert you, well, when I was going to cum" he apologised nervously. " _Hell, I think I screwed up. I do not think that now she wants to have sex with me anymore. (_ Sigh) _Anyway, at least I tried to fulfill that fantasy, although it did not go as expected"_ he thought.

'It's nothing, it was just an accident. Also, I must admit that it was a very exhilarating feeling doing that with the risk of being discovered. On the other hand, I think we can now go to 'main' event" she said as she took a few steps towards the man to get in front of him, resting her hands on his thighs. Liicking her lips she added "I see this little friend still has power for more action right?" blowing some air at his face.

Luke was pleasantly surprised and instantly got an erection again. At that moment he wanted to do nothing but pounce on the girl and push her down onto the floor and penetrate her. But he tries to calm down, so he stood up and with some difficulty, and pulled his pants up (it hurt his member when trying to pull up the pants) and made his way to the entrance of the store, turning a small sign hanging on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed' and locked the door before turning back to Serena who was waiting expectantly.

"Okay, we're ready. Follow me to another room here to have fun" he tried to say and as he was passing beside the girl he spanked her on her butt leaving his hand on the buttocks before squeezing again firmly to her surprise rather than displeasure. He guided her forwards a little, telling her to move towards a hallway with a door at the back, but suddenly turned to the counter walking towards it to grab a box of condoms, showing it to the girl saying with a lewd smile "Now to teach you how an adult uses them."

The blue eyed girl laughed, blushing slightly. Luke led his partner towards the door and opening and letting her enter the room. It was an usual staff room with a table in the middle with some avocados and cups, some chairs, a dishwasher, a stack of boxes in a corner and in front of the entrance were some icons. Luke spoke up "This is the for the of employees. Here we can have fun without anyone bothering us."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, now how do you want us to do it?" Serena asked.

The older man's heart rate rose sharply at the thought of giving a response to the question. He reached forward and took the girl's chin in his right hand pulling her face towards his, pressing a little on her cheeks while doing this.

"Let's start by kissing" having said so, he joined his lips with hers. The kiss started off light with Luke exploring and savoring the sweet and soft lips of the young teen Pokémon performer. He shook his head from side to side to accommodate better, getting carried away by the feeling of the kissing. Luke soon decided to let go a little and force his tongue into the mouth of Serena swapping spit between them. This was something that Serena liked and was exciting to receive and have his tongue explore her entire mouth, making her mind go blank. When both felt a lack of air, their breathing became deeper and harder, forcing them to pull apart. Now separated Serena had most of her tongue hanging out almost panting. Luke, seeing this took a chance and grabbed her fingers placing them on his cock and made her massage it, which was unexpected for his lover as her eyes opening wide. "That felt really good, Serena. You really are very good kisser, besides giving blowjobs. I can tell you've practiced a lot" he praised before thinking " _and now I am lucky to try this"_ he thought joyously.

Serena somewhat breathlessly while still caressing his pant covered cock said "Yes, I have practiced a lot."

Luke smiled at this and took out the box of condoms from his pocket, and opened and pulling out a condom wrapped in plastic, before he bit from the tip and tore the wrapper revealing the condom. He spat the piece of plastic from his mouth as well as dropping the rest of the wrapper from his hands to the floor, still holding the box he placed it to one side of the table and put the condom between his second and middle fingers. Once the condom was held in place he placed his other hand under Serena's jaw squeezing her soft cheeks and said "Now I will teach you how adults get this on (he then squeezed her cheeks harder opening her mouth and put the condom on the lips of the girl). First of all, the woman should be seeking to please her man by putting the condom on him using only her mouth. Come on, have a try."

" _This is so perverted. Never before have I tried something like this"_ thought the blushing girl. Serena bent down to match Luke's groin, carefully trying to not throw the condom out of her mouth, as she returned to unbutton his pants and pulled out his erect penis which now looked bigger and swollen than before. This made Serena moisten more in lust.

Serena wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Luke getting more excited said "With your lips unwrap it along the shaft".

Serena followed his instructions but struggles however refuses to give up. It was difficult for her because whenever she came in contact with the shaft it twitched and moved slightly. Serena did not know what to do but soon came up with an idea and tried to fit the condom on while using her tongue to stimulate his shaft (also giving more pleasure to Luke). After using her tongue for a few seconds, she thought she had found a convenient moment to push and unroll the condom with her lips. The condom began to unroll but soon his cock twitched more making the condom scrunch up with the tip coming off the head of his cock.

"O _h, this is harder than I thought. Let see, if I do this... no, not"_ somewhat frustrated, Serena tries to perform the action again but was unsuccessful again. Luke, realizing that the girl had difficulty patted her head and said "Well, Serena, do not worry. The truth is this is not so easy."

The honey blonde teen stepped back before standing up again letting Luke put the condom on properly instead.

Serena smiled coyly and asked "I'm sorry, I did not think it was so hard. Hehehe guess I need more practice _._ Ok, now what's next, 'master'"?

Luke smiled at this and said "Now comes the most important part. Sit on the table" pointing to where he wanted the attractive girl to sit. "Now sit down there and open your legs for me."

Serena, somewhat embarrassed nodded her head before she approached the table and unbuttoned her jean short shorts as she wiggled herself out of them leaving her in her light pink panties. Once she took them off, she sat where he wanted her to sit with Luke then playfully kicking away her shorts since she would not be needing them soon. Once she got comfortable, she shuffled back and leaned back resting on her lower back and ass as she slowly spread her legs for Luke. The adult with his hands helped a little to separate the inner part of her thighs, thus having a view of the wet panties of the young girl. Enraptured by the sight Luke's cock became harder as he thought " _Mmm, smells good (_ sniff) _and I see that is already properly lubricated. Well, maybe I want to try helping a little bit."_ Having thought about this, he ran a finger alongside the part of the panties that separated him from direct entry to the intimacy of the girl, before he leaned down and without warning began to lick the outer labia of the vulva. Serena who watched in anticipation, felt his tongue forcing her to groan, and release more love juices.

" _Oh, Arceus! His tongue is so well skilled. But I want more. Come on, stop playing now and put your cock inside me. Ah!"_ yelled the lustful girl internally while imagining the big cock inside her.

Luke stopped running his tongue and kissing her pussy and looked up saying "I think you are ready cutie. Let's remove this."

Hastily with both hands on edge of the Serena's panties he pulled them off throwing them aside. He then grabbed hold of her firm and shapely legs and started pulling them over towards his shoulders but stopped when he realised she was still wearing her sandals. Luke embrace both her legs in his right arm, using his free left hand to remove them which tickled the soles of the feet of Serena who laughed a little. " _Ahh, that's cute"_ thought the man when he heard the girl he was about to have sex with giggle.

Once the entry to her vagina was free and unrestricted by clothing, Luke spread Serena's legs further before positioning them over his shoulders. He looked into the eyes of Serena who met his gaze as she was looking at him expectantly while he aligned his penis right by the entry of the privacy of the girl. Finally when he felt ready he exclaimed "Before shove it in, I want you to say "Please teacher, put your big penis in my vagina and stir it all over inside me"!"

Serena was very hot and aroused by this point , so she answered quickly, repeating what Luke said "Please teacher, put your big penis in my vagina and stir it all over inside me"

The aforementioned man not being able to take it anymore, with a thrust gained first entry inside the teen. With his cock now inside her and sufficiently firm, he began to thrust his cock inside the girl. Serena was in heaven, as her eyes partially rolled back and she groaned and whimpered "Ah! It's so... Ah!"

Luke began to swing his hips with some intensity given how excited he was. With each swing gnashing the table legs against the floor a couple of times, which made the aroused girl look for something to grip so not to slip with each move and thrust her partner made and so wrapped her arms around his back. Seeking to make sex more pleasurable for both, she began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusts to deepen the penetration for both. Luke enjoyed the powerful feeling caused by the folds of her vagina against his cock, the vagina that he much desired ever since that day when the beautiful girl first entered his store. He had seized Serena's legs while trying to keep up with her hips marking his breath.

Gradually, the two lovers began to sweat more and more with Serena starting to feel a tremor from the tips of her feet to her head, as she sweated more soaking her top as well as dropping more and more audible groans and moans. " _I am very happy to feel so great from having his cock inside me. It's so big - it's bigger than Ash"_ she thought, comparing in her mind the times she had sex with her boyfriend. Suddenly a feeling of guilt invaded the girl when she realised she was comparing Ash, the love of her life with some guy. " _No, nothing happens. Both agreed that we need to calm our libido. Still love you, Ash!"_. "Ah!" Serena exclaimed from the more intense lunges she felt performed by Luke.

"Ohh, Arceus, yes! How good it feels. Does it feel good for you, Serena? Like feeling my penis inside you?! Hey?" cried the man as he moaned. He no longer had her legs over his shoulders, instead he had dropped them to get closer to the torso of the female on the table to feel a different sensation of penetration.

"Yes, I like the feeling of your penis! Give me more, harder! Ah!" said the excited girl who now, more uninhibited groaned louder.

Serena lifted her hands carrying them to Luke's abdomen, and clung to his shirt trying to bring her body closer against his. Luke, realizing this, lowered his head to his lover resting it next to hers and trying to accommodate his arms so to firmly attached them to her body and hold her. The stimulated teen also did the same and stretched her arms to tighten the embrace with the adult bringing her hands more closer behind his back. Since she now felt more of his weight on her body, she felt him enter her deeper making her claw his back a little through the shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah! My pretty girl, I'll cum. Ah!" he whined.

"Ah! Yeah, me too ah!" replied Serena.

Noticing that she was about to reach an orgasm, with her heels on the lower back of Luke she flexed and tightened her hold, trapping him in a hug. After a few more swings,Serena was unable to holding back anymore as she was the first to cum, shouting "AH!" as more liquid was released from her privacy, eyes glazed with tears, with her messy hair and mouth open embraced the body of her lover strongly. Luke was stimulated by her orgasm and raised his head and saw the appearance of the enraptured girl which pushed him over the edge as he got carried away and kissing her, moaning as he came releasing his semen into the condom. Since they were both cumming now, Serena's lips parted and breathed agitatedly few moments to catch her breath. Luke regaining some strength separated from his partner, taking his manhood from inside her vagina trying to stay upright to watch Serena still breathing heavily as she lay on the table.

" _Wow, this was very inviting. I had never felt this good"_ he thought as he watched the Pokemon performer with her legs dangling off the table, " _I have a good view. I must be one of the few men who have seen a Pokemon performer in this state. My friends would envy me, lol."_ he gloated internally. Meanwhile, the young trainer, still breathing with her eyes closed after such an orgasm took a few seconds, before opening her eyes and found Luke watching, to which she dedicated a smile and asked "Master, your student wants another lesson. Are we still OK to do more?"

For the shop owner, hearing this was enough to return to make his penis erect again as he removed the used condom which he tied and left on the table to take another condom from the box.

"Ugh, yeah, Serena. I have a couple more things to show you." he answered, completely removing his shirt and dropping his pants.

"Yeah, I can not wait!" said Serena who similarly did the same as she sat on the edge of the table and started pulling on her top. Both were now naked, as they looked forward to more sex.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"I am cumming again! Ugh! Ah!" moaning could be heard from inside the staff room. Luke and Serena had reached another orgasm almost simultaneously, and this time with the man sitting in a chair with his young companion riding him sitting with her back to him, both completely naked and being very sweaty. Serena rested her body leaning slightly with her arms and hands on the legs of her lover who wanted prevent her from falling by clawing her bust. Feeling the soft and the elasticity of the breasts of the girl, the man massaged a bit causing slight moans to escape the girl's mouth.

"Wow, they are very soft." said Luke while playing with both breasts.

"Thank you for the compliment. Also, you are very good this. (Serena looked over the edge of the table where there were nine condoms filled with semen). This was the tenth time. You have good endurance, Luke." she returned the compliment.

"You too, Serena. Although I must admit that this reaches my limit hehehe" Luke responded.

"Well, I guess it's normal." Serena said. " _Although with Clemont we lasted several hours together and with Ash we would usually be up doing it all night"_ she thought guessing it was his age which is the reason.

A few more moments of rest and the couple got up from the chair, with the man withdrawing the condom was about to tie it up and put it with the others when he was stopped by a hand.

"Wait. Let me do it for you." offered Serena, to which Luke accepted.

He was greatly surprised when he observed how the young girl instead of tying up the used condom, took it from below and squeezed it dropping the contents into her mouth. She savored him a little smiling before opening her mouth again showing her tongue indicating that she had swallowed it.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to try something different and new ( as she swallowed her mouth again trying to taste his cum) and yes, it tastes a little like latex" Serena said innocently.

The man had been dumbfounded at the scene. Finding what she did to be very erotic, he asked "Hey Serena can I take a picture of you with the other condoms as a souvenir of today?"

Serena smiled and said "Sure you can. But only if I can drink the semen from the other condoms after as well."

Luke glad she accepted rushed to a cupboard and pulled out his personal camera and waited for Serena to pick up the other nine condoms as she arranged them on herself with one on the top of her head, two on her shoulder (one on each shoulder), one hanging off her mouth, 3 on her lap and one in each hand as she smiled and posed for Luke. Once Luke was happy he got a good picture he watched as Serena untied each condom and swallowed his previous loads.

After this, the couple became dressed again with their clothes that were scattered on the floor. To the bad luck of the Pokemon performer, the store did not have a shower or something similar so she could not wash herself properly. Instead she had to settle for using disposable towels offered by Luke to wipe a little the sweat and fluids around her and between her legs and a little on the bottom of her ass.

Afterwards, they adjusted their clothes and cleaned up the table and returned the chair he had used to fornicate, put everything in a small bag and threw it in the trash can in the room. Holding hands the pair exited the staff room as they headed back to the shop where Serena said farewell to Luke and walked towards the door. He followed her as he had to unlock it and as she was about to leave he said "Well if you liked what we did today then you will love it in Johto. Many guys for you to pick from and have fun with." ending his sentence with a tender kiss on the girl's lips which she returned. Once they pulled apart, she said with a lustful smile "I cannot wait now!".

* * *

A few days had passed since her intimate encounter with Luke as Serena was now almost done packing her bags and getting ready to leave for Johto the following day. She inspected her bags once again double checking if she had her essentials especially condoms and pills and being happy she had enough of those as well as everything else, she turned to look at herself in the mirror and suddenly frowned. She looked at herself from head to toe and thought " _Well if I am going to a new region I should wear a new travel outfit too. Guess I need to go shopping in Lumiose then."_ Just as she thought that she remembered she still had to pick up the miniature stove and oven from Clemont and so decided she would see pick it up too.

Getting dressed in her current travel outfit, she walked downstairs and informed Grace "Mom I am going to Lumiose to buy a new travel outfit. I also need to visit Clemont and Bonnie to pick up the stove and oven. See ya!"

Grace came from the kitchen and said "OK sweetie. Take care and tell Clemont and Bonnie to come visit sometime. But don't stay out too long. You need to sleep before your big day tomorrow."

Serena who opened the door turned back and said "I will mom. Bye." as she set off.

After a few hours of walking, using a shortcut the gang had found on their tour back, she finally arrived at Lumiose and smiled reminiscing about all that has happened in the town from the start of her journey to its end. Shaking the memories from her thoughts for now, Serena entered the city walking towards a large city map. She looked at it as she was trying to decide whether to go shopping or go to the Lumiose Tower first. The honey blonde scanned the map and soon discovered the way to the main shopping district would be past the tower and so decided " _Well I guess I will make a surprise visit to Clemont and Bonnie. I hope they are home. I guess I was too excited to see them again that I forgot to ask and check."_

Serena then happily walked towards the tower smiling and humming to herself as she was looking forward to seeing her friends again even though she had seen them a few days ago when they almost ruined her moment with Luke. The walk took about 10 minutes but before she realised she was standing in front of the doors of the tower. Taking in a breath, she rang the bell on the door praying the lemon siblings were home. Silence was all she was met with and after a few seconds, deciding between ringing again or leaving, a monitor lowered showing the face of Clemont. Serena instantly smiled and said "Hey Clemont! Am I glad to see you. I got worried no one was home."

Clemont returned the smile and said "Oh hi Serena. Sorry about that. I was in my room and came as quickly as I could. Come in!"

With that the monitor moved upwards again before the doors opened allowing Serena to enter. Once she was inside she knew to take the steps on the left which would take her to the home of Clemont and Bonnie and began to climb them. As she neared the top she saw Clemont waiting for her with a warm inviting smile. Serena ran up the last few stairs and soon reached her lemon haired friend at the top. The pair simply smiled at each other before Serena reached forward and grabbed the spectacled boy into a tight hug saying "It's good to see you again Clemont." before kissing both his cheeks.

Clemont who after the initial shock of such a sudden hug and kisses (even if they were only friendly ones), returned the hug and said "It is also good to see you again Serena."

The pair then separated with Clemont leading her inside. The two friends walked down the corridor with Clemont asking "How have you been Serena? It has been a while since we have seen each other? I see your hair has grown back a bit."

Serena when she heard Clemont mention that it had been a while since they had seen each other, thought " _If only you knew Clemmy. I saw you two the other day at Luke's PokeMart."_ before she answered "I have been well Clemont thanks. As I told you before when you contacted me Ash returned to Kanto and is off to Alola now and I am setting off tomorrow for Johto."

Clemont frowned a bit and said "It must be tough for you two to travel separately. I hope your journeys will be worth it though."

Serena agreed nodding her head "Yeah it will be difficult but Ash and I are still together and that is what counts! Speaking of having not seen each other in a while where is Bonnie? And your dad?"

Clemont chuckled and said "Well Bonnie has gone to visit Mairin who is by Professor Sycamore and he is taking the two camping for tonight and tomorrow so she won't be back for at least another three days. And dad, well he is taking a shower right now. He should be out soon I think.I would have told Bonnie to stay if we knew you were coming Serena."

Serena smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry about this! Well it was a impulse thing I guess. I wanted to come earlier but was busy packing. I still need to do some shopping and thought I would drop by. Hope I am not stopping you from doing anything important."

Clemont waved his hands saying "No you are not. I was just lazing around anyway. Come on I guess you want to pick up your miniature stove and oven too? I will show you."

With that the pair headed to the work room where Clemont kept most of his tools, works and projects. As they stepped in and walked towards the back they reached a small rectangular item which was covered by a blanket. Clemont walked up to it and removed the cover revealing a pink miniature stove and oven and said "Bonnie chose the color saying it was your favorite. So this is your miniature portable stove and oven Serena, do you like it?"

Serena nodded her head and said "I love it. Both the color and the machine. Thank you so much Clemont!"

Clemont smiled and said "You are welcome! Oh, you see this button at the back? If you press it the whole stove and oven shrink into about the size of your tablet device so you can carry it without any trouble."

Serena gasped hearing this and said "Again Clemont thank you so much. It will definitely make my travel experience much better. It must have cost a lot of money and time to build this for me. How much do I owe you?"

Clemont looked at his friend with a puzzled expression and said "You do not owe me anything. I wanted to do this because you are one of my best friends and besides I wanted to make it. So take it as a gift of friendship."

Serena appreciated his words and reasons but felt she could not accept such a gift for free and protested "No way! This is not something I can simply accept for free. Come on Clemont there must be a way I can repay the favor."

Clemont once again refused any payment and said "Please Serena you do not have to pay anything. I do not want your money. It is honestly a gift from Bonnie and me to you."

Serena equally unwilling to back down thought about what else to say when an idea came to mind. She wasn't sure what made her think of this but tried to justify it by saying " _Well I mean we have done it together before. Besides me and Ash DID agree on this and I have already done it with Luke…"_.

Serena then spoke up saying "Well is there no _OTHER_ way I can repay you?"

Clemont had a puzzled look and asked "What do you mean Serena?"

Serena simply smiled but this time with a tinge of playfulness as she lowered herself to her knees before she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her black top and slid her right bra strap across her shoulder letting it hang off as she stared at Clemont to see his reaction. The lemon haired boy simply gulped having now understood her question and was not sure what to do. However his mind quickly flashbacked to his intimate night with the honey blonde girl standing in front of him, which happened often (especially at night) leading him to having to masturbate. The memories had the same effect as previous times as his cock began to swell and twitch, and his erection formed and pressed against his jumpsuit. This was spotted by Serena who smiled more playfully and asked "Hey we will not be disturbed for a while right?"

Clemont could do nothing but nod his head as he continued to stare at his friend who then reached her right arm and placed it on his thigh, close to his cock as she said "Well let's go to your room _Clemmy_."

Clemont began to shake as his mind was split because he wanted to have sex with Serena again but at the same time it would be betraying Ash. Besides he was scared of being caught by his dad too and so found the courage to say "B...but w...w...what about Ash? Plus my dad might come out of the shower soon and would find us."

Serena smiled and decided to stand up again and leaned in to give a lingering kiss on his left cheek as she said "Well Ash and I agreed that we can have fun with other people while we travel separately. So it is fine honestly. And Clemont would you actually think I would ever cheat on Ash? Come on this is just harmless fun. We could have sex but you are right about Meyer maybe finding out. How about a blowjob at least? I know you enjoyed the last two I gave you."

Clemont hearing about the agreement between Ash and Serena, felt more relaxed which allowed his rising hormones to take over as he said "OK come on Serena. But can we do it by the front door so dad can't see?".

Serena with lust in her eyes said "Sure. Whatever you want Clemont." before she pulled him to the front door.

As soon as they reached the front door Clemont opened it as the two hormone driven teens left the house with Clemont quietly closing the door behind him but stopped just before it shut so that he can peek back inside to see if his dad had finished showering. Both looked at one another as they slowly began to fiddle with their clothes with Serena taking off her red vest putting it down and placing her fedora above it followed by her shifting the pink dress to show more of her black top as she unbuttoned a few buttons to give Clemont access to her breasts. Happy with her look Serena once again lowered to her knees as she looked up patiently as Clemont pulled down his jumpsuit which was followed by his boxers falling too as his erect 5 inch cock was on full display. Serena stared at the cock in front of her as she reached up with her left hand to grab Clemont's hand guiding it to her breasts as she whispered "I know you like to play with them."

As soon as she felt Clemont's hand rub against her nipples she closed her eyes and moved her head forwards until it made contact with his cock making it twitch and hit the underside of her nose. Serena giggled at this and attempted to put his cock in her mouth without using her hands or looking with her eyes, and after a few near miss attempts she managed to engulf his cock in her mouth as she smiled. Without another word, Serena began to bob her head knowing full well that Meyer would be out soon so she would have to make Clemont cum quick. Clemont groaned "Ahhh! WOW!" as she felt her move along the length of his cock and increased his handiwork on her breasts trying to stimulate her as much as she was stimulating him.

Both teens were feeling intense pleasure which made Serena focus less on the blowjob which became very sloppy with a lot of saliva dripping from her mouth and a number of trails connecting his cock to her lips. But this did not faze the honey blonde, as she hoped the extra wetness and slipperiness was giving her friend more pleasure and so continued moving her head along his length while her tongue traced his veins on the underside as well as licking the tip. Clemont soon began to squeeze her nipples a bit too tight and began to buckle his hips causing Serena to squint her eyes as she tried to adjust to the nipple pain and having his cock shoved further down her throat.

Neither wanted this to end but a noise from down the corridor alerted Clemont who opened his eyes in panic and said "Serena! My dad is done. We need to hurry so we won't be caught!"

Serena nodded her head and pulled back wiping some of the saliva off her mouth before she held his cock pointing upwards as she moved to lick his balls and the underside of his cock while staring at him with her deep blue eyes. This turned Clemont on more as his cock began to twitch and swell a bit more which told Serena he was close to cumming and so pulled back while her hands massaged his balls and said "I still need to go shopping after this so no facials OK? But you can cum inside my mouth, do you want to do that?"

Clemont agreed quickly while also now glancing back into the house to see if his dad has left his room. Serena happy that he agreed rubbed his cock in her hands as she wrapped her mouth over his balls allowing her tongue to explore them. However she did not get much time to explore as after a few seconds Clemont declared "I can't hold it back any longer Serena. I'm going to cum!"

Serena reacted quickly and grabbed his cock shoving it into her mouth as the teens looked at each other before Clemont clenched his teeth and said "Here it goes."

Serena sat there waiting and after a few seconds, she felt a large stream of cum shoot into the back of her throat as she quickly drank in order to make more space for more cum. Serena half closed her eyes as she sighed loving the feeling of cum flooding into her mouth as she drank it all in pleasure. Soon Clemont was done and Serena released his cock from her mouth as she leaned back panting for air. Both teens were panting now and trying to recover from their pleasures when a loud voice could be heard saying "Clemont where are you? Did someone ring the bell?"

Clemont with a fearful expression tried to calm himself as he thought of what to say and soon settled with an idea and said "Oh yes dad. It was Serena and she came to pick up the mini stove and oven. She had just left because she still needed to take care of things before setting off tomorrow. She wanted to see you as well but she couldn't wait any longer. That's why I am at the door so I could see her off."

Meyer then replied saying "Oh that's a shame. It would have been nice to Serena again. Oh well I am sure she will come visit once she is back from… Johto was it... you said she was going to son?"

Clemont agreed with his dad as both teens began to get properly dressed again and said "I am sure she will." turning to his friend to offer a smile which she returned before quietly waving and pulling the lemon haired boy into a hug before setting off down the stairs towards the shops.

* * *

It was now evening, with Serena standing in front of her mirror as she tried on her new outfit again and checked herself out. She stared at her reflection showing off her new outfit which contrasted her current outfit as it consisted of a navy blue fedora with a dark yellow/golden headband with a matching dark yellow/golden pokeball logo at the front of the fedora, a short grey crop top reaching halfway up her belly button, a navy blue mini skirt which reaches just above her knees and grey shoes to match the top. One item of clothing that was distinctly missing from her new outfit were her black stockings as Serena had decided that since Johto was warmer than Kalos she did not need them and besides she wanted to show off her long, smooth legs as well. Happy that the outfit looked good on her (which was something Ash agreed on when they video chatted and Serena showed off the clothes) and that it was sure to attract the attention of men she changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

As she lay there thinking, she began to recount her travels through Kalos and was feeling sad about leaving her home region. But the realisation that there was an entire region for her to explore, share her smile and make others smile too as well as have fun (in more ways than usual) she sighed in happiness and went to sleep looking forward to the following day and a new adventure that awaited her.

********************************************************** _ **To Be Continued**_ ***********************************************************

* * *

 **Well that's it folks the end of this journey for Serena. But do not worry as her adventure in Johto will soon start with lots of exciting things in store as well as lot of lemons!**

 **Thanks again to AR063 for his help in writing part of this chapter!**

 **OK so after carefully considering all the submissions and trying to visualise how they will fit in my story, I have made my decision which took a really long time as a lot of the submissions were really good especially the top 3 I mentioned in the last chapter. So the winner of the OC submission is... Omnistar with his submission of Daniel! Congrats! So we will be seeing Daniel in the sequel with Serena a number of times ;)**

 **Finally thank you again guys for supporting me and following, reviewing my stories because it means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the whole story and hope you guys are excited for the sequel which I will hopefully begin to work on soon.**

 **See you guys soon (and yes I am still working on the next chapter of Serena's Once A Month but I wanted to get this story done and prepare the sequel as the Once A Month fanfic is a long term project).**


End file.
